Helena Riverside y la Serpiente Uróboros
by Robinfleur
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa en Hogwarts, mientras el trío busca los Horrocruxes? Una alumna de Arte Mágico de Slytherin, en su séptimo año, intentará dar apoyo a su amor prohibido, el actual director, Severus Snape, ¿será capaz de dar luz y color al camino que se presenta para ambos? ¿Qué futuro pintarán sus pinceles? (Mi primer fic, espero os guste, Reviews bienvenidos ;-))
1. Chapter 1

Helena ya tenía el baúl preparado desde la noche anterior, pero le dio un último repaso antes de cerrarlo. Aquél iba a ser su último curso en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y no quería olvidarse de nada. Había momentos en que deseaba que empezara el curso, pero tras el verano que había pasado, no estaba tan segura de querer ir.

La carta de la vista en el Ministerio de Magia, y la posterior visita obligatoria, la había asustado. Aunque no eran de Reino Unido, tanto a ella como a su madre las habían citado para el nuevo "Estatuto de Sangre" que habían implantado. Sólo podía significar que Quien tú sabes había conseguido, de alguna forma, hacerse con el control del Ministerio, porque Helena se negaba a creer que, en condiciones normales, hubieran llegado a tal situación.

Gracias a que su madre era famosa, fue una visita relativamente rápida. A su madre la ficharon como "sangre limpia", es decir, que provenía de una familia de magos, mientras que a la joven la catalogaron como "mestiza" porque su padre era muggle.

Esta visita no tenía nada que ver, recordó Helena, a aquella primera que hicieron sus padres y ella, hace siete años ya, al poco de mudarse a vivir a Londres, a un hotel de lujo. Su padre era un famoso cocinero que quería abrir restaurantes por la City, y también trabajaba mejorando la calidad y el servicio de hoteles y apartahoteles. Su madre era una pintora maga, que se dedicaba a la restauración de cuadros, o hacía imágenes para libros y editoriales, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, y ese año estaba trabajando para el Museo Británico.

Salió de su cuarto. Su padre la esperaba en el saloncito, desayunando, mientras leía el ejemplar de El Profeta donde venía escrito el Responso al director Albus Dumbledore. Helena miró a la foto del periódico, se le quitó el hambre, y jugueteaba con el tenedor en los huevos revueltos.

-Hija, deberías comer algo- su padre estaba convencido de que la salud entraba por la boca, y cada vez que le pasaba algo, él se lo notaba por cómo actuaba con la comida. Su padre buscó el origen de la tristeza de su hija, y reparó en la foto- Mira, sólo le conocí una vez, pero por lo que me has contado y lo que le traté, era un hombre que tenía la cabeza bien amueblada. Seguro que era de los que no le asustaba la muerte- lo que su hija no le había contado, ni por supuesto no aparecía en el Profeta, era cómo el viejo director y la Parca se habían encontrado- Seguramente esté en un sitio mejor, y diría a sus alumnos que la vida sigue como para preocuparse con ese tipo de nimiedades, y que siguieran con sus travesuras- sentenció, dando un buen mordisco a su tostada.

La joven se sorprendió, pues estaba casi convencida que algo así sí que era posible que dijese el director. Se levantó y dio a su padre un beso en la mejilla, y se puso a desayunar.

-Tienes razón, papá.

Llegó su madre también, tenía el ejemplar del día de El Profeta, y ahí estaba él. En primera plana, saludando sin ganas.

-Mira, cariño, el profesor Snape es ahora el nuevo director, es estupendo, ¿verdad?

La joven no estaba tan de acuerdo. Ardía en deseos de verle, de poder hablar con él, más de lo que sus padres se imaginaban. De saber qué había en la otra cara del galeón. Se le volvió a cerrar el estómago.

-Este es el hombre que estaba con Dumbledore, en el ministerio, ¿no hija?- preguntó su padre.

Así era. Mientras mordisqueaba una tostada, la joven recordó aquél día, hacía algo más de 7 años. Como no era británica, les sorprendió mucho que recibiese, en ese mismo apartahotel, la carta con la matrícula de Hogwarts, y los tres tuvieron que ir al ministerio a rellenar un montón de papeles. Fue ahí cuando Dumbledore no puso ningún reparo en que la niña estudiase en su colegio. Es más, le parecía una gran oportunidad y una maravillosa idea que las diferencias culturales y el sectarismo no fueran un obstáculo para la educación y la convivencia.

Helena, desde bien pequeña, por ayudar a su madre en el trabajo, había aprendido a memorizar los rasgos y la fisonomía de las personas. Albus Dumbledore tenía el pelo y la larga barba plateados. Sobre la torcida nariz reposaban unas bonitas gafas de media luna, y detrás de ellas unos ojos azules singulares. Y poco cambió la fisionomía del viejo director, en los años que lo conoció.

El hombre que lo acompañaba ese día no decía nada, simplemente se dedicaba a observar a sus padres, hasta que bajó la mirada, y la vio.

Era alto, aunque para una niña de once años todos los adultos parecían altos. Vestido de oscuro, dos cortinas de pelo negro, que le alcanzaban los hombros, que le enmarcaban el rostro de piel cetrina, la nariz aguileña, y los fríos y profundos ojos negros.

Sus padres, Dumbledore y un hombre bajito y nervioso, que jugaba con un bombín verde lima, que como luego ella supo, era el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Corneluis Fudge, hablaban separados de donde se encontraban la niña y aquél hombre con pinta de murciélago.

Ella le sonrió inocente, y él hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

-¿Es usted profesor en _Hobarts_ , señor? – preguntó ella.

-Hogwarts- le corrigió él, de manera seca y autoritaria, a Helena no le gustó- y sí, doy clases allí.

-¿De qué asignatura, profesor?

El hombre pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de contestarle, evaluando si merecía la pena seguir hablando con ella.

-De Pociones- contestó con un deje de orgullo en la voz.

-¡Pociones!- Helena dijo con entusiasmo - ¿Y usted sabe preparar la poción de revelado de fotos? A mi madre no se le da bien, ¿sabe? Usa fotos para sus cuadros, pero son _Sinmag_ y no se mueven. Mi padre se burla de ella, diciéndola que qué clase de bruja es que no sabe preparar pociones.

-¿ _Sinmag_? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el hombre extrañado.

- _Sinmag_ , sin magia, como mi padre, los que no tienen magia, ¿no se llaman así aquí?

-Ah- el hombre asintió-No, aquí usamos el término muggle.

\- Muggle, que palabra más rara- la niña se rio- ¿Sabe hacer la poción, entonces?

-Sí, es sencilla de preparar.

-¡Qué bien!- la niña dio un par de aplausos, contenta- Qué ganas de que me enseñe, así podré ayudar con las fotos muggle.

\- ¿Eres mestiza?- preguntó él.

-¿Mestiza?- Helena era buena con el inglés, pero estaba claro que no dominaba el idioma, y menos todos los términos nuevos que tendría que aprender, iba a resultar un tremendo esfuerzo.

-Quiero decir, que uno de tus padres no tiene poderes mágicos- le explicó el profesor.

-Sí, así es, ¿es eso malo?- preguntó Helena asustada, y hasta años después el profesor no le contaría por qué esa pregunta hizo que contrajera el rostro, como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo.

-No, no es importante- sentenció él.

En ese momento, sus padres, Dumbledore y el ministro se acercaron a tan extraña pareja.

-¡Mamá! Este hombre es el profesor de pociones, y me va a enseñar a revelar fotos para que se muevan- dijo Helena con alborozo.

-Yo no he…-empezó a decir, pero Dumbledore le cortó.

-Vaya Severus, creo que has hecho una joven amiga, qué extraordinario – dijo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Cuanto me alegro, cariño- su madre le revolvió el pelo- Debemos irnos ya- dijo, mirando al viejo Director- Muchas gracias por todo- le tendió una mano, y los cinco adultos intercambiaron saludos.

Helena tendió la mano y una sonrisa al hombre de pelo negro.

-Me llamo Helena, Helena Riverside.

El hombre se la estrechó.

-Snape, Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

El padre de Helena había pedido el día libre, como había hecho los seis años anteriores, para poder acompañarla a la estación de King Cross. Cuando cruzaron el muro, reinaba un ambiente menos alegre que otros años en el andén 9 3/4. Estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres, varita en mano. Buscaban con la mirada a alguien. Mortífagos, pensó Helena, cuya presa sería el famoso Harry Potter.

Dio un abrazo a su padre, y se preparó para soltarle el discurso que hace días que tenía pensado.

-Papá, sería bueno que salieses del país, vuelve a casa… Sólo por un tiempo- no quería llorar, pero la picazón de los ojos la estaba matando. Su padre levantó las cejas por la sorpresa, pero al ver el rostro preocupado de su hija, puso cara risueña.

\- Creo que tienes razón- dijo despreocupadamente- hace tiempo que no voy ¡A saber qué barbaridades están preparando en mis restaurantes! – añadió, y Helena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Dile a mamá que vaya contigo, y que limite sus actos muggle.

-Claro, cariño, ¿vas a estar bien?- había preocupación en la voz de su padre.

-Sí, por mí no habrá problema. Me quedaré en el colegio durante las vacaciones, así podré también estudiar para los exámenes finales- había pensado en todo, así convencería a su padre y no le discutiría su decisión.

-Oye hija- empezó a decir su padre, que se le estaban coloreando las orejas- ya sé que eres mayor de edad entre los magos, pero en mi mundo muggle aún no, y bueno…

-Eso cambiará en un mes y medio, pero ¿qué quieres decir?- dijo ella sorprendida y alarmada.

-Con lo guapa que eres, seguro que tienes mil novietes por ahí, esperándote. Sé que eres madura y responsable, en fin… ten cuidado- dijo, y se terminó de poner colorado. Helena se rio con ganas, la gente que estaba alrededor giraban las cabezas para ver lo que pasaba. Se tranquilizó y le cogió las manos a su padre.

-No tengo mil novios, papá, no te preocupes por eso, no me interesan los chicos- "lo cual es cierto, al menos no los de mi edad", pensó Helena- sólo hay, o habría uno.

Su padre le apretó las manos, ella vio cómo cogía valor.

-Si ese Snape te hace daño- susurró, y esta vez fue Helena la que se puso roja,

-Severus nunca me haría daño, ¿pero cómo…?

-Hija, aunque no te lo creas, yo también fui joven, y no hace tantos años ¿eh?- dijo alegremente, y la tensión del momento se esfumó- Confío en ti, pero como te rompa el corazón, lo hago carne picada.

Helena volvió a reírse.

-No creo que haga falta, papá, pero te enviaré una lechuza llegado el caso- le guiñó un ojo, le dio otro abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- os escribiré de vez en cuando, tened cuidado vosotros.

-Lo tendremos, cariño, lo tendremos.

Helena subió el baúl al tren, buscó un compartimento vacío, subió el equipaje a su sitio, y se asomó para saludar a su padre por última vez, a saber cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que lo volviera a ver, la pena llenó el pecho de la chica. El silbato sonó, y el tren se puso en marcha.

Se metió al compartimento cuando ya la gente en el andén era una mancha borrosa. En un momento aprovechó para ponerse ya la túnica del colegio. Había movimiento por los pasillos, y una chica enorme y otra más bajita, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes entraron en su compartimento.

-Hola Helena- saludó la chica bajita- ¿has pasado un buen verano?

-Hola Daphne. Hola Millicent- saludó a sus compañeras de curso y dormitorio. Al igual que Helena, ambas pertenecían a Slytherin- Sí, no ha estado mal. ¿Qué tal el vuestro?

-Podría haber sido mejor- dijo Millicent Bullstrode mientras se sentaba en frente de Helena- Siempre vamos a algún sitio por vacaciones, pero esta vez mis padres decidieron quedarse en casa- resopló- dicen que es peligroso estar fuera.

-Pero Milly, es que es peligroso…-respondió Daphne Greengrass- con todo lo que está pasando…

-Si fueras una buena bruja no tendrías nada de qué preocuparte- estalló Millicent- nosotros no tenemos nada que temer. Son los sangre sucia y los amantes de los muggle los que… -se interrumpió cuando vio algo en el pasillo, Helena y Daphne miraron también. Pasaban en ése momento una chica rubia platino con aire despistado, un chico de cara redonda y otra chica pelirroja y guapa- Bueno, y los traidores a la sangre- añadió Millicent cuando vio a la pelirroja.

-Disculpadme, ahora vuelvo- Helena había recordado algo cuando vio a la rubia, se levantó y miró en la dirección en la que habían pasado, con tan buena fortuna que se habían metido en el compartimento de al lado. Estaban los tres hablando tan concentrados que no se percataron de que ella había abierto la puerta para entrar en el compartimento.

-No podemos permitir que ése sucio asesino… Y lo que le hizo a mi hermano George- decía la pelirroja.

-¿Y qué se te ocurre, Ginny?- preguntó preocupado el chico de cara redonda. Helena se fijó que había pegado un estirón y ahora era alto y ya no estaba tan regordete.

-Lo que sea, pero…- se puso pálida cuando al fin vieron a Helena, que hizo ruido a propósito cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Las otras dos figuras también la miraron.

\- Oh, Hola Helena- dijo Luna Lovegood- ¿qué tal?

-Bien, gracias Luna, ¿Qué tal tu padre y tú?

Cuando Luna iba a contestar, Ginny Weasley se puso entre las dos chicas, era casi tan alta como Helena. Miró el escudo de Slytherin de su túnica y luego a su cara con desprecio.

-¿Y tú quién eres? No nos das miedo- escupió con rabia.

-Ginny – comenzó a decir Luna, pero Helena la interrumpió levantando una mano, y luego le tendió a Ginny.

-Permíteme que me presente, Ginny Weasley, soy Helena Riverside. Iba a comentarle a Luna sobre un proyecto que mi madre y su padre iban a llevar a cabo para el Quisquilloso.

Si bien Ginny no le estrechó la mano, su rostro mudó de la sorpresa a incertidumbre.

-Es cierto Ginny- indicó Luna- su madre es Juliette Brigdestone, es pintora, seguro que has oído hablar de ella. Mi padre le había pedido que le hiciese unas portadas para la revista.

Helena esquivó a la muchacha pelirroja y le tendió la mano al chico.

-Aunque estemos en el mismo curso, y hemos compartido clases, me temo que no nos hemos presentado oficialmente, Neville Longbottom. Encantada.

Neville receló un poco, no en vano sí que había visto a Helena, pero casi siempre iba en grupo de amigas de Pansy Parkinson, una chica odiosa que siempre se metía con él. Aun así Helena no le había dicho nada desagradable nunca, por lo que acabó estrechándole la mano.

-Yo también sé quién eres, Helena. Oí que una alumna, hace dos años, cuando estábamos en quinto, fue la que pintó el retrato de…- no pudo continuar.

-De Albus Dumbledore- terminó Helena por él- Sí, fui yo- Helena había heredado la pasión por la pintura de su madre, y en Hogwarts estudiaba Arte y Arte Muggle, y el viejo director la honró pidiéndola que hiciese su retrato.

Volvió a tenderle la mano a Ginny, que volvía a mirarla con rabia. Le dio un golpe con el reverso de la mano para apartarla.

-Me da igual quién seas, si dices algo de lo que has oído…

-Escúchame Weasley- Helena empezaba a perder la paciencia- Acabo de decirle a mi padre muggle que salga del país, y no voy a volver a verle hasta que acabe el año, o adivina cuándo- Ginny fue a decirle algo, pero no la dejó- Mi madre también hace trabajos para el mundo muggle, en museos y editoriales, y va a tener que dejar de trabajar por un tiempo, lo cual la ha dejado muy triste. Soy mestiza y estoy en Slytherin, ¿sabes lo que es tener que fingir, día tras día, odiar y despreciar tus orígenes? Y además- se le puso un nudo en la garganta- descubrir que alguien en quien confías comete semejante barbaridad…

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando esas palabras, y Helena se dio cuenta que tenía que añadir algo más, por si la malentendían.

-Imaginaros que hubiera sido la profesora McGonagall, o Flitwick- dijo mirando unos segundos a Luna- Para mí, Seve…el profesor Snape era mi jefe de Casa, alguien en quien confiar.

Esta vez fue Ginny quien ofreció su mano, y Helena se la estrechó.

-No quería haber sido grosera- dijo la pelirroja.

-Sí querías, y lo entiendo- Helena miró a Luna.

-Me imagino que mi madre se ponga en contacto con tu padre, Luna, para pedir perdón por no poder aceptar el trabajo. Seguramente también se vaya del país, con mi padre.

-No pasa nada, le escribiré también, explicándole la situación. Ya lo siento.

Helena echó una última mirada a Ginny.

-Si puedes hablar con Harry Potter, si de verdad es él quien puede acabar con todo lo que está pasando, le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

-Gracias- Ginny se puso colorada, lo que no le favorecía nada, por el tono de su pelo.

Helena les miró uno a uno, acercándose ya a la puerta del compartimento.

-Voy a salir, y si me oís decir algo impropio sobre vosotros…

-Sí, lo entendemos- dijo Neville con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Tal cómo había imaginado Helena, vio de reojo que Millicent, Daphne y una tercera figura, una chica de pelo negro y cara de dogo, Pansy Parkinson, estaban mirándola.

-Es mejor que no saquéis vuestras feas cara de este tren, Lunática y compañía- dijo con burla- si no queréis tener problemas- añadió y volvió a su compartimento.

-¿Qué hacías ahí, Helena?- preguntó Pansy con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Quería ser la primera en decir a esos zoquetes que no molesten- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron charlando y cotilleando sobra las vacaciones. Compraron ranas de chocolate y pasteles de calabaza a la bruja del carrito. Hubo un rato que se les unió Astoria, la hermana pequeña de Daphne. También era de Slytherin y cursaba sexto año, aunque volvió enseguida donde sus compañeras de curso. Por lo que le parecía a Helena, no le debía de caer bien Pansy.


	3. Chapter 3

El tren llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade, y la atronadora voz de Hagrid sonaba por encima de las cabezas de la gente.

-Los de primer año, por aquí, por favor. ¡Los de primer año!

Helena se separó de sus compañeras. Observó como el semigigante buscaba a alguien con la mirada, preocupado. Seguramente a Harry Potter y sus amigos, pensó Helena, y se imaginó la cara de decepción cuando descubriese que no estaban allí. Vio que Neville, Ginny y Luna iban por delante de ella, ya más cerca de Hagrid, que se inclinó para hablar con ellos. Cuando pasó por su lado, no pudo evitar escuchar lo que decían.

-Lo siento, Hagrid- decía Ginny con pena.

-No me puedo creer que no me dijeran nada…

Helena llegó donde las carrozas tiradas por los invisibles thestrals. Finalmente subieron junto a ella Pansy, que iba acompañada de un chico pálido, de pelo rubio y lacio, y dos chicos que parecían gorilas.

-Hola Draco- dijo Helena con tono educado. Desde hacía años que Pansy estaba colada por ése chico. Si bien era guapo, para el gusto de Helena, de un tiempo aquí parecía que le hubiese pasado una horda de centauros por encima. Algo normal, pues era bien sabido que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, había sido encarcelado en Azkaban por ser colaborados de Quien-tu-sabes.

Draco miraba donde, seguramente, estaba el thestral. Lo que hace visible a los ojos a un thestral es ver morir a alguien y Helena comprendió que algo había pasado para que ahora el animal fuera visible para el chico. Sólo podía hacer conjeturas, y esperaba que alguien le contase la verdad.

-Crabbe, Goyle- saludó también Helena, y los otros hicieron un gruñido a modo de saludo.

No hubo conversación durante el trayecto. Cruzaron las puertas custodiadas por las estatuas de cerdos alados, y vio el espléndido castillo.

Allí les esperaba la profesora McGonagall, para conducirles al Gran Comedor, donde se llevó a los de primer año, para que pasaran la prueba de selección.

Parecía ayer cuando entró por primera vez en él, y se acordaba muy bien de la selección, pues ese año también iba a empezar el famoso Harry Potter en Hogwarts. Había oído lo que la gente decía sobre las casas, que Slytherin era la cuna de muchos magos malvados, y por lo que había oído de las demás, Helena estaba convencida que acabaría en Hufflepuff. Ya en el Gran Comedor, vio desfilar niños y niñas con diferentes grados de nerviosismo, para sentarse en una silla y donde les ponían un sombrero en la cabeza. Cuando oyó su nombre, miró a la mesa de los profesores, y su mirada se encontró con la del hombre de pelo y ojos negros que había conocido en el ministerio, y una sonrisa de confianza asomó a los labios de Helena.

El Sombrero Seleccionador le tapaba hasta los ojos, y oyó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

"Mmm, qué tenemos aquí, hay ganas de aprender, y mucho esfuerzo, sí, sí, y un buen corazón"

Helena pensó en el profesor Snape, en qué casa estaba él.

"Vaya, qué petición más extraña, aunque no inusual" añadió el Sombrero "Sí, hay también astucia e ingenio, podría servir, entonces irás a SLYTHERIN" que lo pronunció en alto, para que lo oyese toda la estancia.

Salió de su ensoñación, y se dio cuenta que se había perdido la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador. Aunque no había sido la única que no prestaba atención, viendo las caras de sus compañeros de casa. Aplaudió con la demás gente. Y después McGonagall empezó a llamar a los alumnos, "Adams, George" fue el primero y la casa de Hufflepuff ganó un nuevo miembro. Helena aplaudió de manera mecánica y cordial cuando alguna figura se acercaba a su mesa. Aquellos niños iban a pasar su primer año en un Hogwarts muy diferente, con un nuevo director, un ambiente muy diferente a como debía ser. Helena repasó a los profesores que estaban sentados en la mesa presidencial. Había dos, un hombre y una mujer con cierto parecido físico, hablaban entre ellos e ignoraban la solemnidad del momento. Aunque ella tampoco estaba prestando atención, siendo sinceros. Cuando la última niña, "Zepps, Louise" fue a Ravenclaw, fue cuando él se levantó.

El corazón de Helena latía desbocado. Severus Snape se acercó al precioso podio, con forma de lechuza con las alas extendidas. Los otros profesores le miraban, con odio y desprecio mal disimulados, e incluso Helena juraría que alguno le quería lanzar algún maleficio.

-Bienvenidos, nuevos y antiguos alumnos- su voz, que solía ser un susurro, sonaba esta vez más alta y clara de lo habitual- Comencemos juntos este nuevo curso, pero antes de las noticias, disfrutemos del banquete.

En ése momento, los platos se llenaron mágicamente. Había variedad, pero Helena creyó que no tanta cantidad como en anteriores ocasiones.

Cenaron, y por un rato el Gran Comedor parecía ser lo que años anteriores, con las risas y las voces de los alumnos llenando la estancia.

Tras la cena, Snape se volvió a levantar y dio unos golpes al estrado, pidiendo silencio.

-Comunicaros, como todos los años, que la lista de objetos prohibidos está disponible en el despacho del señor Filch. Aquél que quiera acceder al Bosque Prohibido, es libre de hacerlo, pero que, por favor, avise con antelación, para saber si quiere que recojamos su cadáver, o le dejaremos allí, a modo de advertencia para los siguientes insensatos que quieran entrar en él.

Helena no pudo evitar reírse, como toda la mesa de Slytherin. En el resto de casas había sentimientos contradictorios.

-Quien crea también que podrá darse un paseo fuera del colegio, habréis de saber que los pasillos han sido sellados, y en las salidas os encontréis seres que no mostrarán ninguna piedad- hizo una pausa, para dejar que el mensaje calase.

-Este año, no habrá asignaturas extraescolares. Y no habrá Quidditch- gritos de protesta de parte de las cuatro mesas- Si bien, aquellos que quieran organizar partidos amistosos, pueden comunicárselo a la señora Hooch- Una mujer de pelo blanco y ojos de halcón movió la cabeza.

-Presentaros también a nuestros dos nuevos profesores, Alecto Carrow, que enseñará Estudios Muggle- la mujer hizo un saludo con la mano- y a su hermano Amycus Carrow impartirá Artes Oscuras.

Un murmuro surgió de inmediato en las mesas, pues a nadie se le había pasado por alto el cambio de nombre de la asignatura.

-Por último, los castigos serán más… disciplinarios- ¿había una nota de preocupación en la voz de Snape?- Serán impartidos por los hermanos Carrow- no sabía por qué, pero a Helena no le gustaba nada cómo sonaba aquello, y ahora que lo pensaba, esos dos eran mortífagos, los que habían estado cuando…, agitó la cabeza y siguió escuchando a Snape- Así que ruego a los alumnos que mantengan unos hábitos de conducta correctos, y centren sus esfuerzos y energía en sus estudios y pasar el curso.

¿Qué era aquello, amenaza o consejo? Helena miró a los profesores, Flitwick y McGonagall mostraban sorpresa, Sinistra, la profesora de Astronomía, susurraba algo a Sprout, incluso Hagrid tenía cara de desconcierto.

-Y ahora, alumnos, podéis iros a vuestros dormitorios.

Las mesas se fueron vaciando mientras la gente hablaba y comentaba lo que acababan de escuchar.

Helena oía fragmentos sueltos. Los de Slytherin y Hufflepuff compartían parte del camino a sus respectivas salas comunes, cerca de las mazmorras.

-¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado a la profesora Burbage?- preguntaba una alumna de Hufflepuff a un compañero suyo- este verano leí en el periódico una carta que había escrito…

-Espero que alguien le haya cerrado la boca, por esas sucias palabras- intervino Pansy, y lo más chocante, fue que Draco Malfoy vomitó, salpicando a todos los que se hallaban cerca, Pansy fue la principal afectada. Helena lo consiguió esquivar, dando un salto hacia atrás. Algunos Slytherin se empezaron a reír, y los de Hufflepuff aceleraron para separarse de ellos.

Giraron varios pasillos hasta llegar a un muro lleno de humedad, con dos antorchas que alumbraban fantasmagóricas. Draco era el prefecto con más antigüedad, pero no se encontraba en condiciones, apoyado sobre Pansy. Así que se acercó Astoria y fue quien dijo la contraseña.

-Torre de astronomía- dijo la chica, disgustada. Algunos alumnos rieron como si fuese un chiste privado, pero a Helena también le parecía una broma de mal gusto.

Cuando ya todos los estudiantes entraron, el profesor Horace Slughorn con su baja y rechoncha figura cerró la comitiva.

-Para los que no me conocéis, soy Horace Slughorn, profesor de pociones, y seré vuestro Jefe de Casa. Mi despacho está abierto a todo aquél que lo necesite, al lado de la mazmorra de pociones. Mañana, durante los desayunos, se os entregarán los horarios. A los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, si alguien quiere y lo necesita, os ayudaré con para prepararos para el TIMO y el ÉXTASIS. Sobre las clases extraescolares, preguntad a vuestros profesores. La sala de profesores está en el tercer piso. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?

Nadie respondió, estaban todos con ganas de ir a la cama, chicos y chicas se separaron para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios. Cuando la sala común ya estaba prácticamente vacía, Helena se acercó al profesor Slughorn antes de que éste se fuera.

-Vaya, Helena, ¿qué tal su madre? He oído que va a participar en las ilustraciones de la nueva reimpresión de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_.

-Así es, señor- Helena no se sorprendió de que él lo supera- el mismo Newt Scamander estaba muy contento con la elección de las ilustraciones, cuando lo vi en la editorial.

-¿Con que has conocido al viejo Newt, eh? Un gran hombre, sí. Pero a ver, ¿querías alguna cosa?

-La verdad es que sí, profesor- Helena desvió la mirada al suelo, para evitar que se le notase- Quisiera poder hablar con el director Snape, si es posible- aquellas palabras hicieron que el bigote de Slughorn se moviese.

-¿Y qué puede hacer él por ti? ¿No podría ayudarte yo?

-Como ya sabe, hace dos años- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Helena- el director Dumbledore me pidió que hiciese su retrato para, ya sabe- dejó la frase en el aire, y le miró fijamente.

-Sí, sí, lo sé- esta vez fue él quien desvió incómodo la mirada.

-Incluso en el examen práctico del TIMO me permitieron presentar el retrato, saqué un Extraordinario- no pudo reprimir el deje de orgullo en su voz.

-El profesor Canvas aún presume de su alumna favorita, de vez en cuando- dijo Slughorn guiñándole un ojo a la joven.

-Había pensado, si es posible…- Helena volvió a dejar la frase en al aire.

-¿Hacer un nuevo retrato para el EXTASIS? ¿Otro director?

-Sí, señor- respondió Helena con tono humilde.

-Bien, lo entiendo. Veré lo que puedo hacer, hablaré con Severus.

-Gracias, muchas gracias profesor.

-No hay por qué darlas. Es tarde, deberías ir a dormir.

Y así hizo la joven, fue a su dormitorio, y estaba tan cansada que se durmió casi al momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes, excepto la protagonista, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y el maravilloso mundo que ella creó.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban, cada Jefe de Casa ayudaba a repasar los nuevos horarios a los estudiantes, especialmente a los de quinto y los de séptimo. Cuando Slughorn acabó con Daphne, le tocó a Helena. Seguiría con las mismas asignaturas que en hizo en sexto, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Herbología, Artes Oscuras, Astronomía y Aritmancia. La diferencia radicaba que no tendría Arte, pues era extra escolar, y este año habría que sumar Estudios Muggles, que al parecer iba a ser obligatoria para todos los cursos.

Salió corriendo a clase de Transformaciones, donde les esperaba la estricta pero justa profesora McGonagall. Se notaba la dificultad de las clases, y durante la primera parte repasaron los conceptos elementales de la transformación humana, y en la segunda tenían que cambiarse no sólo el color de pelo, sino también la forma. Un chico de Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein, lo logró al segundo intento, pasando de un pelo corto y rubio a una cresta de color azul, y Helena lo consiguió después, cuya lisa y suave melena castaña pasaron a ser unas rastras verdes. Le gustó el color, como para dejárselo de manera permanente, pero prefería la melena suelta como solía llevarlo. Al final de la clase, la profesora McGonagall les obligó a todos a que volviesen a su forma original.

-¿Os acordáis del bigote que le salió a Ron el año pasado?- dijo un chico de Gryffindor, Helena creía que se llamaba Seamus Finnigan. Se le hacía extraño verle en compañía de Neville, pues siempre estaba con un chico negro, y parecían que eran uña y carne, un tal Dean Thomas.

-Sí, ojalá se recupere…-contestó Neville.

Una punzada en el pecho le hizo pensar a Helena que a lo mejor ése chico, Dean, había tenido problemas para poder volver al colegio este año, sacudió la cabeza para evitar tener esos malos pensamientos.

Después del recreo, llegaron al aula de Estudios Muggle, donde la bruja contrahecha, Alecto, iba preguntando el nombre a cada alumno, mirando una lista. Helena se preguntó si en esa lista estaría el Estatuto de Sangre de cada alumno, y se sintió asqueada.

-Draco, muchacho, te veo bien- no miró la lista en esta ocasión, sino que le miró burlona con una falsa sonrisa, que hizo que al pálido rostro de Malfoy le saliesen unas manchas rosadas.

Cuando todos estaban ya sentados, Alecto se sentó en la mesa del profesor.

-Me llamo Alecto Carrow- señaló la pizarra, donde estaba su nombre escrito con trazos irregulares- Estoy aquí porque vuestra anterior profesora, la señorita Charity Burbage ha tenido la decencia de dimitir- la bruja rio y a Helena se le puso la piel de gallina.

-Da igual si habéis estudiado con anterioridad la asignatura o no- continuó- Olvidad todas las mentiras que os han contado.

Parecía que toda la clase contenía la respiración.

-Los muggles son basura. No son como nosotros. No merecen nuestro respeto ni nuestra compasión.

Alguien golpeó una mesa, la gente se giró para ver quién había sido. El puño de Seamus estaba aún apoyado con furia en la mesa.

-¿Algún problema, señor Finnigan?- preguntó Alecto con tono dulzón.

Helena no pudo evitar pensar en aquella horrible bruja del ministerio, baja y con cara de sapo, Dolores Umbridge, que les dio clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ese tono de voz era más peligroso que un grito.

-Sólo un mosquito, profesora- dijo el chico con rabia mal contenida.

-Bien, pues usad esa fuerza contra el verdadero enemigo- continuó la profesora con lo que era una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero era más una horrible mueca.

Helena tuvo un fugaz pensamiento. Cuando estudió Historia en su país natal, muchos reyes se casaban con familiares, y eso afectaba a los genes. Incluso uno de sus reyes tenía el apodo de El Hechizado, y no precisamente por ser mago, sino por las deficiencias congénitas que tenía el hombre. Los dos hermanos Carrow debían ser un ejemplo, de toda la mezcla de sangre emparentada.

-… todos los años que nos persiguieron, ahora les toca a ellos sufrir por lo que pasamos nosotros- la profesora seguía hablando, cuando por un momento se quedó en silencio, pensativa, miró a los alumnos, sonriendo- Y ahora que lo pienso, esto es una clase ¿Por qué no estáis tomando apuntes?

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, los ojos le empezaron a quemar a Helena por aguantarse las lágrimas. Lo peor es que estaba sentada con Daphne, Millicent y Pansy, no podría demostrar que aquello la afectaba. No ahí, no en ese momento.

Hubo un chirrido de una silla, y prácticamente las de otras más casi al instante. Helena se giró de nuevo a mirar. Esta vez era Neville el que estaba de pie, hecho una furia, y Seamus, Michael Corner, y otro chico de Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, le sujetaban entre los tres y con dificultad.

-¿Sucede algo, señor Longbottom?- el tono amenazador de Carrow no le gustó nada.

-Sólo quería ir al lavabo, profesora- dejó de forcejear, y los cuatro chicos se sentaron.

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar al final de la clase. En fin, como iba diciendo, coged vuestras plumas y copiad…

En cuanto sonó la campana, la clase se vació casi al momento. Draco, Pansy y algún que otro Slytherin estaban de mejor humor. Helena echó a correr y no paró hasta llegar al baño de chicas de la segunda planta, donde había un cartel de "fuera de servicio", entró, dejó caer al suelo la mochila y agarró el lavamanos con ambas manos, tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y los dedos se le entumecieron. Gritó, y las lágrimas brotaron, rodando calientes por sus mejillas, y volvió a gritar.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- el fantasma de una chica atravesó la puerta de unos de los retretes- ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, se me ha metido una pestaña en un ojo- dijo ya más serena, secándose las lágrimas con el puño.

-Pues debía ser una pestaña muy grande, para llorar así- al fantasma se le notaba que disfrutaba que otra persona fuera la que llorase, en vez de ella.

-Sí, no te imaginas, ¿Myrtle, verdad? ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Qué descarada, nos acabamos de conocer y ¿me pides un favor?

-Sí, porque debes de saber lo que está pasando en el castillo. ¿Te parecería bonito que hubiera más niños fantasma?- dijo Helena con rabia

-No, ¡claro que no!- contestó indignada Myrtle.

-Pues habla con los otros fantasmas, que velen por la gente, por favor. Tú eras hija de muggles, sabes lo que es pasar por esto.

La fantasma se quedó callada, y se puso a llorar.

Se abrió la puerta del baño, y entró Daphne. Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando. La recién llegada se acercó a Helena y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Debes aguantar- le dijo Daphne- Mi familia es sangre pura, ¿y sabes lo que ha pasado, lo hemos averiguado este verano? Mi hermana padece de una enfermedad de la sangre maldita…un antepasado… Si se cuida, puede que lleve una vida normal, vivir muchos años… ¿De qué sirve ser sangre pura si te vas a morir a los treinta?- se la llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Oh, Daphne, lo siento tanto…Pobre Astoria…

Las dos chicas se abrazaron.

-Me voy, no debería llegar tarde a clase de Pociones- dijo Helena.

-Yo tengo libre, nos vemos en la sala común después.

Se despidieron las tres, Helena salió y gracias a un pasaje oculto que conocía, que conectaba la segunda planta con las mazmorras, Helena casi llegó tarde.

Ya sólo quedaban nueve alumnos que estudiaban Pociones. Cuatro de Ravenclaw, uno de Hufflepuff, y cuatro de Slytherin, Helena incluida. Los tres representantes de Gryffindor ya no estaban. No le apetecía nada sentarse con Draco, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, así que se sentó con Ernie, y a la mesa se les unió Lisa Turpin, de Ravenclaw, la otra chica que quedaba en el aula. Hermione Granger, como se imaginaba Helena, habría huido del país, o se encontraría con Potter. Por lo que había oído, Ron Weasley estaba en cama, enfermo de spagrotti, por eso no había acudido al colegio, pues él sí debía acudir, por estar en edad escolar y ser un sangre pura.

Y eso que Helena creía que Hermione estaba colada por Ron Weasley, aunque no se podía negar que Harry era guapo, y esos ojos verdes que tenía eran muy llamativos.

Cuando entró Slughorn, saludó a todo el mundo. Hacía eco, de lo espaciosa y vacía que estaba.

-Vaya, señor Macmillan, se ha llevado el mejor reparto de mesas, ¿eh?- todos rieron, excepto los tres chicos Slytherin, y tanto Lisa como Helena se pusieron coloradas.

Al menos ese comienzo hizo que las explicaciones del profesor Slughorn no fueran tan amenazadoras como eran de verdad. Les explicó que, ahora que eran todos mayores de edad, las pociones que hiciesen y que usasen contra otros alumnos, o ya fuera de los muros del castillo, podrían ser castigados con seriedad, por el Ministerio de Magia, pudiendo incluso acabar en Azkaban, la prisión de magos.

Tras esta introducción, hizo aparecer en la pizarra la lista de pociones que aprenderían durante ese curso, indicando que, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo de maduración de algunas de ellas, por las fases lunares, se daría el caso que preparasen dos a la vez. También, algunos de los ingredientes se los darían en el aula, porque no los vendían a estudiantes, por lo que tendrían que pagar por ellos.

Al acabar la clase, Slughorn pidió a Helena que se quedase un momento, y hasta que no salieron todos, pues Draco se había quedado mirando receloso a ambos, no habló.

-Creo que después del almuerzo tienes libre, ¿cierto?

-Sí, profesor- el corazón de Helena empezó a latir con fuerza.

-Bien, pues puede presentarse en el despacho del director cuando guste. La contraseña es "poción multijugos".

-Gracias, ¡mil gracias, profesor!- No pudo reprimirse la alegría, que le dio incluso un abrazo, y salió corriendo antes de que el profesor reaccionase.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes, excepto la protagonista, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y el maravilloso mundo que ella creó.

-¿Qué quería el viejo Slughorn?- preguntó Draco, en cuanto Helena se sentó en la mesa del Gran Comedor, con Daphne y su hermana Astoria. Pansy la miró enfadada, a ver si es que alguien le quería quitar a su chico.

-Necesitaba ayuda para poder obtener un ingrediente para mis pinturas, nada importante- dijo Helena, sacudiendo una mano.

-Ese estúpido Slughorn- Draco no parecía haber oído lo que le dijeron- el ministerio no va a actuar por una tontería como utilizar Veritaserum contra otro alumno- resopló- las reglas del juego han cambiado, pero se ve que el profesor está viejo y chochea.

-No deberías hablar así de un profesor, Draco- dijo Pansy- te podrían castigar.

-¿A mí? ¡Ja! No se les ocurrirá ponerme la mano encima a esos dos…

Helena dejó de escuchar cómo Draco se pavoneaba. Estaba claro que la zorra pierde el rabo, pero no las costumbres. Se centró en comer, en lo que le contaba Daphne, pero se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y no paraba de juguetear con el pelo. Tenía esa costumbre desde que era niña. Terminó de comer, se despidió de sus compañeros, y puso rumbo al despacho del director. Se acercó a la gárgola de piedra, miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que no la venía ni oía nadie. Susurró la contraseña, "poción multijugos", y una escalera de caracol empezó a ascender, para dar a una puerta de roble con un grifo como aldaba. Dio tres golpes, y una voz familiar dijo "Entre".

El despacho del director seguía tan hermoso e impresionante como hacía dos años y las veces anteriores, cuando pasó allí varios días, pintando el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, retrato que ahora colgaba, el más grande de todos, detrás de la silla del director.

Los magos y brujas de los cuadros estaban dormidos, o haciéndose los dormidos, cosa que Helena agradeció, porque no podía aguantarse, fue a toda prisa donde la figura le esperaba, de pie, delante del escritorio del director, y le dio un abrazo.

A Severus Snape le pilló de sorpresa, pero no se apartó, liberó sus brazos y rodeó la cintura de la chica con uno, y con el otro le acarició el pelo. Helena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Muchos años habían pasado desde que ella tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarle, y ahora casi eran de la misma altura. Pasaron unos segundos, cuando él le agarró del pelo, y la apartó con fuerza hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Podría habernos visto alguien- susurró él, soltándole el pelo. Helena se llevó la mano a la cabeza, dolida, para alisarse el pelo, y el rostro de Severus se suavizó un poco.

Helena levantó la mano, haciendo un círculo en la sala.

-Es evidente que estos amables señores han decidido echarse una siesta- le sonrió.

Un amago de sonrisa también curvó los labios de Severus. En un intento de hacer más formal la reunión, se situó detrás del escritorio y se sentó. Helena se sentó también.

-¿A qué se debe el placer de tu visita?

-¿No le ha contado el motivo el profesor Slughorn?- Helena arqueó las cejas de la sorpresa.

-Sólo me dijo que una encantadora joven quería proponerme algo- se inclinó hacia delante, cruzando las manos encima del escritorio- Ya sabes cómo le gusta dar interés a los asuntos. Solamente accedió a decirme que eras tú, y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad.

Helena tomó aire.

-Venía a pedirte, formal y oficialmente, que me dejases hacer tu retrato. Como nuevo director del colegio. Y poder usar el cuadro para el examen práctico del EXTASIS.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Esos ojos negros y fríos estudiaban su rostro y, al igual que con el anterior director, le daba la sensación de que la atravesaba con rayos X.

-Lo dices en serio- afirmó él.

-Totalmente.

Se volvieron a mirar en silencio. Esta vez fue ella quien lo rompió.

-¿Es verdad?- quería que su voz sonase neutral, pero le salió un susurro suplicante. Él contrajo el rostro, como si le hubiese golpeado.

-Sí- se limitó a decir. ¿Había pena en su voz?

-¿Seguro que es ésa toda la verdad?- Snape no quiso contestar, pero ella no quiso tomarlo como una afirmación- Hay algo más, hay una pieza del puzle que te estás guardando en la manga, para que toda la información esté completa.

-Siempre fuiste muy intuitiva- contestó Snape con un movimiento de cabeza. Con eso a Helena le bastaba, había un motivo detrás de aquél acto. No era un asesinato. No podía ser un asesinato.

-¿Y nosotros?- Helena se puso a jugar con su pelo.

-No hay un nosotros, Helena, ya lo hemos hablado- dijo Snape con deje de irritación.

-Porque tú no quieres- insistió ella.

-No siento lo mismo que tú por mí, además, no puedo, no debo…-Helena aprovechó el momento de duda de Snape.

-¿No debes, qué? ¿Tener un punto débil? ¿Ponerme en peligro? ¿Tener a alguien vivo a quién amar?

-¡Basta!- se levantó dando un golpe con ambas manos en el escritorio, volvió a rodear el escritorio y se puso a su lado cuan alto era- No te permito que me hables así.

Ella se puso también en pie, no le intimidaba su enfadada mirada.

-La vida sigue- dijo ella- No puedes estancarte en el pasado. Puede que creas que estar con otra es deshonrar su memoria, no tiene por qué ser así.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Te lo ha contado alguien?- ella notó cierta incertidumbre en su tono de voz, además de una fugaz mirada hacia la pared.

-Me lo he supuesto, y me lo acabas de confirmar- ella le sonrió, y cabeceó en dirección al cuadro de Dumbledore- Él no me ha contado nada, es más, él sabía que yo te… y dio su aprobación.

Ambos miraron el retrato del dormido director. Las gafas de media luna se le habían resbalado por la nariz, respiraba tranquila y acompasadamente. Luego se miraron entre ellos.

-Siempre sabía lo que pasaba entre estos muros, mejor que cualquier otro- dijo Severus más tranquilo.

Helena tomó las manos de él entre las suyas, quien no hizo amago de soltarse, las llevó a la altura de sus labios, y se las besó. Las dejó suspendas delante de su rostro.

-Sólo te pido que lo pienses una vez más- susurró ella.

-Qué cabezota eres, Helena- dijo él, burlón.

-Prefiero llamarlo perseverancia o determinación, que para eso soy una Slytherin- le bajó un poco las manos para mirarle y sonreírle abiertamente. Él soltó sus manos y cogió el rostro de la joven. A Helena se le cortó la respiración, estaba tan quieta que parecía que le habían lanzado un Petrificus Totalus, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, cuando él se inclinó hacia ella, y notó como la besaba en la frente.

No pudo moverse cuando notó que él se separaba, y por el ruido dedujo que él volvió a sentarse. Ella reaccionó, y también se sentó, agradecida. Le temblaban las piernas.

-Me encantaría que hicieras mi retrato- dijo él como si no hubiera pasado nada- ¿Cuántas sesiones necesitarías?

-Cinco o seis, de un par de horas o más cada una. La anterior vez nos reuníamos una vez al mes. Empezaré a preparar las Pociones y los colores cuanto antes.

-¿Tengo entendido que necesitas algo más?

-Sí- Helena se ruborizó por lo que iba a pedirle- Un mechón de pelo, uñas, unas gotas de sangre y un trozo de la túnica con la que vayas a ser retratado- ahora que lo pensaba, ella le había visto sólo una vez, hacía varios años ya, vestido de muggle.

Si aquella extraña petición le había sorprendido, él no lo demostró, se quedó quieto un momento, y finalmente hizo aparecer de la nada cuatro redomas y unas tijeras. Con ellas, se cortó el pelo, lo metió dentro de una de las redomas y lo tapó. Lo mismo hizo con las uñas. Para el trozo de túnica, la misma que llevaba puesta en ése momento, sacó la varita, murmuró "Diffindo", y la cortó. Finalmente, se cortó la palma de la mano, y dejó que la sangre goteara, una a una, hasta llenar la última de las redomas. Con tres pases de varita, recitando "Vulnera Sanentur", que sonaba como un cántico, la mano quedó intacta, y con un" Tergeo", la sangre se esfumó.

La chica guardó con sumo cuidado los cuatro frascos de cristal en los bolsillos.

-¿Debo darte alguna cosa más?- preguntó Snape.

-Alégrate que no es un desnudo…-el pálido rostro de Snape se puso del color de la leche agria- Pero bueno, va a sonar fatal, pero si…te lavases un poco el pelo- Helena se arrepintió al momento de haberlo dicho, pues él se enfadó, y se apresuró a añadir- ¡No te enfades! Tienes un pelo precioso y seguro que conseguiría unos brillos magníficos, para que no quedase tan opaco, con tanto negro en el cuadro con la túnica…

Él se levantó, aún con el ceño fruncido, se le acercó, hizo una señal para que ella se levantase, y así hizo. Severus levantó la mano para acariciarle el pelo a Helena, lo que la sorprendió gratamente.

-Un pelo precioso- murmuró él, y Helena dudó si se refería al de él mismo o al de ella.

-Para mí sí- se limitó a decir ella. Él bajó la mano, y se miraron a los ojos.

-Nos vemos el mes que viene, señorita Riverside.

-Sí, señor- ella le guiñó un ojo, y él hizo una mueca. La acompañó a la salida, abrió la puerta caballerosamente y cerró la puerta cuando ella salió.

-Ya puede abrir los ojos, Dumbledore- dijo Snape al anterior director. Éste no se hizo de rogar y los abrió. Se recolocó las gafas de media luna, y soltó una risa.

-Debes reconocer, Severus, que ella ha tenido la valentía de mostrar sus sentimientos en repetidas ocasiones.

-Comete una estupidez- dijo Snape secamente.

-Como ella te ha pedido, piénsalo. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe lo que es un amor no correspondido. Y esta historia puede tener otro final.

Severus se sentó, de espaldas al retrato de Dumbledore, e hizo como que revisaba unos papeles. Recordó el tacto y el olor del pelo de la joven, una mezcla de vainilla y coco.

-Ya veremos- contestó al fin. No vio cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del viejo director.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes y lugares son obra de J. , expecto la protagonista de esta historia.

...

La primera semana del curso ya tocaba a su fin. Helena se enfadó consigo misma por haber pensado por un momento en no haber querido volver ése curso. Era viernes, Helena puso rumbo a Herbología, donde la amable y bonachona profesora Sprout, Jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, les esperaba en el invernadero número cinco.

-Bien, alumnos, éste es vuestro último año, y como tradición- hizo aparecer una pequeña maceta delante de cada alumno, con su nombre en una etiqueta- suelo regalar una semilla de una flor muy particular, para que la cultivéis. ¿Veis los pétalos que hay encima de la mesa?- había cinco pétalos, cada uno de un color, los alumnos asintieron- ¿quién me dice qué flores son?

Sólo dos manos se alzaron en el aire. Una era la de Neville Longbottom, y la otra la de Helena. La profesora Sprout dudó, pero finalmente se decidió.

-¿Sí, señorita Riverside?

-Son todos del mismo tipo de flor, pero en sus diferentes variantes. Son pétalos de rosas malditas, profesora. Cada una tiene una función- señaló el pétalo rojo- los rojos son uno de los ingredientes de Amortentia, la poción de amor, y de otros filtros amorosos, porque crean falso amor. Las amarillas se usan en ciertos venenos. Las blancas absorben la sangre de quien las pincha hasta matarlo. Las rosas son prolongadoras de maldiciones…

-¿Prolongadora de maldiciones? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Preguntó Michael Corner.

-Imagínate que lanzas un hechizo a alguien- miró al chico-, como transformar en una bestia a un hombre, pues vinculas el maleficio a la rosa rosa. El hechizo se mantendrá activo y se hará permanente cuando caiga el último pétalo de la flor, sin posibilidad de revertirlo- volvió a mirar al último pétalo que quedaba en la mesa- Las rosas negras matan casi instantáneamente.

-Bravo, señorita Riverside, cincuenta puntos para Slytherin, aunque, ¿hay alguna más?

-Sí, profesora- dijo Helena, que miró a Neville- pero no creo en su existencia, así que mejor le dejo al señor Longbottom que la explique.

El chico se quedó un poco cortado cuando todas las miradas se posaron en él. Se aclaró la garganta.

-No todas están malditas. Existen las rosas azules, que quien consigue encontrarla o cultivarla, tendrá una vida plena y feliz.

-Muy bien dicho, señor Longbottom, diez puntos para Gryffindor. Y para que la señorita Riverside se convenza…- la profesora hizo unos pases de varita, y delante de ella apareció una urna de cristal. Dentro, flotando, había un macetero, y ahí estaba la flor más hermosa que jamás había visto nunca. Era una rosa azul, brillante y metálica, y parecía que cada pétalo estaba hecho a mano, perfecto. Una verdadera obra de arte.

Algunos alumnos dieron un grito de admiración. Hannah Abbott, una chica de pelo rubio recogido en dos trenzas, se llevó las manos a la cara. Tanto Neville como Helena abrieron la boca de par en par. Incluso Draco, Pansy y Zabini estaban fascinados.

-¿Preciosa, verdad?- el orgullo de la profesora Sprout era palpable- Por ella es por lo que me hice profesora de Herbología. Cuando era niña fue la primera flor que cultivé, y me cautivó de tal manera que he dedicado mi vida a las plantas- La hizo desaparecer, y poco a poco los alumnos fueron volviendo en sí- Debéis saber que estas rosas duran eternamente, por lo que su cultivo está muy restringido por la ley. Cuando acabe el curso, y dependiendo si a alguien le sale de color azul, se quedarán en el colegio, para que sean utilizadas, como bien ha explicado antes la señorita Riverside, para la preparación de pociones. A cambio, os daré su equivalente de rosa normal y corriente, del color que os toque.

-Pero profesora, ¿si son tan malvadas, porqué nos regala una, aunque se la no mágica?- preguntó Ernie, que estaba sentado al lado de Hannah.

-Buena pregunta, señor Macmillan, ¿alguien sabría responder?

Esta vez Helena fue la única que levantó la mano, tenía ventaja, pues Neville sólo había conocido el mundo mágico.

-Porque para los muggles, las rosas tiene otro significado. Las rojas son pasión; las rosas son amor; las blancas, pureza; las amarillas amistad y las negras amor eterno.

-Y por eso os daré el equivalente de la rosa maldita en rosa normal- concluyó la profesora Sprout- Diez puntos más para Slytherin. Bien, comencemos, echad un poco de abono de dragón…

El resto de la clase pasó sin mayor novedad, y al sonar el timbre, se dirigieron al castillo. Pansy salió corriendo, como alma que lleva el diablo. La ultima clase, antes de la cena, y sin contar Astronomía, que la darían de noche cerrada, era Estudios Muggles. Debía ser quería coger sitio en clase, pensó Helena.

-Sería genial que saliese de color azul, ¿verdad?- les decía Hannah a Neville y a Ernie, oyó Helena, que estaba detrás de ellos- es tan bonita…

Draco le dio un empellón, se giró para verle.

-No deberías ir presumiendo de ese tipo de conocimientos, Helena, ¿o acaso no has aprendido nada en clase de Estudios Muggle?

-Gracias a esos conocimientos he ganado sesenta puntos para Slytherin, Draco, ¿o acaso eso no lo tienes en cuenta?

-Como si eso importase ahora. Esa estúpida de Sprout no debería…

-No la llames así- Neville se giró en redondo, y se encaró a Draco, sacando su varita- Si no quieres…

-¿O qué, Longbottom? ¿Ya sabes dónde está el extremo correcto de tu varita?- también Draco sacó la suya.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- La profesora McGonagall miraba al grupo ceñuda, y ambos chicos guardaron sus varitas.

-No es nada profesora- intervino Ernie- sólo repasábamos la clase Herbología que acabamos de tener.

-Bien, pues continúen a su siguiente clase, por favor.

Cuando llegaron al aula de Estudios Muggle, Helena vio que Pansy aún estaba recuperando el aliento, y le brillaban los ojos de manera maliciosa, al lado de la profesora Carrow.

Se sentó al lado de Daphne, susurrándole un saludo. Pansy se sentó detrás de ellas, junto a Draco. La profesora Carrow se puso delante de la mesa del profesor.

-Bien, bien. Al parecer alguien no ha prestado atención en clase. Señorita Riverside, venga aquí.

Helena se levantó, y resistió el impulso de juguetear con su pelo, no quería mostrar su nerviosismo.

-Para los que no hayan estado en la anterior clase, esta chica idiota ha mostrado unos conocimientos y un trato hacia los sucios muggles impropios de una buena bruja. Ya que no te puedo quitar la sangre mezclada que tienes, vas a dejar de querer a los muggles- lo que pasó después vino tan rápido que no lo vio venir- ¡ _Cruccio_!

Todo su cuerpo se llenó de dolor, y un grito desgarró su garganta. Cuando sus ideas se aclararon, se obligó a dejar de gritar. No supo cuánto duró, ni cómo se había caído al suelo, estaba echa un ovillo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, más de rabia que de dolor. Se puso a gatas, para levantarse.

-Creo que no ha calado lo suficiente el mensaje, ¡ _Cruccio_!

Esta vez Helena se lo esperaba, apretó los dientes para aguantarse las ganas de gritar, aunque era muy complicado, un dolor atroz, brutal, se llenó de orgullo por consiguió no gritar, pero volvía a estar echa una bola en el frío suelo del aula.

-Levántese, señorita Riverside, y vuelva a su sitio.

Así lo hizo. No conseguía enfocar a causa de las lágrimas, pero los pocos rostros que distinguió estaban pálidos y horrorizados. Incluso quien la había delatado estaba asustada.

-Que quede bien claro- empezó a decir la profesora Carrow- si alguien no acata las nuevas normas, da igual de qué casa sea, recibirá su castigo. Y si esto sigue así, las clases de Artes Oscuras os resultarán muy…prácticas- añadió con una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

El resto de la clase solo se oía el rasgueo de las plumas sobre el papel, en las pausas de la profesora Carrow.

Helena no supo muy bien lo que pasó durante la cena, y durante la tarde noche, ni recordaba cómo había subido las escaleras hasta la Torre de Astronomía. Tampoco le prestó atención a la clase. Cuando la profesora Aurora Sinistra, una bruja de piel marrón rojiza, ojos y pelo castaños se puso al lado de Helena, como si observase su mapa astral, le susurró al oído "buena chica", fue cuando su mente volvió de donde se había perdido, y parecía que había ido más allá de las estrellas.

Al acabar la clase, la profesora les acompañó a todos al vestíbulo, pues ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche y no podían andar por el castillo sin permiso. Pero por el camino, a la altura del segundo piso, se oyeron varias voces gritando. La profesora Sinistra, alarmada, pidió a los alumnos que la esperasen ahí, y se encaminó a la fuente de los gritos. Era evidente que la petición no iba a ser tenida en cuenta. Todos la siguieron, aunque con una distancia prudencial.

Cuando Helena distinguió una de las voces, se le encogió el corazón. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo, se encontró la escena.

-¡Esto es intolerable!- decía Snape, furioso- ¡Intolerable!

-Quien haya hecho esto merece un buen castigo, señor director- Amycus parecía saborear cada palabra.

-Un castigo ejemplar- añadió Alecto, disfrutando.

-¿Qué ocurre, Severus?- preguntó Sinistra al acercarse, y cuando fijó la vista al punto donde todos miraban, puso cara de póquer.

Ya todo el mundo estaba allí, y también lo vieron.

En una pared, entre dos ventanas, la misma pared donde hace años el heredero de Slytherin escribió los mensajes de la Cámara de los Secretos, había un nuevo mensaje, escrito en letras negras.

¡EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE SIGUE VIVO Y NO OLVIDA!


	7. Chapter 7

Basado en los personajes de J. .

...

Una de las pocas cosas que no cambiaba en Hogwarts era la rapidez con la que los secretos dejaban de ser secretos. A la hora del desayuno del día siguiente, ya todo el castillo, fuera profesor, alumno, fantasma o cuadro, sabían acerca de la pintada. Los Carrow exigieron a todo aquel que supiera algo sobre El Ejército de Dumbledore que hablase. Los profesores dijeron que no se tenía ningún registro de aquella sociedad, y que no se habían llegado a saber los miembros que pertenecían, en caso de haber existido. Alecto montó una escena en la puerta de la clase de Encantamientos, contra el bajito profesor Flitwick, e incluso llegó a amenazarlo con la varita. En ese momento apareció Snape, y pidió que dejasen al resto del profesorado, pues ya habían dado su opinión al respecto sobre el tema.

A los fantasmas también intentaron amenazarles, y éstos se rieron de ellos en la cara.

-Bastante preocupación tengo con no poder entrar en la Sociedad de Cazadores sin cabeza como para preocuparme de chiquilladas- le decía Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la Casa Gryffindor al fantasma del Fraile Gordo, perteneciente a Hufflepuff.

No se podía negar que hacían bien su trabajo. Los cuadros del castillo tampoco se salvaron del interrogatorio de los Carrow. Helena y Daphne estaban bajando por la Gran Escalera, con más alumnos, cuando vieron a Amycus gritando contra el cuadro de Sir Cadogan. El mortífago sacó un cuchillo de plata que lo acercó demasiado al lienzo. Helena salió corriendo a la sala de profesores. Había dos gárgolas flanqueando la puerta de la sala de profesores. Una de ellas habló con retintín.

-¿A qué vienen esas prisas?

-¡Carrow!- se limitó a contestar Helena, y la puerta del aula se abrió sola de golpe. La chica entró con brusquedad en la sala.

Brushe Canvas estaba charlando con la profesora McGonagall. De piel sepia, ojos azules oscuros, y con su metro noventa de alto y musculado, nadie diría que él era el profesor de Arte y Arte Muggle, parecía más bien un boxeador o un agente de la ley. Helena le respetaba desde que le empezó las clases extraescolares en tercero, y lamentaba mucho que ese año no pudiese ejercer su profesión.

-Disculpe, profesor Canvas, pero necesito su ayuda- no pudo reprimir el susto en su voz.

-Helena, tranquila, ¿qué sucede?- el hombre se puso de pie casi al momento, y la profesora McGonagall también.

-El profesor Carrow, señor, quiere hacer trizas uno de los cuadros.

-Ah no, eso sí que no, vamos- Siguió a la joven, y su túnica purpúrea ondeaba mientras caminaban a toda prisa al lugar de los hechos. La Profesora McGonagall también les seguía de cerca.

Algunos alumnos se habían quedado paralizados viendo como Amycus seguía con el cuchillo en la mano, y lo peor, pudo ver Helena, es que ya había un desgarrón en el cuadro, a la altura de las piernas. El caballero era valiente, pues no había abandonado su lienzo.

-¡Malandrín, tunante!- le espetaba Sir Cadogan- ¡Usar una vulgar navaja en vez de una espada! ¡Eso no es de caballeros!

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, Carrow?!- con su potente voz, y mirándole desde lo alto, pues casi le sacaba dos cabezas, Amycus se acobardó al ver plantada a su lado la figura tremendamente enfadada de Canvas.

-Inaudito, atacar a alguien que no se puede defender- McGonagall estaba indignada.

-Cállese, gallina desplu…-Carrow pensaba que podía meterse con ella, pero Canvas levantó su enorme puño delante de su cara, y éste se cayó inmediatamente.

-Váyase de aquí. Ni se le ocurra volver a acercase a uno de los cuadros de éste Castillo, si no quiere que le haga una demostración de lucha muggle- dijo Canvas, en un tono tan tranquilo, que sonó más amenazador que si lo hubiese gritado. Carrow le miró el puño, luego a la cara, dio media vuelta y no dijo ni adiós.

-Está bien, aquí no hay nada más que ver- McGonagall intentaba dispersar a los alumnos, cuando Filch se acercaba también donde estaban- que a tiempo llega, Filch, vaya a buscar al profesor Snape- Helena pensó por un momento que la mujer se había tragado un limón cuando pronunció esas últimas palabras.

En lo que tardó en llegar, Helena comprobó que Padma Patil, y Mandy Brocklehurst, ambas compañeras suyas de clase de Arte, aunque de Ravenclaw, también se habían acercado donde ella y el profesor Canvas.

-No parece muy grave- decía Patil- me recuerda a lo que le pasó al cuadro de la Señora Gorda…

-Sí, cuando la atacó ese tal Sirius Black…- corroboró Brocklehurst.

-Casi me alegro de poder tener algo que hacer- decía con pena el profesor Canvas, y le habló al retrato del cuadro- mi buen caballero, os rogaría que os refugiarais en otro cuadro, mientras restauramos el vuestro.

-No sin pesar, haré caso de vuestras palabras, gran señor- Cadogan hizo una inclinación de cabeza que provocó que la visera de su casco cayese, tapándole la cara, lo que hizo que la gente ahí presente se riese, y salió por el marco del cuadro, llegando al cuadro más cercano, un prado donde pacían unos bonitos caballos.

Llegó Snape, que interrogó con la mirada a la gente, y Helena desvió la mirada cuando se posó en ella.

-¿Tiene arreglo?- Snape observaba el cuadro vacío.

-Sí, llevará algo de tiempo pero se puede hacer- dijo el profesor Canvas.

-¿Quién dio el aviso?- quiso saber el director

-La señorita Riverside vino corriendo a la sala de profesores- contestó McGonagall. Severus posó sus ojos en ella, y Helena notó que se ponía colorada.

-Cómo no, la joven artista al rescate- dijo con sorna.

-Los pintores somos como los médicos, atendemos a todos por igual- dijeron Helena, Padma y Mandy a la vez, y tras un breve lapso de silencio, las tres se empezaron a reír, y el que más alto reía era el profesor Canvas.

-¡Esas son mis alumnas!- dijo el hombre, dando una palmada en la espalda a Patil, que era la que tenía más cerca, con tanta fuerza que la chica dio un par de pasos hacia adelante para evitar caer.

-Bien, pues si no hay más, vayan todos a sus tareas- dijo Severus, que ya se daba la vuelta para volver a su despacho.

\- En realidad sí, profesor, ¿podría hablar con usted y el profesor Canvas?- dijo Helena. Snape se giró, hizo un movimiento seco de cabeza, y todas las demás personas se fueron, menos los tres.

-En el discurso de principio de curso, dijo que no habría clases extraescolares, pero tendría un proyecto personal que llevar a cabo- dijo Helena, mirando primero a Snape y luego a Canvas- Necesitaría permiso para poder usar el aula de arte, para guardar el cuadro, los materiales y demás… Pero ahora con lo del cuadro de Sir Cadogan…

-Por mí puedes disponer de él cuando quieras, y si quieres que no coincidamos en el aula, lo comprendo- Canvas se dirigió a Snape- los artistas somos muy celosos con nuestras obras, y además- le dijo en tono más confidencial- siempre somos más permisivos con nuestros alumnos favoritos- Helena se puso tan colorada que irradiaba calor hasta por las orejas.

-Faltaría entonces que usted diese permiso, señor- Helena miró a Severus. Su cara no revelaba nada.

-De acuerdo- le limitó a decir, y sin más se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Helena sonrió al profesor Canvas.

-Cuando vayas a usar el aula, avísame. Y si necesitas alguna cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo- dijo él.

-Gracias, profesor.


	8. Chapter 8

El mes de septiembre dio paso a un fresco octubre. Los Carrow no consiguieron averiguar nada sobre el Ejército de Dumbledore. Helena estaba extrañada de que nadie hubiese dicho el nombre de varios integrantes conocidos. Y cuando pensaba en nadie, se refería a Draco y sus gorilas. Pues ellos fueron miembros en la Brigada Inquisidora, la que creó Dolores Umbridge, en contrapunto al ED. Era sabido que incluso habían estado en el Ministerio de Magia, combatiendo codo con codo con Potter. Al parecer, Malfoy, por alguna extraña razón, mantenía la boca cerrada.

Lo que peor llevaba Helena era asistir Artes Oscuras. No por lo que Amycus les enseñaba, sino por ver la cara de regocijo de Crabbe y Goyle, que por una vez en su vida destacaban en una asignatura.

A los alumnos que los hermanos habían pillado, les castigaban delante de sus compañeros de clase, para que lo viesen. Lo que más sorprendió a Helena, era que sólo los hermanos pillaban a alguien cometiendo infracciones. Yendo a clase de Transformaciones, Helena y Daphne se toparon con una disputa, en la que una chica de Gryffindor , de cuarto o así, había lanzado un hechizo que transformaron las orejas de otra chica de Slytherin en orejas de conejo, pero en ese momento la profesora McGonagall había estornudado y había cerrado los ojos. Cuando abrió los ojos, y la alumna de Slytherin se estaba quejando, la profesora McGonagall se limitó a decirle.

-Aún no estamos con los animagos, señorita Presley, vaya a la enfermería. Supongo que no cuente a nadie la humillación que ha pasado por que le saliesen orejas de conejo.

Helena pilló la indirecta, si decía algo, Presley quedaría como una tonta por haberse dejado hechizar, y así tampoco podían castigar a la otra alumna. Brillante.

Otro día, no hubo tanta suerte, al entrar al aula de Artes Oscuras, había un puñado de alumnos de primero, ninguno de Slytherin, asustados.

-Bien, alumnos-habló Amycus- hoy vamos a probar algunas de las maldiciones más comunes que hemos estado repasando estos días. Estos de aquí- señalando a los de primero- no han aprendido aún que no se puede jugar con un disco mordedor por los pasillos, así que vamos a aprovechar la lección para castigarlos. Poneos en fila, por favor.

Crabbe fue el primero, lanzó un hechizo de piernas de gelatina, y el pobre niño acabó tirado en el suelo, pues no se podía mantener de pie. Goyle lanzó el _Furnunculus_ , y a una niña se le llenó la cara y el cuello de granos. Al menos, pensó Helena, no eran de las peores maldiciones que se podían echar. Ella se decantó por _Rictusempra_ , y a quien se la lanzó empezó a reírse por un ataque de cosquillas. Los Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que estudiaban con ella también lanzaron los hechizos, a regañadientes. Terry Boot, de Ravenclaw, lanzó también el _Rictusempra_.

-Diez puntos menos por repetir, señor Boot. Sed más originales, chicos…-dijo Carrow.

También, como no ponían fin al anterior, los alumnos de primero fueron acumulando varios hechizos, así que la niña de los granos acabó bailando una extraña danza con las rodillas invertidas, y el de las piernas de gelatina le brotaban murciélagos por la nariz.

De no ser por la crueldad con la que algunos lanzaban los hechizos, aquello podía haber resultado hasta cómico. Al final a Helena se le revolvió el estómago.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente- dijo Carrow- Si vemos que esto no enseña a la gente, subiremos un nivel en la dificultad de los hechizos…

Era el primer sábado de octubre. La gente estaba desayunando cuando las lechuzas entraron con el correo. Algunas con pesados paquetes, otras con ligeras cartas. Algún que otro estudiante recibía la edición semanal de El Profeta. Aunque lo que más se veía últimamente, eran ejemplares del Quisquilloso, aunque no por la mesa de Slytherin. Al parecer, el padre de Luna publicaba artículos sobre las actividades de los mortífagos, como una escapada en masa que había ocurrido en Azkaban, cosa que contradecía, o directamente ni mencionaban en El Profeta. Debía ser esos comentarios lo que hacía que varias personas siempre estuviesen alrededor de Luna, como escoltas, puesto que muchos de los compañeros de Helena eran hijos de los que salían mencionados en el Quisquilloso, y tenían ganas de hacer callar esos comentarios, al más puro estilo Carrow. Cuando pudo obtener un ejemplar en las manos, a escondidas, también leyó que todo aquel que pudiese, ofreciera ayuda a Harry Potter, allá donde estuviese, y una campaña a favor del Elegido.

Helena recibió dos cartas esa mañana. Una de sus padres, y el otro no era más que un trozo de pergamino con su nombre escrito. Cuando terminó de desayunar, se despidió de sus amigas y volvió a la sala común. Allí leyó la carta de sus padres, sentada cómodamente en un viejo sofá hundido, tapada con una manta, pues ya empezaba a hacer frío en la sala común, pese a los verdes fuegos que brillaban en las chimeneas. Consiguió una pluma y pergamino, y contestó a sus padres una larga carta, contándoles cómo le iban las clases, los deberes, y demás cosas triviales. Les echaba mucho de menos, más que en anteriores ocasiones, puesto que esta vez ni siquiera estaban en el país, habían vuelto a España como les había sugerido. Cuando hubo terminado, fue a la lechucería. Ató a la pata de una bonita lechuza gris la carta y le deseó buen viaje. Y allí, sola como estaba, sacó el otro trozo de pergamino que había recibido.

Desdobló el papel con sumo cuidado, y sacó la varita. Ya tenía cierta soltura en hacer conjuros no verbales, así que posó la varita en el papel y pensó " _Aparecium_ ".

Una frase, escrita con una letra pequeña y apretada, apareció en el papel como si una mano invisible la escribiese.

"Lunes, cuatro de la tarde, en mi despacho. S."

Helena se puso colorada al reconocer la letra, y notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. Cuando consiguió calmarse, volvió a la sala común, donde pasó el resto de la mañana haciendo los deberes junto con Daphne. Después de comer, se permitió echar una siesta. Por la tarde, Pansy Parkinson fue a pedirle ayuda con sus deberes, dándole a entender que la perdonaba por lo de la clase de Herbología, aunque Helena creía que debía ser ella la que pidiese perdón por lo que hizo en clase de Artes Oscuras. Y a pesar de que no le hacía ninguna gracia, le sonrió cordialmente y accedió a explicarle las dudas que tenía.

Tras la cena, fue a buscar al profesor Canvas. El profesor Slughorn le había indicado que le podría encontrar en el aula de arte. Y así era. Estaba enfrascado con una paleta de color, buscando los tonos más apropiados para el cuadro de Sir Cadogan, que ya había empezado a restaurar.

El aula de arte estaba situada en el quinto piso. Era de tamaño mediano, dotada de seis caballetes, pinturas a medio acabar y de ejemplos en las paredes, un armario donde se guardan las pinturas, pociones y demás elementos necesarios, una mesa y el escritorio del profesor al fondo del aula.

Junto al profesor Canvas, estaban charlando McGonagall y Flitwick, Slughorn había acompañado a Helena, pues no debía ir sola por los pasillos a esas horas de la noche, aunque aún faltaban horas para el toque de queda.

Los presentes miraron a la joven, que se acercó tímidamente donde el profesor Canvas.

-Buenas noches, profesor- sabía que no debía molestarle mientras estaba con el pincel en la mano, pues era muy meticuloso cuando estaba buscando la combinación de colores que quería, y más en este caso que era para una restauración.

-Buenas noches, Helena, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- contestó al fin, cuando hubo quedado satisfecho con el tono verdoso amarronado que quería.

-Ya sé cuándo va a ser la primera sesión, señor. El lunes comienzo el retrato. ¿Podría guardarle aquí?

-Con que un retrato, ¿eh?- los otros tres profesores estaban también atentos a lo que hablaban- ¿También para presentarlo al EXTASIS?

-Esa sería mi intención, señor.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado esta vez?- Un destello de comprensión brillo en los azules ojos del profesor- No será acaso…

Por lo que veía Helena, los otros tres profesores que estaban allí también habían caído en la cuenta. Ninguno de las cinco personas allí presentes quería pronunciar su nombre, como de Quién-tu-sabes se tratase.

Qué diferente era aquella situación, a la de hacía dos años. Cambiando a Slughorn por Snape, todas las personas que estaban con Helena, estuvieron también en el despacho del director reunidas, cuando Dumbledore les comunicó que le había pedido a la joven que le hiciese su retrato, y ella había accedido, no sin reparos. Helena le había sugerido que fuese alguien con más experiencia, como su propia madre, quien hiciese aquél trabajo. Dumbledore había hablado con Canvas y Snape con anterioridad, y ambos coincidían que ella lo haría perfectamente. Helena estaba tan emocionada que lloró delante de todos ellos, diciendo que era un honor y un privilegio poder ser ella la que hiciera el retrato. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza.

Finalmente, fue Slughorn el que rompió el silencio.

-Yo ya lo sabía- dijo- desde el principio del curso.

Los labios de la profesora McGonagall estaban tan apretados que no eran más que una delgada línea en su rostro.

-Bueno, todos sabemos mi lema, "un pintor es como un médico, atendemos a todos por igual"- Helena se sintió profundamente agradecida por el comentario del profesor Canvas- Las puertas de este aula están siempre abiertas para ti.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, profesor- Helena dirigió una mirada de culpabilidad y gratitud a todos los presentes. Les dio las buenas noches y se fue a su sala común.

El domingo pasó rápidamente. Por esas fechas se hubiera jugado el primer partido oficial de Quidditch. En vez de eso, los de Ravenclaw y los de Hufflepuff habían organizado un partido amistoso, con la señora Hooch de árbitro. Ravenclaw ganó por treinta puntos de diferencia. Su nueva cazadora, que sustituía a Cho Chang, que había acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts, había atrapado la snitch en un vuelo espectacular.

El lunes llegó, y cuando Helena despertó, al lado de su cama encontró varios regalos de cumpleaños. Había un paquete lleno de golosinas de sus padres, que la decían que si aprobaba todo, para celebrar su segunda mayoría de edad, le pagarían el carnet de conducir muggle.

No se pudo creer quién le había hecho un regalo: Severus. Una balanza negra con la forma que se solía representar su propio signo zodiacal, para pesar ingredientes de pociones. Tenía grabadas en el pie las equivalencias entre onzas, gramos y libras en letras doradas, y las pesas tenían formas: ojo de tritón, cucaracha, un saco lleno de púas de erizo… Era realmente bonita y original. No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

Estuvo animada toda la mañana, aunque su mente se centraba en la cita que tenía por la tarde. Miraba el reloj cada poco, y no paraba de juguetear con un mechón de pelo. Le daba la sensación de que habían ralentizado el tiempo. Después de comer, fue a la sala común para empezar los deberes de transformaciones, una tabla de equivalencias entre los tamaños de diferentes animales y objetos. Sobre las cuatro menos cuarto, fue al pasillo del aula de Pociones, a un cuadro de una dama vestida de negro con estrellas bordadas, que ocultaba un pasadizo hasta la cuarta planta de la Gran Escalera, y de allí fue hasta la gárgola de piedra. A las cuatro en punto llamó al despacho del director y entró.

Snape estaba sentado en la silla del director, y no levantó la mirada de los papeles que leía con el ceño fruncido. Helena se sentó paciente, y se recreó contemplando el hermoso despacho circular. El retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black, director que perteneció a la casa de Slytherin, estaba vacío. Al lado del retrato, había una urna de cristal, en la que dentro reposaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Era una espada magnifica, y el rubí de la empuñadura, del tamaño de un huevo, tenía un vivo color rojo sangre.

-Buenas tardes, Helena- Severus apartó los papeles y cruzó las manos encima del escritorio.

-Buenas tardes, señor- ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Comenzamos? Aunque poco va a pintar sin los materiales necesarios- dijo irónico, al ver que la chica no traía nada.

-Quería practicar el hechizo para hacerlo aparecer aquí, señor- se levantó y se puso en mitad de la sala circular, se concentró, agitó su varita y pensó " _Adveni_!"

El caballete, el lienzo y el maletín de pinturas aparecieron alrededor de ella. Suspiró aliviada. Snape se levantó y se acercó dando varios aplausos.

-¿Has pensado cómo quieres ser retratado?

-La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre el tema, lo dejo a tu elección.

-Había pensado de pie, de cuerpo entero como figura central, y de atrezo una mesa con unas pociones encima, y una silla, así podrá estar de pie o sentado. ¿Llevas puesta la misma túnica de la que me diste el trozo?- Snape asintió- Entonces necesitamos una silla, y que te quedes a su lado de pie.

Snape pensó por un momento, e hizo aparecer una silla medallón con reposabrazos, de estilo francés, de madera oscura, ornamentada, muy hermosa y recia. La tela del tapizado era verde oliva, tanto en el asiento como en los reposabrazos. Se colocó a su lado, como le había indicado.

Helena posó el lienzo sobre el caballete y sacó un lápiz del maletín. Entre ambos había unos tres metros de distancia, y cuando se asomaba por el lateral del lienzo, cerraba un ojo.

-Deja de hacer eso- dijo Snape, enfadado.

-¿Perdón, hacer qué?- la joven se asomó por el borde del lienzo, tan sorprendida, que dejó la mano suspendida en el aire.

-Guiñarme un ojo, no es apropiado.

Helena se echó a reír con ganas, una risa sonora y sincera. Salvó la distancia que había entre ellos, y se quedó de pie junto al hombre, a menos de un palmo de distancia. Le agradó ver cómo él se sentía incómodo.

-Para tomar medidas de lejos suelo cerrar un ojo, me ayuda a enfocar. Siento haberte molestado. Es parte de mi trabajo, aunque si lo prefieres- se acercó más a él, y levantó una mano- puedo hacerlo de manera manual- y le acarició una mejilla, él dio un paso atrás.

-Si me explicas tu trabajo- repuso él- quizá así no me resulte inusual lo que hagas.

Ella retrocedió y le sonrió.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo cuente?

-Preferiría charlar de algo si vamos a tener que pasar tanto tiempo… juntos- él también sonrió.

Ambos volvieron a sus respectivas posiciones.

-Estoy haciendo un boceto de los elementos que compondrán el cuadro. En este caso, la silla a la derecha, un poco más atrás la mesa con las pociones a la izquierda, y tú en el centro. De momento necesito que estés de pie, para calcular las proporciones correctas de los elementos.

-Pero aquí estamos solo la silla y yo, ¿y la mesa?

-Es lo que tiene la imaginación- la mano de Helena estaba bien adiestrada y se movía con precisión- me basaré en la silla que has hecho aparecer, para hacerla a conjunto. Esta obra será una composición triangular.

-Eso suena a Aritmancia.

-Bien observado- ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque él no vio el movimiento- Ni te imaginas la importancia de la Aritmancia en la pintura. Haré del tres el número de protección en esta obra. El tres tiene un gran poder mágico.

-Algo recuerdo de cuando la estudié, aunque han pasado años ya. Los estados de la materia, en la metafísica, las tres potencias de la inteligencia, el tiempo…

-¡Sí! Y en lo que mí respecta, los tres colores primarios, los tres secundarios, la relación blanco-gris-negro… También tiene influencia en la música, en la religión, y es el número de la familia, hombre-mujer-hijo- Helena lo dijo sin pensar, pero notó como se enfriaba el ambiente casi al instante.

-La verdad es que suena fascinante- dijo él, y la tensión del momento se disipó.

Siguieron hablando, una conversación fluida, sin silencios incómodos. Helena estaba disfrutando, se notaba que el hombre era muy inteligente, sabía hacer preguntas muy agudas y escuchaba con atención lo que ella le contaba. En un momento, ella le pidió que se sentase, para otro esbozo. Él hizo caso, pero estaba en una postura muy forzada. Ella se le acercó.

-Estás muy tenso, no queda bien la forma, ¿me permites?- él asintió, y ella le fue colocando, cogiéndole suavemente por los hombros, el brazo, incluso la mano se la colocó en la mejilla, dándole un aire serio y misterioso. Ella estaba concentrada, y cuando acabó, comprobó cómo quedaba, los ojos de Severus la miraban, entre fascinados y calculadores. Se quedaron así, mirándose el uno a la otra, conectados de una manera inexplicable. Ella se separó, y volvió a su lienzo. Tenía grabada la imagen y no quería perderla.

Sobre las seis menos veinte, Helena guardó el carboncillo, e hizo una señal a Snape para que se acercase. Se levantó, y de varias zancadas se colocó detrás de ella, apoyando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de ella.

-¿Qué te parece?- Helena estudió el rostro de Severus mientras éste contemplaba el lienzo.

El boceto estaba acabado. Detrás de él se veía una parte de la mesa, y tres matraces con lo que debían ser tres tipos diferentes de pociones. Tal y como le había dicho, la pata de la mesa parecía a conjunto de la silla. Lo que le sorprendió, a pesar de que se lo había dicho, es que había dos figuras, una de pie y la otra sentada. En ambas se veía ya el rostro, cómo quedaba la caída y las arrugas de la ropa en ambas posiciones. Había una flecha en diagonal en la parte superior izquierda del lienzo, que le apuntaba al rostro.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó él de manera educada.

-Donde estará el foco de luz. La silla es preciosa, pero no quiero que te quite el protagonismo, así que la dejaré un poco en penumbra- ella le volvió a mirar, y otra vez sintió esa conexión, la miraba de una manera extraña y peculiar. Se separó de él con cuidado.

-Tengo que llevar todo esto al aula de arte, no me atrevo a hacerlo desaparecer con magia- dijo ella.

-Permíteme- él sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo que todo se evaporase en el aire.

-Gracias- ella le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza. Recordó las veces que él paseaba por la mazmorra cuando daba clases de pociones, y cuando se ponía a su lado, aunque no decía si la poción estaba bien, sólo asentía a modo de aprobación, ella siempre le sonreía, curvando un poco los labios.

-Debo darme prisa, o no llego para la cena- añadió ella.

-Te acompaño- e hizo un además con la mano, invitándola a ir delante. Salieron, y él cerró la puerta del despacho detrás de él. Cuando Helena empezaba a bajar los escalones, él la agarró por el brazo y la hizo girar, para quedarse frente a frente. Severus bajó unos escalones, para que sus caras quedasen a la misma altura y la agarró firmemente de las manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Helena- dijo, y se echó hacia delante, posando sus labios en los de ella. Un beso simple y sencillo, que hizo que a la joven la temblasen las piernas.

Cuando se separó, él tenía una mirada expectante, y ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Creo que me gusta más este regalo que la balanza- no podía mirarle, estaba demasiado aturdida que bajó la cabeza. Él soltó una de sus manos para levantársela y volverla a besar. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, y él le soltó la cara y las manos.

-Vamos, hay que ir a cenar- lo dijo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Echó a andar escaleras abajo, y al poco ella le siguió al Gran Comedor.


	9. Chapter 9

La víspera de Halloween, Helena estaba en la biblioteca, buscando información para los deberes de Aritmancia, un complicado estudio sobre la serie de Fibonacci que la profesora Vector les había mandado. Había encontrado algo relacionado con el número de los pétalos de las flores, y se apuntó preguntarle a la profesora Sprout si sabía algo al respecto, cuando oyó tres voces conocidas en el pasillo de al lado, hablando rápidamente y entre susurros.

Al oír que mencionaban a una persona en particular, no pudo evitar prestar atención.

Cuando las tres personas terminaron de hablar, Helena oyó el ruido de sillas y se enfrascó en sus deberes. Por el rabillo del ojo los vio pasar, el grupo no le prestaron atención.

Se lo pensó dos veces. Finalmente, arrancó un trozo de pergamino de la hoja de sucio y escribió una línea. Recogió todo y fue a la lechucería a toda prisa. Para el poco trayecto que iba a realizar, escogió una pequeña lechuza, una bolita de color marrón pardo de ojos saltones. Le susurró su destino y deseó que le llegase el mensaje a tiempo.

Al día siguiente, el castillo amaneció decorado con motivos de Halloween, pero no tanto como años anteriores. No había cabida para la diversión ese año, no con Snape de director. Menos, con mortífagos rondando por los pasillos, y dementores en los exteriores. Pues ya alguien, desobedeciendo lo que Snape había dicho al principio de curso, había intentado usar uno de los pasadizos que conducen al exterior del castillo. Había logrado entrar, pero al final del recorrido había dos dementores. Afortunadamente, el chico, un tal Zacharias Smith, sabía el encantamiento patronus, y pudo mantenerlos a raya. Lo malo es que quien fue a buscarle fue la profesora Alecto, y se llevó un buen castigo por su rebeldía.

Todos los alumnos fueron al Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena, programada para las seis. Helena intentó buscar con la mirada a las tres personas que había escuchado hablar el día anterior, pero no les vio. Se sentó en la mesa. Malfoy estaba de cháchara con Crabbe y Goyle, Pansy le miraba como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo. Helena se sentó con Daphne y Millicent, hablando de cosas varias. Por algún motivo (que Helena creyó saber por lo que le había contado Daphne) Astoria, que siempre había preferido estar con sus compañeras de curso, pasaba más rato cerca de su hermana Daphne, y también cerca de donde estuviese Malfoy. Hubo un momento que miró a la mesa de profesores. Snape estaba en el centro, cenando tranquilamente. Los Carrow estaban sentados cada uno a un lado suyo. Los otros profesores charlaban entre sí. Volvió a mirar a Severus, y él levantó la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, y dio un leve movimiento de cabeza. Poco antes de los postres, se oyó una alarma. Parecía el maullido de un gato amplificado mágicamente. Snape se levantó como si tuviese un resorte, y las risas y murmullo de la gente dieron paso a un silencio rotundo.

-Que los jefes de las casas lleven a los alumnos a sus dormitorios, y luego vengan a mi despacho- dijo con tono autoritario- Los demás profesores, que vayan por las plantas de ronda- miró a los Carrow, como pensando qué iba a decir a continuación, y dijo en tono más bajo- vosotros dos, seguidme.

Todo el mundo se puso en pie. Las voces de McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y Slughorn resonaban en el Gran Comedor, a gritos de "Seguidme, por favor". Los alumnos empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

-¿Qué creéis que está pasando?- preguntó Pansy, aunque sólo miraba Draco.

-Ni idea, pero ojalá me dejen a mí impartir el castigo…- le contestó.

En cuanto el último alumno atravesó el muro y entró en la sala común de Slytherin, Slughorn ordenó a los prefectos más antiguos, que no eran otros sino Draco y Pansy, que mandasen a los más jóvenes a la cama y que nadie saliese de los dormitorios. Sin más, marchó, siguiendo las órdenes que él tenía.

Los dos le hicieron caso, mandaron a los más jóvenes a sus dormitorios, aunque sin esmerarse, pero sí que no dejaron que nadie saliese de la estancia. Pasaron algo menos de dos horas, cuando Slughorn regresó. La calva le brillaba por el sudor. No se molestó cuando la mayoría de los alumnos estaban fuera de sus camas, expectantes por saber qué había pasado y deseosos de que se lo contase.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, profesor?-Draco aún sabía usar su tono adulador cuando le interesaba. El mismo que usó con Severus durante años, pensó Helena.

-Alguien había entrado en el despacho del director- dijo Slughorn, saco un pañuelo para limpiarse la frente- Querían coger algo de allí.

-¿Qué querían coger, señor?- Esta vez fue Blaise Zabini, un chico negro, alto, de pómulos marcados y ojos rasgados, que el año anterior había pertenecido al Club de las Eminencias.

El profesor resopló. Era un caso perdido evitar contar nada. Se acabaría sabiendo poro todo el colegio. Esos eran los pensamientos que Helena creía que estaba teniendo Slughorn, pues se le venía pensando qué hacer. Con un movimiento de hombros, finalmente habló.

-La espada de Godric Gryffindor. Severus había puesto un encantamiento maullido, que se activó cuando…

-La urna- Helena soltó de golpe, y todo el mundo se la quedó mirando sorprendido- La espada estaba dentro de una urna de cristal- explicó Helena- seguro que cuando la rompieron se activó el hechizo.

-Así es- el profesor aún tenía las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa- eso pilló por sorpresa a los muchachos, y cuando quisieron reaccionar, Snape les cogió ya en las escaleras, como vulgarmente se dice, con las manos en el caldero.

\- ¿Les han castigado, señor?- preguntó Pansy emocionada.

-Los Carrow querían lanzarles la maldición Cruciatus allí mismo. Filius y Minerva abogaron por los chicos, alegando que eran los jefes de sus casas y que ellos les castigarían como correspondía.

-¿Y qué se ha decidido?- dijo Draco.

-El profesor Snape les ha mandado al Bosque Prohibido, con Hagrid, un día de esta semana.

Algunos alumnos soltaron un silbido, otros se sonrieron. El Bosque Prohibido no se llamaba así por nada. Allí vivían los Centauros, y según contaban otras criaturas aterradoras. El Bosque era de las pocas cosas que aún imponían respeto por sí mismo.

Finalmente, Helena hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer. Aunque ella, por desgracia, ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Quién ha sido, profesor?

Éste suspiró.

-Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood.

Durante el desayuno del día siguiente no se hablaba de otra cosa. Incluso se sabían más detalles, pues los retratos del despacho del director lo habían visto todo, y los que tenían otro cuadro por el castillo se dedicaron a contar lo ocurrido.

Habían conseguido entrar porque sabían la contraseña, y eso había provocado que ahora nadie, ni alumno ni profesor, entraran al despacho si no es acompañado por el director mismo. Ningún profesor sabría las contraseñas, sin distinción. Como Helena sabía, el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black era el más cercano a la urna e intentó persuadir a los chicos de que no lo hicieran, y fue él quien mandó a los otros retratos a que fuesen por el castillo a dar la voz de alarma. Al parecer, los desafortunados ladrones ni siquiera hicieron caso al retrato de Dumbledore. "No había nada de valiente en robar un objeto", les dijo, y Luna contestó que ya la cogería ella, que era de Ravenclaw. Casualmente, Snape había encantado la urna, y cuando la rompieron, sonó la alarma tan fuerte, que se asustaron y se quedaron paralizados. Neville se había caído encima de los trozos de la urna, y se había cortado una mano. Entre intentar detener la hemorragia y salir corriendo de allí, Ginny espada en mano, Snape los pilló al final de la escalera de caracol de la gárgola de piedra. Los tres fueron inmovilizados por los Carrow, que hicieron aparecer unas cuerdas con un movimiento de varita. Llegaron el resto de profesores, y discutieron sobre el castigo final para los tres alumnos.

Neville tenía una mano vendada, y él y Ginny estaban rodeados de compañeros de Gryffindor, como si fuesen un muro de protección. Luna también recibía el mismo grado de ayuda de sus compañeros Ravenclaw.

Los siguientes días, a la hora de las comidas, la silla del director estaba vacía, lo que preocupaba mucho a Helena. Temía que Severus también fuese castigado, por alguien mil veces peor que los Carrow.

Un par de días más tarde, de camino a clase de Herbología, Helena oyó a Ernie Macmillan hablar con Hannah Abbott. Le contaba que había visto salir a Alecto Carrow rumbo a Hogsmeade, refunfuñando para sí que no era la lechuza de nadie, relegada a hacer los recados de otros. Que tenía que ir a Gringotts, y parecía que llevaba algo grande y pesado oculto debajo de la capa.


	10. Chapter 10

Como ya saben, está basado en los personajes y mundo creados por J.K. Rowling.

Era la tercera semana de noviembre. Después de la cena, Helena estaba en la sala común con Daphne y Millicent jugando una partida de snaps explosivos, sentadas en el suelo. A ninguna les apetecía hacer los deberes. Una figura entró por el muro de la sala común con paso firme. Helena le vio buscar a alguien con la mirada, y cuando la encontró, se dirigió hacia ella. Cuando pasó al lado de Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy, éste último se levantó del sofá donde estaba.

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape- dijo.

-Buenas noches, Draco- el hombre no se paró, sino que siguió hasta donde estaban las tres chicas sentadas, y en ése momento una carta explotó cuando Daphne la posaba en el suelo.

-¿Podría acompañarme, señorita Riverside?

-Por supuesto, profesor- sus amigas la interrogaron con la mirada. Ella se levantó, se arregló el uniforme y le siguió, que ya iba hacia la salida. Ella le siguió todo el trayecto a dos pasos de distancia, oyendo el fru-frú que hacía la túnica de Snape al caminar. Ya casi cuando llegaron a la gárgola de piedra, él sacó la varita, la apuntó con ella, y sin pronunciar el hechizo en voz alta, ella notó un pitido en los oídos que no la dejaban oír nada. Vio cómo él decía la contraseña a la gárgola, y en lo que ascendían los escalones, él la tomó de la mano, suave pero firmemente, y cogidos de la mano subieron las escaleras. Antes de entrar en el despacho, él la volvió a apuntar con la varita y dejó de notar aquél zumbido.

-Gracias- dijo ella, encantada porque aún seguían sus manos entrelazadas.

-Soy yo quien debería dártelas, por lo de la espada. El "truco o trato que querían hacer en mi despacho"- esta vez Helena se lo esperaba, él se inclinó y se besaron. Un beso largo y apasionado, que sonó como una ventosa cuando se separaron. Helena rio nerviosa, y él con su sonrisa ladeada.

-No creo que sólo hayas venido a buscarme por esto- dijo ella.

-Cierto, tengo que pedirte un favor- soltándola de las manos, abrió la pesada puerta y entraron al despacho. La voz de uno de los directores se oía con más claridad que la de los demás.

-Ya era hora, señor director, ésa estúpida sangre sucia…

-Phineas- dijo Snape en tono cortante.

Helena vio que el retrato del profesor Black llevaba puesta una venda en los ojos.

-Creo que están juntos, pero no sé dónde- el hombre seguía en sus trece.

-Phineas, Severus viene acompañado.

Esta vez era Dumbledore el que habló. La verdad es que el cuadro le había quedado magnifico. El pelo y la barba plateados, que se había inspirado en una catarata, las gafas de media luna, posadas en esa nariz torcida, y los intimidantes ojos azules, que tenían la misma vida. Sonrió a la joven, mirándola por encima de las gafas.

-Buenas noches, Helena. Me alegra verte.

-Lo mismo digo, profesor.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando pintabas este retrato. No te llegué a decir lo mucho que me alegré cuando supe que habías sacado un Extraordinario en el TIMO.

-Gracias, señor. Y eso que casi tuve que acabarle mirando su cromo de las ranas de chocolate.

El viejo director y demás cuadros de la estancia rieron por el comentario. El retrato ya estaba casi acabado fue cuando la horrenda cara de sapo Dolores Umbrigde ocupó temporalmente el cargo de directora, puesto que Dumbledore tuvo que huir del castillo. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore volvió al sitio que le correspondía, y pudieron acabar el cuadro. El mismo fue quien intercedió y convenció a los examinadores para que la muchacha pudiese presentar el retrato, pese a que oficialmente habían acabado los exámenes.

-Ya sé que ahora estás con el retrato del actual director- cabeceó en señal de aprobación hacia Snape- Seguro que a Severus le agrada tener alguien con quién charlar, más joven y mucho más guapa que todas estas viejas pinturas.

Entre los cuadros se oyeron burlas, risas y algún que otro gruñido de protesta. Cuando Snape le fue a replicar, el profesor Black estalló.

-No estamos aquí para risas, damas y caballeros ¡Mi cuadro!, Mi obra de arte- se llevó las manos a la venda que le cubría los ojos- ¡Que alguien me quite esto de una vez!

Como quedaba en alto, Snape hizo aparecer una escalera, y la sujetó. Con la cabeza, hizo una señal a la joven para que subiera. Cuando Helena sacó la varita y apuntó al retrato, Snape la cortó.

-¿Podrías decir el hechizo en voz alta? Para aprenderlo y no tener que molestarte en futuras ocasiones.

-Por supuesto, señor- Helena disimuló la curiosidad. Apuntó con la varita al hombre que estaba en el cuadro, de pelo oscuro, rostro puntiagudo y con barbita- Si es tan amable de quedarse quieto un momento, profesor Black. Gracias. _Luminati_.

La venda desapareció. El hombre se llevó las manos al rostro, miró a Helena, y a la "S" de Slytherin de su túnica, y ella creyó oír un "gracias" disimulado en una tos.

-Phineas- le regañó Dumbledore.

-Está bien, está bien. Gracias, señorita Riverside- admitió a regañadientes.

Snape le tendió la mano, para que se apoyase mientras bajaba la escalera, y ella aceptó encantada. Cuando su pie se posó en el suelo, él retiró la mano con más brusquedad de la que ella creía que debía. Luego hizo desaparecer la escalera.

-¿Te viene bien mañana para la siguiente sesión?- preguntó Snape.

-Me temo que no- el rostro de Snape se contrajo- los miércoles tengo clases todo el día. ¿Podría ser el jueves, a las tres?

-El jueves entonces. A raíz de la escaramuza que hicieron esos tres…alumnos- Helena sonrió, seguro que no era "alumnos" la palabra que le hubiese gustado decir a Severus- continuaremos en el aula de Arte. Ya aviso yo al profesor Canvas. Vamos, te acompaño a la sala común.

Helena se despidió con la mano del retrato de Dumbledore y demás directores. Algunos le devolvieron el saludo, y le desearon buenas noches. La muchacha estaba empezando a coger cariño a esas escaleras, pues él la besó y la abrazó con timidez. Ella aspiró el aroma de su túnica, que olía a una mezcla de ingredientes para pociones. Y de perfume, para disimular el mal olor de alguno de ellos.

El jueves llegó, y aunque estaba un poco saturada de deberes y hechizos a practicar, fue al aula de arte diez minutos antes de la hora. Colocó el lienzo sobre el caballete, fue al armario donde estaban las pociones y las pinturas, cuando entró el contrahecho Amycus Carrow. La miró de manera calculadora y se acercó a ella, demasiado cerca.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?- el aliento le apestaba, Helena no se atrevía ni a pestañear. Cuando iba a hablar, él le puso un dedo sobre la boca- Prefiero las sangre pura, pero con una muñequita mestiza tan bonita como tú podría hacer una excepción. Incluso si te portas bien, podría pasar por alto ése comportamiento a favor de los muggles- dijo, mientras ascendía el dedo por la mejilla.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Amycus?- La voz de Severus solo fue un susurro, pero tan amenazador como el silbido de una serpiente, que hasta a Helena se le puso la carne de gallina. Carrow se separó un par de pasos de la chica, y como si se hubiese aparecido, Severus se colocó entre él y Helena, empujando a la chica detrás de él. Tenía la varita en la mano.

-Disculpa, Severus, sólo quería… jugar un poco con ella.

-No toleraré este comportamiento. No vuelvas a hacer nada parecido, o hablaré con El Señor Tenebroso. Además ella es mía- añadió con fiereza.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Carrow, que miró a la chica como un hambriento ve un festín, se relamió los labios.

-Hay que reconocer que tienes buen gusto con tus juguetes, Severus.

-Fuera de aquí- Snape acompañó hasta la puerta a Amycus, y cuando éste salió, cerró la puerta con un portazo, apuntó con la varita, y dijo " _Fermaportus_ " y después " _Muffiato_ ".

Se acercó a zancadas a Helena, que apenas se había movido de donde la había dejado. La cogió por los brazos y las sacudió.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí- se obligó a mirarle a los ojos, y le sonrió, incluso eso la ayudó a tranquilizarse- Has llegado a tiempo. Gracias.

La soltó y se puso a dar paseos por el aula, con los puños apretados, varita en mano, de la cual empezaron a salir chispas rojas.

-Severus, cálmate, no ha pasado nada, estoy bien, de verdad- ella se acercó a él, pero la apartó de un empujón.

-Esto ha sido un estupidez…Cómo he podido…

-¿A qué te refieres?- Helena estaba confusa.

-No debí acceder… además… yo… ella…- el hombre desvariaba, se desplomó sobre una silla. Ella se acercó corriendo.

-Severus- ella susurró su nombre, le tomó el rostro entre las manos para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos, que estaban brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas y lleno de dolor.

-La mujer a la que amaba, que sigo amando, murió por mi culpa- dijo al fin, había una profunda pena en su voz- No quiero que te pase nada a ti- cerró los ojos, y ella le besó la frente, los párpados, las mejillas, en la aguileña nariz y finalmente en los labios, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que él, más sereno, la apartó suavemente de su lado.

-No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, Severus- dijo ella con una sonrisilla- ¿Quieres que aplacemos la sesión de pintura para otro momento?

-No- su voz sonaba segura, haría recuperado la compostura, hizo aparecer la silla medallón y se sentó en ella. Por un momento a Helena le pareció un rey en su trono.

-¿Necesitas que esté de pie?- preguntó él.

-Te aviso cuando haga falta, lo que sí necesito- sacó su varita- _Sphaeri Lucis_ \- una esfera luminosa apareció, y la dirigió hacia la derecha de Snape. Él la miró y curvó los labios.

-¿El foco de luz?- preguntó él, al ver que no contestaba, se asustó-¿Pasa algo?

-Tu pelo…-consiguió articular. Y esta vez fue él quien soltó una carcajada, y Helena llegó a pensar si alguien le había escuchado reír alguna vez.

-Me pediste que lo lavara, ¿no?- no brillaba, pero sí estaba más suelto, menos grasiento que como lo llevaba habitualmente.

Ella sonrió de pura felicidad. Cogió pincel y la paleta de color, y comenzó a dibujar, rellenado los huecos del esbozo.

Esta vez, él le pidió que le hablase de su tierra natal, de su infancia, de lo que se la ocurriese. Ella se emocionaba recordado los verdes campos, las montañas, el mar y las playas. También de los sitios que había visitado con sus padres, alrededor del mundo. También él le preguntaba, pero a Helena le dio la sensación que a veces estaba un poco ausente, pero no le importó.

Casi a las seis, ella recogió los bártulos, le enseñó cómo iba la pintura. Se despidieron hasta la siguiente sesión. Ella abrió la puerta con " _Alohomora_ " y al cerrarla, el portazo sonó como una fría despedida.


	11. Chapter 11

Eran principios de diciembre. El odio que la casa Gryffindor profesaba a Slytherin era cada vez mayor, y lo ponían de manifiesto a la mínima ocasión. Además, los Ravenclaw mostraban desprecio, e incluso los Hufflepuff, que siempre se habían mantenido neutrales, no ocultaban su disgusto. Había vuelto a aparecer otra pintada en el castillo, que decía "Somos muchos y el Ejército de Dumbledore seguirá luchando". Lo que más le dolía a Helena es que en clase de pociones, tanto Ernie como Lisa le hacían el vacío. Los profesores ya no daban puntos si contestaba correctamente a las preguntas. Los Slytherin tenían cierto grado de inmunidad contra los castigos, por lo que se habían ganado la enemistad de las otras casas y de los profesores. Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba por los pasillos, como si el castillo fuese suyo, e iba asustando y amenazando a los alumnos más jóvenes.

Estaban un día en clase de Artes Oscuras, esperando a que llegase Amycus al aula. Cuando entró, llevaba consigo a varios estudiantes, que parecían de tercero o cuarto. Ninguno era de Slytherin.

-A todos estos se les ha pillado cometiendo acciones que infringen las normas del colegio. Así que hoy vamos a practicar las maldiciones imperdonables- se rio- Poneros en fila, por favor.

La mayoría de los Slytherin se pusieron los primeros, los otros apenas se habían movido.

-Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día- Carrow empezaba a impacientarse.

Helena no se había puesto a la fila. Desde el incidente del aula de arte, los dos hermanos parecían dejarla tranquila, pero esta vez la miraba también con desagrado, y Helena, muy a su pesar, dio un empujón a Anthony Goldstein y a Michael Corner para que se pusieran en la fila, y eso pareció aplacar a Carrow.

-No, no, no- dijo el mortífago- lo siento chicos, pero me temo que vosotros ya habéis practicado mucho- les hizo un gesto resignado a Draco, Zabini y otros Slytherin- Creo que deberíamos dejar a otros. Señor Corner, adelante por favor, pruebe con Arckeley.

Los dos chicos se miraron, el más joven asustado y el mayor con pena. Ambos eran de Ravenclaw, lo que hacía una doble tortura. Michael movió los labios, como susurrando un "Lo siento", ya en voz alta dijo "Cruccio".

El pobre Arckerley cayó al suelo chillando de dolor. Helena recordó lo que se sentía, pero ella había conseguido por un momento no gritar, y él gritaba mucho. Helena comprendió, estaba exagerando a propósito. Como les había dicho el profesor Carrow, "hay que sentirlo de verdad, para que la víctima lo aprecie correctamente". Evidentemente, Michael Corner no quería hacerlo, y Arckeley sentía dolor, pero no el nivel que Carrow deseaba, por eso estaba exagerando. Una estrategia muy inteligente, digna de los Ravenclaw, y deseó que compartieran esa información con las demás casas.

Sólo fueron unos minutos, cuando Corner cortó el hechizo, la culpa asomaba a su rostro.

-Bien hecho- dijo el profesor aplaudiendo, se lo había creído- Me han encantado sus gritos. Ojalá se vuelva a saltar las normas, estoy deseando castigarle otra vez.

Los Slytherin reían, Helena se obligó a reír también. El resto de la clase estaba lívido.

-Señor Longbottom, su turno, para usted…Dennis Creevy.

Esta vez dos Gryffindor enfrentados. Helena le sonaba ese nombre, ¿fue un chico que se cayó al lago y le salvó el calamar gigante? ¿O era el que petrificaron, que hacía fotos a Potter? La voz de Neville la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-No.

Todos dejaron de respirar, clavados en el sitio. Malfoy sonreía socarronamente, Pansy Parkinson se atrevió por un momento a cogerle del brazo, también sonriendo. Crabbe y Goyle hicieron crujir sus nudillos. Helena notó que alguien la agarraba de la manga. No se había dado cuenta que Daphne estaba a su lado, asustada.

-¿Cómo qué no?- Amycus se acercó a Neville. Ambos eran de la misma altura. Sacó su cuchillo de plata, con el que había rajado el cuadro de Sir Cadogan, y lo posó en la mejilla del muchacho.

-He dicho que no- sus ojos reflejaban miedo, pero la voz sonaba con aplomo.

-Esta debe ser la famosa valentía de los Gryffindor. Pues has de saber que de la valentía a la estupidez sólo hay un paso- Amycus apretó el cuchillo, y una gota de sangre asomó por la mejilla de Neville. En ese momento, alguien gritó ¡ _Protego_!

El hechizo hizo que ambas figuras saliesen despedidas en direcciones opuestas con fuerza, a Neville le recogieron un mar de brazos, Carrow, por el contrario, se golpeó la espalda contra el suelo. A Draco se le había congelado la sonrisa en la boca, pero reaccionó y mandó a Crabbe y a Goyle a que fuesen a ayudar al profesor a levantarse. Cuando ya estuvo de pie, buscó con la mirada quién había lanzado el hechizo. No le resultó difícil, Seamus Finnigan, el compañero de Neville, aún tenía la varita en mano, preparada, apuntándole. Amycus se movió con una sorprendente velocidad, y asestó un puñetazo a Seamus en la cara, y acabó lo que había empezado, un destello plateado surcó el rostro de Neville.

Ni Michael Corner, Seamus Finnigan ni Neville Longbottom fueron a cenar esa noche. Todo el gran comedor era un hervidero. La noticia se había propagado por todo el colegio a una velocidad de vértigo. Helena miró a la mesa de profesores. Estaban más silenciosos que otras veces. Había ira, odio y desprecio mal disimulados en sus caras. El corazón se le aceleró cuando miró a Severus. No mostraba nada, aunque de vez en cuando se le juntaban las cejas, mientras cenaba en silencio. Luego le dieron ganas de vomitar. Los hermanos, sentados a ambos lados de Snape, charlaban animadamente entre ellos, como si el director no estuviese sentado en mitad.

Helena oyó gente hablar a sus espaldas, en la mesa de Hufflepuff, cerró los ojos, para concentrarse en lo que hablaban.

-Neville y los demás están en la enfermería- decía Macmillan, con su pomposa manera de hablar- han enviado un mensaje.

-¿Con… eso?- preguntó Hannah Abbott.

-Sí, que lo guardásemos en el calcetín, por si nos obligaban a vaciar los bolsillos.

-Yo también lo he leído- Helena no estaba segura quien habló, creía que se llamaba Susan Bones, una chica de pelo castaño, recogido en una larga trenza- Me parece buena idea.

-Tenemos que ayudarnos- continuó Ernie- Para eso se formó el ED. Tenemos que hacer que Harry se sienta orgulloso de nosotros.

-Espero que esté bien- dijo Hanna- ¿Dónde creéis que estará?

-No lo sé, pero a mí El Profeta no me engaña- dijo Ernie con solemnidad- Harry está luchando, allí donde se encuentre.

-Bien dicho- concluyó Susan Bones.

Al día siguiente, había una nueva pintada en el rellano que daba al Gran Comedor, "El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando gente", en negro y mayúsculas. Cuando Snape se acercó al lugar, apartando a empujones a la gente, estaba furioso.

Los Carrow quisieron ir inmediatamente a por Longbottom, pero la enfermera Pomfrey, que en ese momento había dejado la enfermería para ir a la biblioteca a por un libro, juró que el chico no podía haberlo hecho, pues tanto él como los otros dos alumnos habían estado bajo su vigilancia toda la noche.

Fue Pansy Parkinson quien sugirió a los hermanos que preguntasen a Ginny Weasley. Helena, por lo que consiguió oír aquí y allá, la chica no consiguió tener una coartada. Al parecer, ella dijo que fue a visitar a Neville a la enfermería, pero la señora Pomfrey ya había dicho que nadie había entrado o salido de la enfermería durante la noche, cayendo en una contradicción.

Los de sexto salían del aula de Transformaciones cuando llegaban los de séptimo. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con Ginny, y Helena oyó la conversación.

-Órdenes del director- decía la profesora, con el rostro contraído de disgusto- Se le han prohibido las salidas a Hogsmeade.

-Pero profesora…

-Lo siento, señorita Weasley, no hay más que hablar.

Parecía que la chica iba a volver a protestar, pero la mirada de McGonagall hizo que se tragase las palabras y aceptase el castigo.

Durante la cena de ese mismo día, casi al final de los postres, el director Snape se levantó y fue al estrado en forma de lechuza. Carraspeó.

-Silencio- aunque era innecesaria esa palabra, pues al levantarse el director todo el mundo se había callado y un silencio sepulcral llenó el Gran Comedor. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en él. Snape dio un vistazo a todas las mesas, deteniéndose unos segundos más de la cuenta en la mesa de Slytherin, donde su mirada conectó fugazmente con la de Helena, que bajó la cabeza para evitar ponerse colorada. Entonces Snape habló.

-En vista de los acontecimientos que han ido sucediendo, todos los alumnos cuyo comportamiento deje que desear, o no alcance los niveles académicos aceptables, se les negará las salidas a Hogsmeade- nadie en el comedor replicó, pero hubo rostros de disgusto- Recordaros también, que quien intente salir del colegio por algún pasadizo, se encontrarán con guardianes que no tendrán piedad ni clemencia y también se encontrarán con otros seres despreciables- breve pausa- Quedan suspendidos los partidos amistosos de Quidditch. No habrá grupos de tres o más personas juntas- Giró la cabeza a la mesa de Slytherin, pero sin mirar a nadie en concreto. Aunque para Helena quedaba claro que iba por Malfoy, que siempre llevaba pegados a sus talones a Crabbe y Goyle- Sin excepciones. Para acabar, aquellos que deseen volver a sus hogares durante las vacaciones de Navidad, deben decírselo a los jefes de sus casas durante la próxima semana. El sábado será la última salida a Hogsmeade del año y el tren saldrá el domingo por la mañana. Retírense a sus dormitorios.

Tanto alumnos como profesores pusieron rumbo a sus respectivos destinos. Cuando algún profesor veía un grupo de tres, rogaban a los miembros que se separasen, lo que acabó formando una fila de parejas. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, los más jóvenes se fueron a dormir. Draco y su cuadrilla se pusieron a charlar, y Helena se sorprendió oírle despotricar contra Snape, que siempre había sido su profesor preferido.

Helena se despidió de Daphne y Millicent, fue la primera en llegar al dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo. Era una mazmorra cuadrada, de paredes de sólida piedra gris. Había una falsa ventana, pues al estar debajo del lago lo se veía a través era la verduzca agua, por la que, de vez en cuando, cruzaba algún ser que vivía en el lago, o un banco de plateados peces. Había cinco camas, tres en la pared del frente y dos en la pared que daba a la puerta. Las camas eran con dosel, con una suave tela verde oscura, con filigranas de hilo plateado tejido que caían pesadamente por los laterales. Los postes de las camas estaban tallados con forma de serpientes. Debajo de las camas había cajones de madera forrados, donde guardaban sus pertenencias. Cada cama tenía también asignada una mesa de noche, a mano derecha. La cama de Helena era la que estaba más alejada de la puerta, cerca de la falsa ventana. Se sentó en la cama, abrió el cajón de arriba, para coger un cepillo de pelo, y se encontró un trozo de pergamino dentro del cajón. Sonrió. Sacó su varita y dijo " _Apareceum_ ".

"Primer lunes de vacaciones, y Navidad, aula de arte, cuatro de la tarde. S."


	12. Chapter 12

La semana antes de las vacaciones fue especialmente difícil. Las horas de estudio y los exámenes ocupaban todo el tiempo de los estudiantes. Los que peor lo estaban pasando eran los alumnos de quinto, que se preparaban para los TIMO. Los de séptimo, como Helena, ya habían pasado por eso y tenían los nervios más controlados.

Una tarde, unas compañeras suyas de quinto, las gemelas Hestia y Flora Carrow (que eran primas segundas de los profesores), le pidieron clases particulares de pociones, pues habían oído que se le daban bastante bien. Cuando les dijo que había sacado un Extraordinario en el TIMO, le rogaron que les ayudase, incluso les pagaría por las clases. A Helena le gustó la idea, y las Carrow no fueron las únicas que se apuntaron a la improvisada clase. Incluso Draco, Nott y Zabini le hicieron caso. La clase duró un par de horas, dando consejos, explicando el uso de ciertos ingredientes, y al final pidió un sickle de plata a cada alumno, que pagaron encantados. Cuando le tendió la mano a Malfoy, éste se rio.

-¿De verdad crees que te voy a pagar?

-Teniendo en cuenta que no vas muy bien este año, a lo mejor necesitas que te eche una mano, y suba el precio de la clase.

-Ya me buscaré otra ayuda.

-Vale ¿y qué tal si me invitas a una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade?- dijo Helena en un tono seductor.

La verdad es que Helena llevaba tiempo pensándolo, tenía ganas de hacerle pagar a Pansy Parkinson lo que la pasó en clase de Estudios Muggle, y qué mejor que ligarse al chico que le gustaba. Zabini y Nott se miraron entre ellos. Draco la miraba, parecía que sopesaba las opciones. Acabó sonriendo.

-Sí, sí, podemos ir juntos.

Había más gente contemplando la escena, con mayor o menos grado de sorpresa, el gran Draco Malfoy iba a salir con otra chica que no era Pansy Parkinson.

Aquella noticia atravesó los muros con mayor facilidad que los fantasmas. Gente de otras casas y diferentes curos se la quedaban mirando por los pasillos y se ponían a cuchichear. Esa fama le empezaba a gustar a Helena, y decidió alimentarla, pidiéndole a Draco que se pusiera con ella en clase de pociones. El chico aceptó, y cuando entró el profesor Slughorn en el aula, se los quedó mirando. Al profesor le dieron ganas de decir algo, pero se contuvo.

El sábado por la mañana, Helena y Daphne estaban solas en el dormitorio. Después de haberse dado un baño para quitarse el estrés acumulado de los exámenes, estaban preparándose para salir por la tarde a Hogsmeade.

-¿Te gusta?- Daphne le estaba cepillando el pelo, le iba a hacer un peinado bonito, para su "cita" con Malfoy.

-¿Draco? Pues, no sé, es guapo y tal…Ya sabes que no pienso mucho en esas cosas…

-Pansy está que echa humo, no sé cómo puedes dormir tranquila… Y a mi hermana no le hace gracia tampoco, no sé por qué… Has tenido la valentía de pedírselo…qué envidia me das…- Helena se giró, aunque se hizo daño a sí misma, pues Daphne estaba pasando el cepillo en ése momento.

-¿No me digas que te gusta a ti?- Helena estaba sorprendida.

-No… él no…- Daphne se puso colorada.

-A ver, a ver, ¿quién es? ¿A quién te gustaría pedírselo?

\- No te vayas a reír...

Helena se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Te lo juro.

-Pues… Terry Boot…

-¿El de Ravenclaw?- Daphne asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y desde cuando te gusta?

-Pues no sé… estamos juntos en clase de Criaturas Mágicas, y alguna vez hemos jugado al ajedrez… juega muy bien… Es simpático, aunque es muy reservado.

-Sí, en pociones siempre está atento y tiene buena mano… Pues anímate, mujer, que no muerden.

Daphne suspiró. Helena le tomó de las manos, se las apretó con fuerza y la guiñó un ojo.

-Esta tarde te vas a acercar a él y se le vas a decir que le invitas a tomar algo, o le compras alguna golosina de Honeydukes. Si no te llevo a rastras donde él y se lo digo yo- le dijo.

Daphne se puso más colorada, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. Se terminaron de arreglar, fueron a comer, y cuando era la hora, fueron a la entrada del castillo. Filch estaba pasando lista a los alumnos que salían del castillo, apuntando sus nombres en un papel. Draco estaba apoyado en una columna, esperado. Helena se despidió de Daphne y se acercó donde el chico. Siempre había tenido buen gusto para vestir, tan arreglado, aunque eran unos simples vaqueros negros, un jersey de cuello alto negro también, y el abrigo gris oscuro. La apariencia es parte de la imagen que da uno. Había alumnos yendo y viniendo alrededor, curiosos que querían ver si era verdad lo que se rumoreaba. Pansy estaba con Millicent, con los puños apretados. Astoria estaba con sus amigas de sexto, y parecía entristecida.

-¿Nos vamos?- la preguntó cuándo se acercó. A Helena no se le pasó desapercibido que la había mirado de arriba abajo.

-Sí, ¿tienes algo en mente?- echaron a andar, rumbo al pueblo.

\- La verdad es que no me hace especial gracia visitar el pueblucho ése, pero por cambiar un poco de aires. Ya mañana vuelvo a casa por las vacaciones…

Poco a poco, Helena le fue llevando de un sitio a otro. Allá donde iban, captaban la atención de los estudiantes que habían decidido visitar el pueblo. La acompañó a comprar tinta en la Casa de las Plumas; fueron a Zonko, la tienda de bromas, que se decía que iba a ser comprada por los famosos gemelos Fred y George Weasley; se compraron unas chucherías en Honeydukes, que en un acto de cortesía Draco la invitó a una manzana de caramelo. Finalmente llegaron a las Tres Escobas, donde la señora Rosmerta, la guapa dueña del local, les sirvió un par de cervezas de mantequilla calentitas. Helena tuvo que reconocer que el chico tenía las ideas claras, aunque algunas parecían un loro, repitiendo lo que su padre decía. Era presumido y pagado de sí mismo, pero tenía un punto propio que a Helena le llamó la atención. Encontraron que tenían en común que ambos habían estado en París, y charlaron de los sitios que habían visitado. Draco le contó que su padre le quería haber mandado a Drumstang, pero su madre se opuso, no quería mandarle tan lejos de casa. Helena le correspondió, contándole que ella sí estaba de intercambio, pues no era de Gran Bretaña. Draco se sorprendió, incluso la dijo que no parecía extranjera, por lo bien que hablaba inglés. Cuando la preguntó que de dónde era, ella le sonrió y se limitó a decirle que se lo contaría la siguiente vez que quedasen.

En las Tres Escobas, Helena vio que estaban Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein y Terry Boot en una mesa, y en la barra, sentada sola, estaba Daphne.

-¿Me disculpas un momento, Draco?- Helena se levantó y fue donde Daphne.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí sola?- preguntó Helena- ¿qué hay de nuestro trato?

-Es que no me atrevo…-Daphne evitaba mirarla, tenía la vista fija en sus zapatos.

Helena la cogió de la mano, la obligó a levantarse, y tal como la prometió, y la llevó arrastrándola a la mesa donde estaban los tres chicos de Ravenclaw, que se quedaron en silencio cuando ellas dos se acercaron.

-Hola chicos- dijo Helena amigablemente a todos, pero luego fijó la vista en uno en particular- Mira Terry, mi amiga Daphne quiere comprarse un juego de ajedrez nuevo, y no se decide. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarla a Dervish y Banges?

A Helena le dio la sensación que Daphne deseaba que se la tragase la tierra, pues estaba totalmente paralizada. Los tres chicos estaban sorprendidos, y Michael y Anthony soltaron risitas nerviosas. Terry, en cambio, se levantó, se puso el abrigo, se acercó donde Daphne y la tomó del brazo.

-Por supuesto. Además, ahora que recuerdo, creo que han sacado un libro nuevo con una recopilación de jugadas, ¿te interesaría echarle un vistazo?- Terry se digirió a Daphne, que estaba pálida, pero susurró un tímido "vale"- Chicos, nos vemos luego- Y se fueron andando. Daphne giro la cabeza para mirar a Helena una última vez, y ella le levantó los pulgares y la guiñó un ojo. Debió de darle valor, porque cuando estaban cruzando el umbral de la puerta, vio que empezaba a hablarle al chico.

Los dos chicos y Helena se miraron en silencio.

-No deberías hacer esperar a tu cita- le dijo Anthony a Helena. Ella se giró, Draco había estado atento a lo que sucedía, y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, es verdad, siento haberos molestado- contestó ella.

-Sin problema- dijo Corner, y ambos la despidieron con la mano. Ella volvió a sentarse junto a Draco.

En ése momento, Astoria entró en el pub, Helena la vio y la invitó a acercarse a la mesa. La chica perecía reacia, pero acabó yendo.

-Hola Helena, hola Draco- saludó, se sentó al otro lado de Helena- Me acabo de cruzar con mi hermana, e iba del brazo de un chico… ¿me he perdido algo?

-Espero que luego nos ponga al corriente a las dos- dijo Helena, sonriente- ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Me apetecía estar sola un rato… No quiero interrumpiros.

-No pasa nada- dijo Draco- Ya he zanjado mi deuda por la clase de pociones, ya habíamos terminado.

-Está bien eso de no deberle nada a nadie- le dijo Astoria- Deberíamos seguir nuestros propios pasos, con ayuda, pero no con deudas…

-¿Eso crees?- Draco parecía interesado.

-Sí, mira por ejemplo a Helena, ¿tú quieres ser pintora porque te lo han impuesto, o porque quieres?

-Siempre me ha encantado el trabajo de mi madre, y ha llegado a gustarme como para seguir por mi cuenta. Aunque también me gusta ayudar a mi padre en la cocina…

-Pues mi padre quiere…- empezó a decir Draco, pero Astoria le cortó.

-No estamos hablando de tu padre, sino de lo que te gustaría hacer a ti. Seguir tu propio camino, con ayuda, pero sin deudas. A veces la sangre influye demasiado…

Draco se la quedó mirando, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a alguien. Helena tuvo la sensación que sobraba. Se levantó, los otros dos se movieron.

-Creo que os voy a dejar tranquilos, seguid con lo vuestro. Gracias por el paseo, Draco.

-Hasta luego- dijo, Helena se apartó de la mesa y le oyó que había retomado la conversación con Astoria, incluso se había acercado a ella.

Volvió al castillo dando un paseo. Ya empezaba a oscurecer y hacía frío. Pensó en las dos hermanas, qué diferentes eran. Y pensó que si ella no le fuese bien en el mundo de la pintura, se dedicaría a casamentera, o al menos a vender pociones y filtros de amor.


	13. Chapter 13

El domingo, Helena se despidió de Daphne y Astoria, que finalmente iban a pasar las navidades con sus padres en casa. Y pasó el domingo sola en la sala común. Era la única de Slytherin que se había quedado en el colegio. El lunes por la mañana lo aprovecho para quitarse del medio parte de los deberes que tenía, y así poder vaguear durante las vacaciones. Con los poquísimos alumnos que quedaban en el colegio, habían dejado sólo una mesa en el centro del Gran Comedor, aunque los profesores seguían en la presidencial. Cuando ella estaba en tercero, le contó un compañero de Slytherin, Adrien Pucey, que cursaba quinto en aquel momento, que para la comida de Navidad se habían sentado los profesores con los alumnos, entre los que se encontraban Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, supo al fin quién más se había quedado en el colegio. Lisa Turpin, su compañera de pociones, dos chicos de Hufflepuff de primero, y de Gryffindor se habían quedado Neville y Ginny. Saludó a todos, pero se sentó un poco apartada del grupo. Lisa la chistó, y la hizo una señal para que se acercase. Curiosa, accedió.

-Perdona por cómo te hemos estado tratando en clase, Helena- soltó Lisa sin más preámbulos- le dije a Ernie que no te hablase. Fue idea mía. Era mejor que nosotros te tratásemos mal a que tuvieras a todo Slytherin de tu contra.

Helena no supo que decir, estaba abrumada por aquella revelación. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, pero se decantó por tomarla de las manos.

-No pasa nada, Lisa, gracias- solo le salió un susurro de voz. La soltó, y cogió un muslo de pollo de la fuente más cercana y le pegó un buen mordisco. De repente la comida le sabía más sabrosa.

-No nos olvidamos que fuiste la primera a quien los Carrow castigaron- dijo Neville, que se servía con un cucharón un montón de puré de patata. El corte en la cara se le había curado, solo había quedado una fina línea.

Helena se asustó por un momento, y miró a la mesa de profesores para comprobar que los hermanos no estuviesen. Agradeció para sus adentros que no estuviesen, pero qué habría pasado si la hubiesen visto. Se alegró de no haber abrazado a Lisa. Quien sí la estaba mirando fijamente era Snape, y Helena se sintió presa de sus ojos por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué te mira así?- dijo Ginny, y Helena se obligó a desviar la mirada hacia la chica.

-Será que no quiere que me junte con malas compañías- dijo en tono burlón, y sus compañeros de mesa se echaron a reír. Terminaron de comer. Se despidió de todos y fue al dormitorio para echar una siesta.

Cuando a las cuatro llegó al aula de arte, Snape ya la estaba esperando sentado en la silla, y jugando con la esfera de luz.

-Buenas tardes, señor.

-Buenas tardes Helena- el hombre colocó la esfera en su sitio, apuntó a la puerta, y como la vez anterior, lanzó el _Fermaportus_ y _Muffiato_.

-Llegas tarde- dijo él, viendo cómo ponía varios cuencos con pociones coloreadas encima de la mesita auxiliar, cerca del caballete con el lienzo.

-Me he quedado dormida- dijo ella, sacando un caldero mediano y pesado, lleno de una poción blanca que parecía pegamento líquido. Estaba tan concentrada en no derramar el contenido, que no había percibido el tono de voz del hombre- ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

-¿Qué ha pasado en el comedor?- ignoró la pregunta de la joven, y ella se empezó a enfadar también.

-Lo he estado pasando mal en las clases- contestó ella bruscamente- No me está resultando fácil ser una Slytherin este año. Tener que ser cruel con mis compañeros por una estúpida causa que no comparto, y ellos me pagan con la misma moneda, para que mi propia casa no sea cruel conmigo- el pecho la subía y la bajaba a toda prisa, lo había soltado de carrerilla.- Claro que no soy tan buena actriz como tú, que todo esto no te importa- añadió, y él se levantó de la silla como si le hubiese dado una descarga, se acercó a la chica, la agarró bruscamente por los brazos.

-¿Y qué pasa con Malfoy? Por lo que he oído, él no quiere ser cruel contigo…

Helena se quedó totalmente anonadada. Soltó una carcajada.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¿estás celoso?- él no la contestó, la besó con fiereza, y ella se lo devolvió con pasión.

-Maldita sea, Helena, claro que me importas- dijo cuando se separaron, y ella se echó a reír. La cara de Severus pasó del enfado a la sorpresa- Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿de qué diablos te estás riendo ahora?- dijo él irritado.

-Nuestra primera discusión de enamorados- la cara de desconcierto de Snape hizo que ella se riese más.

-Vamos a seguir con el cuadro, por favor- dijo él, aún molesto, que se volvió a sentar en la silla.

-Sí, por supuesto- ella terminó de preparar las cosas- Que sepas que lo de Draco fue una pequeña venganza personal, contra otra persona. Además, creo que el chico tiene más de una admiradora- Se acercó donde Severus, y se inclinó para besarle suavemente, y le acarició el pelo, que lo volvía a tener limpio y suelto- Sabes que sólo me gustas tú, desde siempre.

Eso debió de tranquilizar al hombre, que le acarició el rostro con la mano, antes de que ella volviese a su sitio, detrás del lienzo.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que haces ahora?- preguntó Severus cortésmente.

-Continúo con el color. Como ya te enseñé en la anterior sesión.

-¿Para qué utilizas la poción y lo demás?

-Verás, el soporte que he decidido utilizar es el óleo sobre lienzo, soy muy clásica en ese sentido- se asomó por el lateral del lienzo y sonrió a modo de disculpa- Esta poción es, por decirlo de alguna manera sencilla, el equivalente en líquido del conjuro de presencia permanente…

-¿Me vas a explicar, a mí, la poción que estás usando?- Dijo Snape en tono seco.

-Perdón, señor- Helena se quedó cortada. Severus se removió de la silla, y agitó una mano.

-Discúlpame a mí-dijo, con cierto reparo- Sígueme contando, por favor.

-Lo que puede que no sepa, es que se descubrió más o menos cuando se empezó a utilizar el óleo para la pintura- la voz de Helena estaba carente de emoción, aún la dolía el tono que había usado Snape con ella- Se pueden combinar maravillosamente, por los componentes oleosos que tiene este tipo de pintura, haciendo que los cuadros sean prácticamente eternos. Mi madre, por ejemplo, se dedica a repasar los hechizos que se utilizan y recuperar el brillo y los colores, que se pueden ir apagando con los años, eso sí.

-Se nota que te apasiona el tema, das clase de historia mejor que el profesor Binns- dijo Severus.

-¿A ti también te dio clase el profesor Binns?- Helena volvía a animarse, por el comentario amable que le había hecho.

-Ése fantasma le debió dar clase al mismísimo Dumbledore en su época escolar- Helena se rio, él curvó los labios con su particular sonrisa- pero continua, por favor.

-Fue un pintor mago francés, llamado Jean Fouquet quién propagó el uso de esta poción, pero fue un contemporáneo italiano suyo, al que conoció en uno de sus viajes, quien lo perfeccionó, haciendo no sólo que los cuadros hablasen y se moviesen, si no que fuesen el "vivo retrato vivo" de la persona en cuestión.

-¿De ahí la diferencia de los cuadros de la Gran Escalera y los retratos de los directores?

-¡Sí! Aunque también se debe tener en cuenta si es una persona inventada o una persona real. El pintor italiano tuvo muchos problemas con el equivalente al Estatuto del Secreto de la Magia de su época, incluso en el mundo muggle se le sigue reconociendo como uno de los hombres más avanzados de su época…

-Leonardo da Vinci- dijo Severus, Helena se volvió a asomar por el borde del cuadro, y ésta vez fue él quien hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano- Demasiado famoso- añadió. Helena no se pudo resistir, se acercó donde él para besarle larga y cálidamente. Volvió a su sitio.

-¿Y el trozo de túnica y lo demás que me pediste?- preguntó él.

-Están disueltos en la mezcla de poción y pintura- señaló los diferentes cuencos, dos de ellos negros con una etiqueta para ser diferenciados- el pelo en que uso para el pelo, evidentemente, la túnica para la ropa, y la sangre y las uñas para la piel.

Siguieron charlando, Helena estaba feliz. Lo que más le gustaba es que Severus parecía relajado, tranquilo. De vez en cuando le pedía que se levantase. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, no tenían prisa por estar de vacaciones. Al final, el hambre hizo acto de presencia cuando rugió el estómago de Helena a modo de protesta. Le enseñó cómo iba el retrato. Si en el anterior ya estaba el pelo, el rostro y la ropa, ahora parecía mucho más real, gracias a los reflejos de la luz y las sombras, dando textura y volumen. En el cuadro, el hombre estaba sentado, y lo poco que se veía de la silla era una copia fiel de la original. De la mesa con las pociones encima no había nada.

Severus la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Nos vemos en Navidad, ¿verdad?- preguntó él, sonaba ansioso.

-Por supuesto- contestó ella, y se fundieron en un beso.

...

El castillo estaba decorado con motivos navideños, pero ni por asomo como lo había estado años anteriores. Alguna estatua cantaba villancicos cuando pasaba alguien a su lado, pero en vez de varios, sólo había un único árbol de Navidad. Eso sí, debido a que era el único, el profesor Flitwick se había esmerado de tal manera que era el que mejor decorado había quedado, de todos los que recordaba Helena. Tanto, que la muchacha fue a buscar al profesor, para felicitarle y pedirle permiso para hacerle una fotografía, y si había una forma de conseguir una cámara de fotos. De eso se encargó Slughorn. El ambiente era festivo, y Helena hizo la foto al árbol, y se hicieron varias fotos de grupo los alumnos que quedaban juntos, luego sólo las chicas, después los chicos, haciendo muecas. Incluso Slughorn se apuntó a la sesión fotográfica, y convenció a otros profesores, que aunque pusieron cara de espanto, acabaron accediendo. Así se hicieron fotos de casas, McGonagall con Neville y Ginny; Sprout con los dos niños de Hufflepuff; Flitwick con Lisa, y finalmente Helena se iba a poner con Slughorn, cuando llegó Snape.

-Buenas tardes- dijo, mirando a los presentes. Sus ojos acabaron en la cámara de fotos, que en ése momento la sujetaba Neville, que casi se le cae al suelo, le habían empezado a temblar las manos- Sujete eso correctamente, Longbottom, si no quiere que se pierda todo lo que hayan hecho ya- Lisa se acercó a Neville y le cogió la máquina de las manos.

-Precisamente ahora nos tocaba a los Slytherin, Severus- Slughorn consiguió que la tensión del momento bajase- vamos, ponte con nosotros para la foto- le acercó al árbol- Helena, póngase en medio- y así hizo la chica.

-Decid "patata"- les indicó Lisa. Slughorn y Helena sonrieron, Snape, estaba firme, con las manos detrás de la espalda, serio. Y un fogonazo salió de la máquina.

-Vamos, Severus- dijo Slughorn, separándose de ambos- Ya verás, te dejo en buena compañía.

Estaban los dos solos, al lado del precioso árbol de Navidad, así que Helena se atrevió a cogerle del brazo derecho con descaro, posó para la foto. Snape la miró, y ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, y él acabó sonriendo, curvando los labios. En ése momento se oyó el clic de la cámara y salió el flash.

Cuando el jueves, la mañana de Navidad, Helena despertó, había regalos a los pies de su cama. Disfrutó abriéndolos, y le asombró lo que su madre le había enviado. Eran cuatro ejemplares de la última edición de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ , con las ilustraciones en movimiento de los seres que el libro explicaba que había dibujado su madre. Sin duda había quedado soberbio, con las tapas rojas y las letras doradas. Los cantos del libro tenían también protecciones en dorado, para evitar que se estropeasen por caídas. Seguro que se hacía éxito de ventas como regalo esas navidades. En la carta de sus padres, uno era para ella, y los otros tres podía regalárselos a quien quisiera. Escribió una larga carta para sus padres, contándoles lo bien que les iba en las clases, y demás cosas. Como la vez anterior, fue a la lechucería, y mandó la carta con sus mejores deseos. Luego se fue al baño para prefectas, Astoria le había dado la contraseña para entrar, en agradecimiento por haberla dejado con Malfoy en Hogsmeade. Era un baño precioso, con una intensa mezcla de olores deliciosos: flores, manzana, vainilla… las bañeras eran de patas, y tenían forma de cisne. Soltaban el agua por el pico. Se divirtió explotando las burbujas. Había también un montón de tocadores antiguos, preciosos. Se sentó en uno de tipo francés. Se arregló el pelo, e incluso se maquilló un poco. Nunca se había maquillado mejor que aquella vez, pues su reflejo en el espejo del tocador la daba consejos de cómo hacerlo. Ya que era la comida de Navidad, se vistió con su elegante y sedoso vestido verde turquesa y un cinturón plateado. Hasta que su retrato no la dio la aprobación, no bajó al comedor.

Cuando llegó, se llevó una grata sorpresa. Sólo había una única mesa, y tanto profesores y alumnos charlaban alrededor de ella. Con ella, sumaban trece personas. Helena se acercó y saludó a todos, cargando con los libros.

-Le sigue quedando bien ése vestido, Helena- dijo Horace Slughorn, que estaba al lado de Snape.

-Gracias, profesor- le sonrió y le tendió uno de los libros- Mire- éste asintió al reconocerlo cuando lo cogió. Helena se acercó donde Hagrid y le dio otro.

-No podría haber sido posible sin usted, profesor, quisiera que se lo quedase, para poder así enseñar a más generaciones de niños Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

El rostro de Hagrid enrojeció detrás de la enmarañada barba.

-Me alegra haber ayudado- lo abrió y McGonagall y los demás se pusieron a ojearlos, con exclamaciones de "parece real", "qué bonito" e "increíble". Se acercó a Snape y Slughorn, que también contemplaban el ejemplar que le había prestado éste último, y se lo devolvió. Helena miró a Severus.

-Me gustaría donar un ejemplar a la biblioteca del colegio, señor director- dijo con voz formal, tendiéndole uno de los ejemplares- Y el otro es para usted, por enseñarme, hace años ya, a preparar la poción de revelado de fotografías.

Todos los presentes contemplaban la escena, y fue la voz de pito del profesor Flitwick la que rompió el silencio.

-Sí, me acuerdo como la señorita Riverside vino al aula de profesores, en primero. Severus y yo estábamos jugando una partida de ajedrez. Habían hablado de la poción en el Ministerio…

-¿El Ministerio de Magia?- preguntó Slughorn- ¿cómo es eso?- miró escrutadoramente a Snape, que miró a su vez a Helena, como pidiendo permiso, lo cual sorprendió a los alumnos, a Hagrid y a la profesora Trelawney. Helena asintió con la cabeza.

-La señorita Riverside es española- explicó- Dumbledore había ido al Ministerio para convencer a Fudge que le dejasen estudiar en Hogwarts. Yo le acompañaba ése día. Allí estaba ella con sus padres. le comenté que era profesor de pociones, y ella me pidió que la enseñase a revelar fotos mágicamente- Helena se alegró de que él no había olvidado el día que se conocieron, pero lo dijo en un tono tan neutral que parecía que lo estuviese leyendo en un libro.

-Sólo unos pocos profesores sabían mi lugar de nacimiento- añadió Helena, mirando a McGonagall y Flitwick, ambos asintieron con la cabeza- Y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así, si es posible.

-Por supuesto, querida, por supuesto- Slughorn habló en nombre de todos los presentes- Pues creo que deberías aceptar éste magnífico presente, Severus, no le hagas un feo a esta encantadora jovencita- Snape tomó los dos volúmenes y les hizo desaparecer en el aire a golpe de varita.

-Y ahora a comer, que se enfría el pavo- sentenció McGonagall. Parecía que todos sabían dónde se tenían que sentar. Helena vio que había carteles con sus nombres marcando el sitio. La chica reprimió una sonrisa, pues ella se sentaba a la derecha de Snape. Lisa estaba sentada enfrente de ella, y la preguntó de dónde era, pues había estado unas vacaciones por España con sus padres. Habían tomado un ferry que los había llevado al norte del país. Helena se rio, pues donde atracaba el barco era la cuidad donde ella había nacido. Lisa y ella charlaron animadamente de todos los sitios que la primera había visitado, y coincidía que era de los paisajes más bonitos de todo el país. La comida fue maravillosa. El pavo estaba delicioso, probó de todo un poco, incluso hizo sitio para un buen pedazo de plumcake con chocolate de postre. Tras la comida, los profesores fueron marchando de uno en uno, Snape el primero. Helena hizo aparecer su baraja de tarot, pues era de las pocas formas de adivinación que le gustaban de verdad, y que solía practicar. Lisa la pidió que le leyese su futuro. Sería rica y con un próspero negocio. E incluso Neville se animó. A él le salió que se casaría y que trabajaría rodeado de niños.

-Quién sabe, a lo mejor acabas de profesor de Herbología aquí…- le dijo Helena, y al chico parecía que le gustaba la idea.

Se despidió de todos, que se quedaron intercambiando cromos repetidos de las ranas de chocolate, aún sentados en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Puso rumbo al aula de arte, donde Severus ya la esperaba, varita en mano. En cuanto entró, sin decirla nada, le dio unos toques en la cabeza con la varita. Helena notó como si la hubiese estrellado un huevo, y unos fríos filamentos la caían por todo el cuerpo. Fue a mirarse las manos, y no había nada que ver. La había vuelto invisible.

-Sígueme sin hacer ruido. Cuando lleguemos, ve a la parte de atrás del escritorio y sube por las escaleras hasta el final.

Le hizo caso, sus pasos la condujeron al despacho del director, ella se apresuró a entrar cuando él tenía la puerta abierta, y le tocó en el brazo a modo de señal, para hacerle saber que había pasado y podía cerrar. Como se la ordenó, pasó al lado del escritorio, a una salita que había detrás. Era una pequeña biblioteca, con dos cómodas butacas. A la derecha, estaban las escaleras. Subió por ellas, y al final de las mismas estaba el dormitorio. Era también una estancia magnífica, con robustos muebles de madera. Allí estaba la silla medallón de su cuadro. Se sentó en ella, y siguió contemplando la habitación. La cama de matrimonio era con dosel. Helena se acercó para contemplar las cortinas. Eran azul oscuro, como la noche, y estaban las constelaciones bordadas con hilos de oro, plata y carmesí. Eran preciosas. Los postes estaban tallados con lo que creyó Helena que eran Runas, pues no había estudiado esa asignatura. Severus llegó, cerró la puerta y lanzó _Muffiato_.

-Acércate- le dijo. Ella, juguetona, aprovechó para besarle. La tocó la cabeza con la varita y deshizo el hechizo de ocultación.

-Y bien, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- quiso saber ella.

-Quería darte un regalo de Navidad. No soy de flores y chocolate, creo que está muy visto, y no se me ocurría nada.

-No me importa, Severus- ella le rodeó con los brazos, y él la devolvió el abrazo. Se besaron, cada vez más fervientemente, Helena podía notar los latidos del corazón del hombre. Severus le soltó el cinturón plateado que ella llevaba. Bajó despacio la cremallera del vestido, y cogiéndolo por la parte de abajo, se lo sacó por la cabeza. Se fijó en el conjunto de ropa interior que llevaba puesto, blanco de encaje que hacía dibujos de copos de nieve. Ella también le ayudó a desnudarse. La Marca Tenebrosa estaba en su brazo izquierdo, como un tatuaje hecho a fuego. Con un pase de varita, él hizo aparecer unas vendas que la taparon. Levantó a Helena en brazos, la tumbó en la cama, y se dejaron llevar.

...

Basado en la obra de J.K. Rowling.


	14. Chapter 14

Pasaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Enero había cubierto de nieve los tejados y los jardines del castillo de Hogwarts. La sala común de Slytherin cada vez era más fría, pues el agua helada del lago hacía enfriar toda la estancia, a pesar de los verdes fuegos que bailaban en las chimeneas.

El corazón de Helena ardía con su secreto. Después de su encuentro, ella se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Casi antes del amanecer, Severus la despertó y la ayudó a vestirse. Movió una cómoda, revelando una puerta escondida detrás de ella. Él le explicó que era un pasadizo de salida, sólo salida. Tenía que pensar a qué parte quería ir del castillo y ése sería el destino de ése momento. Se despidieron con un beso. Ella pensó en el pasillo de las mazmorras, cruzó la puerta y llegó allí donde había pensado, cerca de la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin.

Aunque no habían vuelto a escribirse, Helena tuvo una corazonada con la siguiente sesión de pintura. El viernes, después de la cena, fue al aula de arte, y se llevó una decepción cuando no le encontró allí. Ya que estaba, decidió aprovechar para pintar los elementos que faltaban, la mesa, las pociones de encima y dar los detalles a la silla. Estuvo poco más de una hora, pues tenía después la clase de Astronomía. Justo antes de marcharse, se fijó que debajo de la pata del caballete había un papel. Sólo había dos palabras escritas en él, "esta noche".

Le costó prestar atención a la clase, pues estaba dándole vueltas al escueto mensaje. Cuando ya tenía un plan más o menos formado, decidió jugársela.

A eso de medianoche, la sala común se quedó vacía. Helena fue la última en ir al dormitorio, pues tenía que cerciorarse que no quedaba nadie allí. Se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama. Esperó a que la respiración de sus compañeras de dormitorio se volvieron suaves y regulares, excepto por los ronquidos de Millicent. Sin hacer ruido, salió de allí, y reuniendo todo su valor, salió por los pasillos del castillo. Pensó " _Lumos_ " y una suave luz salió brilló en la punta de su varita. Helena deseó tener una capa de invisibilidad, o que al menos Severus le hubiese enseñado el encantamiento desilusionador. Estaba asustada con la idea de encontrarse con alguien por los pasillos. Gracias a la luz de su varita, no se tropezaba con las cosas. Qué diferente era el castillo de noche, sin las voces, risas y pisadas de los alumnos. Helena podía oír la respiración y ronquidos de los habitantes de los cuadros. Llegó al quinto piso. La puerta del aula estaba cerrada, apagó con " _Nox_ " la varita, y pensó " _Alohomora_ " apuntado a la puerta, donde un clic la indicó que había abierto. Dentro del aula, la esfera de luz estaba encendida, iluminando la figura de Severus, que sonrió con placer al verla entrar.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Helena- dijo él, orgulloso- aunque has incumplido unas cuantas normas del colegio.

-Aunque con retraso, no iba a dejar de felicitarte por el cumpleaños, Severus- se alzó para besarle.

-¿No voy a tener regalo de cumpleaños?- la susurró al oído. Helena agradeció que la estancia estuviese en semi penumbra, pues enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Depende de ti- contestó ella. No dijeron más, repitieron los mismos pasos que la vez anterior, llegando al dormitorio del director. Allí, se volvieron a desnudar el uno al otro, entre beso y beso. Cuando la joven vio de nuevo la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo de él, no pudo aguantarse.

-¿Te duele?- Era una calavera que tenía una serpiente a modo de lengua, negro en contraste con la pálida piel del hombre. Éste volvió a taparla con unos vendajes.

-A veces, cuando envían un mensaje, se nota quemazón- ella asintió- pero ahora no estamos en eso- la miraba el conjunto que de lencería que llevaba en esa ocasión, de color naranja con murciélagos y arañas negras- ¿Halloween? Creo que te has equivocado de fecha- dijo él con sorna.

-Es que ése día no le viste puesto, y pensé que era una pena que te lo perdieras- dijo ella descaradamente.

-¿Y de dónde sacas esto?

-Es de una marca de lencería femenina famosa, incluso entre los muggle. Cuando allí las modelos desfilan las llaman "ángeles", y cuando lo hacen para el mundo mágico son los "demonios".

-Me encanta, pero me gusta más lo que hay debajo- le quitó el sujetador y le acarició los senos. Entre besos y caricias llegaron a la cama.

Al rato, tras acabar, él se quedó tumbado boca abajo, al lado de Helena, posándola el brazo vendado encima del vientre de ella. Él cerró los ojos, adormilado.

-¿Por qué te uniste a los mortífagos?- preguntó Helena, que jugaba con el borde de la venda.

Notó como Severus se tensaba por un momento, pero el placer y el sueño eran un buen tranquilizante, aunque no abrió los ojos.

-Por varios motivos, no te sabría decir, aunque el principal debió de ser mi padre.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu padre era mortífago también?- Helena estaba extrañada.

-No, era muggle- abrió los ojos, y sus miradas se encontraron brevemente, cuando él cortó la conexión al volverlos a cerrar- Soy mestizo. Madre bruja y padre muggle. Igual que tú.

-Ya lo sabía- él volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez en dos finas rendijas- Casi al final del curso pasado, estaba en la biblioteca, y oí un chillido de júbilo, y después a Hermione Granger corriendo mientras decía "tenía razón, tenía razón", dejando los periódicos encima de la mesa donde estaba.

-¿Periódicos?

-Sí, periódicos viejos. Leí aquellas páginas hasta que encontré algo en común- sus ojos se encontraron- Eileen Prince.

-¿Y qué más decían los periódicos?

-Que era la capitana del club de Gobstones del colegio, que se había casado con un muggle llamado Tobías Snape, que habían tenido un niño...

-Esa insufrible sabelotodo de Granger…-dijo Snape con odio.

-¿Y se puede saber qué hacía ella buscando esa información?- preguntó Helena, haciendo un mohín.

-¿Acaso noto celos?- Severus cambió de postura, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, ella también se recolocó, usando el torso desnudo del hombre como almohada- No estoy seguro- continuó él- Potter encontró mi viejo libro de pociones de sexto, donde estaba escrito… mi apodo…-ella le interrogó con la mirada- El Príncipe Mestizo- a ella se le escapó una risa, y él se enfadó.

-Perdona- dijo ella serenándose- Alteza- se le volvió a escapar la risa. Él la apartó con brusquedad y se levantó de la cama, para coger la ropa interior, y le lanzó a Helena la suya, pero al ver el rostro arrepentido de ella, volvió a acostarse a su lado.

-Nos hemos desviado de la pregunta original- dijo ella con timidez, y le dio un fugaz beso.

-A mi padre cada vez le gustaba menos la magia. Mi casa, no fue un hogar precisamente feliz- su voz estaba carente de expresión, pero Helena notó una pena y un odio en la profundidad de su ser.

-Mi amor, cuanto lo lamento- dijo ella y le abrazó tiernamente.

-Pensé que un hombre no debía tratar así a su esposa. Con los años… y las malas compañías… me hicieron creer que eran los muggle los que trataban así a los magos en general. Quería ser más fuerte, para proteger a los débiles.

-Notas la ironía de todo esto, ¿verdad?- dijo Helena- ¿Unirte a los mortífagos porque los magos somos los débiles? Contra los muggle, que no pueden hacernos daño…

-Sí pueden hacernos daño, Helena- dijo él irritado.

-¿Cómo, Severus?- gritó ella.

-MI PADRE NOS PEGABA A MI MADRE Y A MÍ- gritó él más alto, y ante la cara de sorpresa y miedo de Helena, bajó la voz- y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Se miraron fijamente, ella le obligó a tumbarse y subió encima de él. Lo besó con rabia, una batalla lengua contra lengua. Él la abrazó, apretándola contra él, y ella notó cómo el cuerpo de él volvía a reaccionar, e hicieron el amor otra vez.

Al acabar, tumbados de lado, él la abrazó por la espalda, notó que le aspiraba el olor de su pelo. Ella estaba adormilada, debía ser muy tarde, pero quiso forzar un poco más la conversación.

-¿Y dónde encaja ella en esta historia?

Él soltó un gruñido, Helena creyó que no le iba a contestar.

-Me mantenía en el buen camino, de manera indirecta, hasta que… llegamos a una bifurcación.

-¿La conociste aquí, en Hogwarts?

-Éramos vecinos desde la infancia. Era hija de muggle… Pero eso no importa, era maravillosa…

-Vas mejorando, mi amor. La primera hija de muggles, le segunda mestiza, a la tercera ya la sangre limpia…

-A la única sangre limpia que podría querer más que a vosotras dos, sería a nuestra hija.

Helena no supo nunca si lo que había oído fue real o lo soñó, pues el cansancio había ganado la batalla, y Morfeo quiso acurrucarla entre sus brazos, encarnado en el hombre que tenía a su lado.


	15. Chapter 15

El helado y nevado enero dejó paso a un frío febrero. Los profesores habían subido un peldaño más la dificultad. Más de un alumno ya había tenido un ataque de pánico, y eso que aún quedaban meses para los exámenes finales. Incluso Helena se levantaba mareada y tenía que ir con más frecuencia de la que le gustaba al servicio a vomitar. Por precaución y por vergüenza, casi siempre intentaba ir al baño de Myrtle la llorona, prefería que la fantasma fuera la única que se riese de ella.

Además, el ambiente en el castillo estaba como el clima, triste y frío. Se oían cuchicheos aquí y allá, desapariciones de familiares. Como no se podían hacer grupos de tres personas, cuando alguien indeseado se acercaba, los fantasmas del castillo, que patrullaban más regularmente por los pasillos, se habían inventado una canción, sencilla pero muy ingeniosa.

 _Cuidado con los lobos,_

 _Que huelen la sangre._

 _Esconderos niños,_

 _Que tienen hambre_.

A Ginny y Neville se les veía alicaídos. La noticia de que se habían llevado a Luna del expreso de Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad había hecho que se apagase su espíritu de rebeldía. O eso creía Helena. No una, sino varias pintadas aparecieron una mañana en diferentes puntos del castillo. Incluso en las mazmorras, cerca de la sala común de Slytherin. Como era evidente que no podían haberlo hecho ellos solos, los Carrow pretendían castigar alumnos al azar de todas las casas, Slytherin incluida. Snape se opuso a ello, y se armó un gran revuelo en las escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras. Los hermanos discutían a gritos con Snape, y éste, frío, calculador e imponente, sacó su varita, dijo " _Silencio_ ", y ambos hermanos dejaron de emitir sonido alguno, aunque se les veía mover la boca. Amycus sacó su cuchillo plateado, que Snape, con un perezoso movimiento de varita lo convirtió en una pluma. Ni alumnos ni profesores que contemplaban la escena se movieron. Tal era el silencio, que el susurro con el que Snape habló lo oyó todo el mundo perfectamente.

-Aquí mando yo. Pero si queréis hablar con nuestro amo y hacerle perder su valiosísimo tiempo con éste tipo de nimiedades, adelante.

Lo dijo tan serio y amenazador, que hasta a Helena se le puso el pelo de punta. Ella, que había visto más allá del supuesto asesino, del mortífago al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, que para con ella era atento, incluso cariñoso y apasionado. Había dos almas en ése cuerpo. Helena se sintió afortunada de haber visto al cordero debajo de la piel del lobo.

Se preguntó si Dumbledore también lo sabía. Seguramente sí, más que ella, lo que le hizo sentir una punzada de envidia. Dumbledore no había dudado nunca de la lealtad de Severus, lo había defendido constantemente. Su asesinato era el acto de traición más vil que se podría imaginar. Hizo derrumbarse el criterio que la gente tenía del viejo director, y eso hizo que el mundo como lo conocían se estuviese acabando.

La gente se acabó dispersando, y Helena llegó al aula de Pociones con los demás compañeros. El profesor Slughorn esperaba en la puerta, aún pálido por lo que acababa de presenciar. La chica notó que alguien la agarraba por el brazo, y al girarse vio que era Snape, impasible. Se dirigió al profesor Slughorn.

-Necesito hablar con la señorita Riverside un momento, Horace, no la entretendré mucho tiempo.

-Como digas, Severus- el profesor miró a la joven, entró al aula, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sin soltarla, la llevó a la mazmorra vacía más cercana. La empujó contra la pared, la agarró por el cuello con una mano y la besó con brusquedad.

Cuando la soltó, Helena se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, se había hecho daño y sólo veía puntos de luz, no conseguía enfocar, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- susurró, entre dolorida y enfadada- Siempre me has pedido que sea discreta y haces esto.

-Lo necesitaba- dijo él, que no parecía que se le pasase el enfado.

-Pues haz aparecer un saco de boxeo y pégate con él, o si es un acto demasiado muggle para ti, usa la maldición cruciatus contra otro.

Se miraron, y el rostro de Snape cambió, se volvió a acercar a la chica, despacio, inclinándose como para besarla, pero ella levantó la mano y la posó en sus labios.

-Perdóname- susurró él- ¿nos vemos el jueves, después de la cena?

-Vale- aceptó ella. Él le dio una autorización firmada para poder andar por el castillo a esas horas.

-¿Cuánto te queda para acabar el retrato?- él la miró ceñudo.

-Dos sesiones, con la de este jueves y otra más terminaré- ella le tomó de la mano, y se elevó para concederle el beso que le había negado hacía un momento. Eso hizo que Severus se tranquilizase.

-Hasta el jueves, entonces- se fue sin más, y Helena fue a clase de pociones.

Volvía a sentarse con Lisa y Ernie. A la vuelta de las vacaciones, Draco se había vuelto a sentar con Nott y Zabini, dejando claro que no quería nada con ella, pero tampoco se lo había dicho de manera grosera. Slughorn, se acercó donde ella, la explicó que iban a hacer la poción Matalobos.

-Le explicaba al resto de la clase, durante su ausencia, que di clases al creador de esta poción, Damocles Belby- le comentó a Helena, mientras esta cogía los ingredientes que marcaba el libro y empezaba a leer las instrucciones- su sobrino acabó el año pasado sus estudios. Estaba en su casa, señorita Turpin, ¿tenía trato con Marcus?

-No mucho, profesor, al ser un curso mayor no solíamos frecuentar los mismos amigos- contestó Lisa, mientras cortaba las ancas de rana.

-Claro, claro. Bien, os dejo, a ver quién consigue una buena muestra de la poción en lo que queda de clase.

En clase de Pociones, Helena siempre agradecía que su padre fuese cocinero. Le había enseñado a leer siempre dos veces las instrucciones y preparar todos los ingredientes antes de preparar una receta y del manejo del cuchillo que le había inculcado. No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa, seguro que a Amycus le agradaría ver lo bien que manejaba el cuchillo, pero odiaría que hubiera sido un muggle el que le había enseñado. En un momento, tenía contados los ojos de tritón, cortadas las ancas de rana, pesado el trozo de hígado de tigre, preparados los pétalos de acónito, que era el ingrediente principal, y todos los demás ingredientes necesarios. Les fue echando en el orden que marcaba el libro, removiendo las veces que decía. Para la receta, había que usar siete pétalos de acónito, pues era una planta extremadamente venenosa y si se echaban más podía ser mortal para quien la bebiese. Según las instrucciones, había que echar un pétalo y remover una vuelta en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, hacer una pausa, y repetir el proceso hasta acabar el séptimo pétalo.

Helena se quedó pensando un momento. Ella ya había visto hacer esa poción a alguien. A Severus, cuando el profesor Lupin daba clases en Hogwarts. Él había revelado que Lupin era un hombre lobo al final del curso, pero aun así le había preparado la poción que hacía su metamorfosis más llevadera. Helena había ido a pedir unos ingredientes de parte del profesor Canvas, y Snape estaba en su antiguo despacho preparándola. Canvas había pensado, acertadamente, que si enviaba una Slytherin a pedirlos, Snape no se demoraría en dárselos. Estaba precisamente en el último paso, echando los pétalos uno por uno, Helena esperó pacientemente a que terminase. Le llamó la atención es que, en la cuarta removida, Snape la dio en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

La chica volvió a la realidad, releyó las instrucciones del libro. No ponía nada de dar una vuelta en el sentido contrario. No sabía qué hacer. Al final, el corazón ganó a la razón. La poción iba cambiado de color cada vez que daba una vuelta, y cuando llegó a la cuarta, la dio en el sentido contrario. No pasó nada. Siguió, pétalo, vuelta, pétalo, vuelta, pétalo y última vuelta. La poción se volvió azulada, y empezó a emitir el humo azulado que las instrucciones decía.

-Se acabó el tiempo, chicos- dijo Slughorn. Los alumnos se separaron un poco de sus calderos, mientras el profesor iba comprobando. En la mesa de Slytherin, el profesor movió la cabeza, el caldero de Draco era el único que tenía un color azul marino, pero no el tono que se tenía que conseguir, en la de los chicos Ravenclaw, la que mejor estaba era la de Terry Boot, y el profesor dijo un "bien, bien" por lo bajo. Cuando llegó a la mesa compartida, sonrió bajo el bigote.

-Bravo, señorita Riverside- se frotó la barriga con satisfacción- ¡Excelente! Parece que tenemos una nueva estrella de las pociones en clase…

-Ya era de las mejores el año pasado, señor, lo que pasa es que quedábamos eclipsados por el famoso Potter- le dijo con descaro, y Slughorn se rio.

-Cierto, cierto. Diez puntos para Slytherin por su poca vergüenza, pero sólo por esta vez- le guiño un ojo.

Al final de la clase, Slughorn le dio los negativos de las fotos que habían hecho durante las navidades, y una autorización para poder usar el aula de pociones para revelarlas cuando quisiera. Helena se lo agradeció y le prometió darle una copia.

El jueves llegó. Helena tenía toda la tarde libre entre la hora de la comida y la cena. Se esforzó y consiguió acabar la mayoría de sus deberes. Aprovecharía la mañana del viernes, que también tenía un hueco sin clases. Le pidieron otra clase particular de pociones, y se sacó un buen pellizco. Lo que le agradó fue ver que Astoria y Draco estaban sentados juntos, bastante cómplices, y aunque no lo reconociesen, le prestaban atención. Helena se alegró mucho que aquellos dos se llevasen tan bien. Daphne no estaba en la sala común. Ella había quedado para estudiar en la biblioteca con Terry Boot, con la excusa de poder ver el libro que Helena había donado al colegio. La señora Prince, la bibliotecaria, que era tan severa y estricta, se deshizo en elogios cuando vio a Helena un día por allí.

Fue al aula de arte tras la cena. Casi al llegar se cruzó con Amycus Carrow, que la miró con descaro.

-Cuidado, muñequita, si te pierdes puede que alguien encuentre un juguete nuevo…

Como aparecido de la nada, Snape volvía a estar entre Helena y Carrow.

-¿Algún problema, Amycus?- esta vez no sonaba fría y amenazadora.

-Ninguno, Severus- miró a la chica otra vez- Que te diviertas con tu juguete- y siguió su rumbo. La pareja entró en el aula.

-Severus, ¿puedo comentarte algo?- dijo Helena dubitativa.

-Aunque no quisiera, estoy seguro de que eso no te fuera a detener.

Ella se rio y se le acercó.

-Creo que está bien que los Carrow lo sepan, o al menos que lo imaginen.

\- ¿Sí?- Él la miró escéptico.

-Te puede servir como excusa…ante El Señor Tenebroso.

-Explícate.

Helena le contó lo que podía pasar, cómo podía utilizarla. Cuando acabó, se miraron. Él la levantó la barbilla con una mano.

-Posiblemente, muy astuto de tu parte. Aunque me preocupa las cosas que sabes de mí. Te voy a enseñar Oclumancia…-lo dijo más para sí que para ella- Pero primero acabemos el retrato- saco la varita, pero Helena le detuvo.

-Ya no hace falta la silla. Sólo me queda terminar tu rostro. Se sentaron, esta vez más cerca el uno del otro, para poder fijarse bien en la cara del hombre. Le llamó muchísimo la atención que, para evitar tocar el lienzo con la mano, usaba una tablilla para mantener la mano alejada y apoyada.

-¿Te importa si pongo música?- Preguntó Helena. Si se sorprendió por la petición, no lo mostró. Hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de consentimiento.

Helena se acercó al armario. La radio seguía allí guardada. La posó sobre una mesita, le dio un par de toques con la varita, y ésta empezó a sonar. Se percató también de que el cuadro de Sir Cadogan ya no estaba en el aula, el profesor Canvas había terminado de restaurarlo. Bajó el volumen de la radio, para poder hablar entre ellos.

Severus le preguntó por las clases, los deberes, qué pensaba hacer después de Hogwarts. Helena se entristeció, no lo tenía del todo claro y tampoco le gustaba pensar en ello.

-Seguramente vuelva a España, con mis padres. Les echo mucho de menos. Posiblemente tenga que estudiar un par de años más y sacar algún título académico muggle. Me dedicaré a la pintura, como mi madre, poder viajar, conocer mundo…

-¿No volverías aquí?- había un deje de amargura en el tono de voz del hombre.

-No lo sé, Severus… con todo lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué?- ella tuvo un fugaz pensamiento- ¿Acaso quieres que sigamos juntos?

-Teniendo en cuenta lo insistente que has sido para convencerme, y que te vayas así, sin más. Me siento utilizado, Helena.

-¡Pues vayámonos juntos!- suplicó ella.

-Nos encontraría, no tendría buen final para ninguno de los dos. Había pensado más bien- parecía que era la primera vez que Severus no estaba seguro de algo- que te quedaras en Hogsmeade, o donde quieras, pero cerca. Que tú y yo…

-¿Me estás pidiendo en matrimonio, Severus Snape?- ella se puso roja, incluso el rostro de él se ruborizó.

-Déjalo, es una idea estúpida. ¿Has acabado con el retrato?- el cambio brusco de conversación dejó claro a Helena que no se podía hablar más de ése tema.

-Sí, casi. Puedes mirar.

Cuando Severus lo vio, Helena notó que se quedó paralizado por lo que veía. Parecía real, como si se estuviese mirando en un espejo. Se fijó en la mesa, y las pociones que estaban encima. También parecían reales. Una era transparente como el agua, otra tenía la consistencia del lodo, la tercera desprendía humo azulado. Snape la sonrió socarronamente, y las señaló con el dedo.

-Veritaserum, Poción Multijugos y la poción Matalobos. Muy graciosa, jovencita.

-Una pequeña venganza personal, querido- le sonrió pícaramente, y se dieron un leve beso- que sepas que he diluido parte de esas pociones reales en la pintura. Creo que es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así. Falta una última cosa- esta vez fue ella la que señaló los ojos, o más bien la falta de ellos, no había nada debajo de los párpados.

-Es la parte más difícil del retrato. Tengo que pedirte una última cosa.

-Tú dirás.

-Tienes que darme un pensamiento. Pero no uno cualquiera. Una descripción de ti mismo. Es extremadamente difícil, pues tiene que ser lo más precisa que puedas, de cómo eres, lo que sientes en tu interior… ¿Me explico? El rostro es el espejo del alma, nunca lo olvides, y es en los ojos donde reside su mayor poder. Esa descripción que me des, la diluiré con la pintura que use para pintar los ojos.

-Sí que es difícil, saber quién eres en realidad- dijo él, preocupado.

-Y también otra cosa más. No es del todo necesaria, pero hace infinitamente mejor el cuadro. Y posiblemente más difícil que saber quién eres. Lágrimas. De pena, de alegría, cuantas más, mejor.

-Si me cuentas un chiste muy malo y me haces llorar, ¿cómo las catalogas?- ironizó el hombre.

-Ja, ja- Helena hizo un mohín, y le sacó la lengua- ¿quién es el gracioso ahora? En fin, con el pensamiento me vale, pero con las lágrimas mejor.

Se abrazaron, y él la acabó besando.

En ése momento, en la radio sonó una canción de las Brujas de Macbeth. Lo que llamó a Helena la atención es que la estaban cantando en castellano, y más la sorprendió que esa canción era de un grupo español, aunque la letra variaba un poco.

 _Tonto el que no entienda,_

 _Cuenta una leyenda,_

 _Que una joven maga,_

 _Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer._

 _Llorando pedía_

 _Al llegar el día_

 _Desposar un muggle…_

La escuchó entera, con el ceño fruncido. Seguía abrazada a Severus, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que debía enfadarse con él. Tuvo un pensamiento, un recuerdo olvidado, el dolor de una bofetada…

-Severus- empezó a decir ella- ¿Por qué esta canción me hace sentir algo extraño?

El hombre se removió un poco entre los brazos de la joven, se acabó separando de ella, y la ayudó a sentarse. Él también tomó asiento.

-No sé español, Helena. No sé lo que dice la letra.

-No te hagas el tonto- Helena se estaba enfadando por momentos.

Él la miró, daba la sensación que estaba ordenando sus ideas antes de hablar.

-¿Te acuerdas del baile de Navidad, durante el Torneo de los tres Magos?

Esa pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Recordaba haber asistido con Graham Montague, que había estrenado un vestido morado ceñido, con un solo tirante, donde había puesto un broche plateado, con una apertura lateral que al andar mostraba la pierna, y volver al dormitorio de las chicas, sola, desde los jardines del castillo, pero no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Con lo que gustaba ése vestido, no sabía por qué no se le había vuelto a poner otra vez. Y tampoco recordaba cómo había perdido el broche.

-Hay un momento… ahora que lo pienso… tengo un lapso de memoria- interrogó a Severus con la mirada.

Snape suspiró.

-Durante el baile, Montague te llevó a un aparte. Al parecer, quería más que bailar contigo. Forcejeasteis, conseguiste huir, pero te había roto el tirante del vestido al desgarrarlo con la flor plateada que llevabas abrochado. Estabas en los jardines del colegio. Yo estaba con Karkarov, cuando te oímos. Él se marchó, pero yo me acerqué. Estabas llorando, temblando.

Helena notaba que se había puesto pálida, asimilando aquello que le estaba contando Severus. No recordaba nada.

-¿Qué más pasó?- consiguió susurrar.

-Pregunté qué había sucedido, me contaste lo que Montague había hecho. Estabas tan nerviosa que no podías ni arreglarte el vestido. No sabía cómo consolarte, te arreglé el vestido con "Reparo" y me quedé allí hasta que te tranquilizaste. Siempre has sido una descarada, al menos conmigo. Te acercaste y me diste un abrazo. Te dejé. Todavía se oía música a través de las ventanas, y sonó esta canción…- apareció su sonrisa ladeada- Me pediste un baile.

-¿Aceptaste?- Helena estaba asustada y sorprendida a partes iguales.

-No, obviamente. Eras una cría de quince años. Pero eso no te detuvo, me cogiste las manos y las colocaste en tu cintura y en el hombro. Sólo dimos vueltas en el mismo sitio, pero se te veía cada vez más tranquila.

Helena estaba aturdida, vale que no recordara que Montague intentara propasarse con ella, pero por qué no recordaba el baile. Una chispa de comprensión asomó a su rostro, y Severus asintió.

-¿Qué pasó después de que bailásemos?- preguntó Helena, que se intuía la respuesta.

-Me volviste a abrazar, me diste un beso en la mejilla, y aprovechando el momento me quisiste besar en los labios. Te aparté y te di una bofetada. Te diste media vuelta, aproveché el momento en que te decidías a echar a correr para lanzarte "Obliviate"

Helena se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Daba la sensación que la había vuelto a pegar otra vez.

-Me borraste la memoria.

-Hice lo mejor para los dos. También se la borré a Montague, para evitar que contase nada inapropiado contra ti. Le castigué también a limpiar sin magia los aseos de los chicos de todo el castillo. Nunca supo el motivo…

Helena, muy a su pesar, se rio con aquél comentario. Se acercó y se sentó sobre el regazo de Severus.

-Podías haberme borrado lo que sentía por ti, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-El amor ni se crea ni se destruye, se transforma. Nadie puede quitar o hacer olvidar algo tan fuerte ni tan misterioso como el amor- dijo él.

Helena se quedó en el sitio, asombrada por esas palabras. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Dumbledore- se limitó a decir.- ¿vas a ir el sábado a Hogsmeade?

-Sí, supongo que sí, ¿acaso estoy castigada sin salir?- dijo ella con tono seductor. Él sonrió.

-Al contrario, quiero que vayas a la Casa de los Gritos, y que entres en ella- debió poner cara asustada, porque Snape añadió- Tranquila, no te atacará nadie. Procura que no te sigan.

La acompañó hasta la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Se despidieron hasta el sábado. No fue hasta que ella se metió en la cama cuando se acordó que ése fin de semana era San Valentín.

La canción es Hijo de la Luna, de Mecano, aunque un poco alterada para mis propósitos. Lo demás, creación de J.K. Rowling.


	16. Chapter 16

El amor se apoderó del castillo ese día de Febrero. En el Gran Comedor, en vez de caer copos de nieve caían pétalos de rosas y corazones de papel. Había parejas por todos lados, disfrutando del día libre. Daphne le contó a Helena que Terry Boot le había invitado a ir con ella a Hogsmeade, y esta vez fue Helena la que ayudó a su amiga a prepararse. Y no sólo a ella, Astoria le había propuesto a Draco Malfoy que fueran juntos al pueblo, y él también había aceptado. Las hermanas estaban radiantes de felicidad. Estaban las tres en el dormitorio, preparándose.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?- le preguntó Astoria.

-Por mí no os preocupéis, chicas- Helena las sonreía- con que me contéis cómo lo habéis pasado me vale.

-¿Seguro?- dijo Daphne- Si quieres hablo con Terry, me parece que uno de sus amigos le gustas…

-No hace falta, de verdad, ya sabéis que no me interesan los chicos…-Helena se sintió alagada y un poco curiosa, pero ya tenía el corazón ocupado, aunque no se lo pudiese contar a nadie.

-Pues si no te interesan los chicos es porque te gustan las chicas- Pansy había entrado en el dormitorio, y habló con cara de asco.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Helena tranquilamente- Y si lo fuera, claramente tú no serías mi tipo. Además- añadió con malicia- casi mejor no tener novio a que te levanten el chico que te gusta por cobarde.

Pansy sacó su varita, pero fue más lenta. Daphne, Astoria y Helena ya estaban preparadas. No se atrevió a atacar. Fulminó con la mirada a las tres, y se marchó, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Las tres salieron a la calle. Las dos hermanas se despidieron de Helena y fueron a encontrarse con sus respectivas parejas. Helena se quedó con los ojos como platos cuando Terry hizo aparecer un ramo de flores con su varita, y Daphne le dio un tímido beso. Draco, más comedido, ofreció el brazo derecho a Astoria, y se pusieron a charlar mientras caminaban. Helena también puso rumbo al pueblo, disfrutando del paseo. Se desvió, asegurándose de que nadie la siguiese y llegó a la Casa de los Gritos. Los goznes de la puerta chirriaron al abrirla. Una nube de polvo se levantó, haciéndola estornudar.

-¿Hola?- dijo ella, sacó su varita- _Homenum revelio_ \- dijo, y arriba de las escaleras brilló algo, como si se viese un cuerpo en la oscuridad con unas gafas de visión infrarroja.

-Sube- dijo una voz conocida. Las escaleras crujían bajo sus pies, no le daban ninguna seguridad. Esperaba que lo que encontrase al final de ellas mereciese la pena.

Jamás olvidaría lo que ante sí se presentó. El resto de la casa estaba sucia y los muebles rotos, destartalada, pero el dormitorio principal estaba limpio, lleno de flores, la cama con sábanas blancas de seda, brillantes y que olían a vainilla y coco, no se le escapó a Helena que era como olía su pelo. Severus estaba de pie, tenía un anillo en su mano.

-Me gustaría que lo aceptases. Que pasásemos juntos el resto de nuestros días…

Helena estalló en lágrimas de alegría, corrió hacia él, le abrazó y le besó con pasión.

-¡Sí, sí! Oh, Severus…Te quiero- él la miró con una intensidad que ardía desde el fondo de su ser.

-Yo también, creo que te quiero, Helena- con cuidado, le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. No le dio tiempo a verle, pues cuando él lo soltó se volvió invisible. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Para evitar preguntas molestas- explicó él- Cuando podamos hacerlo más…- se paró a pensar la palabra adecuada- oficial, lo haré visible. No te preocupes, no se te perderá- ella no podía articular palabra, él siguió hablando- He estado estudiando un poco sobre el tema, en tu país la alianza se pone en la mano derecha… quería que mis intenciones quedasen claras desde un primer momento…

-Lo que me sorprende es que lo hayas hecho al estilo muggle…- Helena no podía parar de llorar, él le pasó la mano por la mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas que resbalaban despacio por ellas.

-Creo que es la parte tuya que más me gusta- dijo él- pero ahora, me apuesto que llevas- la separó, le quitó el abrigo, que posó sobre una silla que había en la estancia- un empalagoso conjunto rojo con corazoncitos- le quitó el jersey, e inclinó la cabeza.

-Fallaste- rio Helena. Era negro, con rosas de encaje- Amor eterno.

Se terminaron de desvestir, y se dedicaron a desordenar las sábanas de la cama.

…

Por fortuna para Helena, los mareos matutinos terminaron al final de febrero, al igual que el frío y la nieve. Marzo llegó más benévolo con las temperaturas y las deseadas vacaciones de Pascua resultaban un alivio tanto para profesores como para alumnos.

Estaban en clase de Estudios Muggle. En la pizarra había unos cuantos apellidos escritos. Helena miró a Daphne, pues el apellido Greengrass estaba en la lista.

-Estos son los Sagrados Veintiocho- Dijo Alecto Carrow- Según "Directorio de Sangre Pura", escrito por Cantankerus Nott, abuelo de Theodore Nott, aquí presente- le hizo una inclinación de cabeza al muchacho, que se le llenó el pecho de orgullo- son las veintiocho familias británicas con verdaderamente Sangre Pura- Señaló con la varita varios apellidos- Como podéis observar, muchas de estas familias han pasado o están ahora en la mejor y verdadera casa de magos. Salazar Slytherin fue el primero que creía que sólo nosotros debíamos estudiar en Hogwarts. Sólo puedo decir que, los que no están en esta casa… será porque tienen alguna tara en la familia, alguna rama que se haya podrido por juntarse por mestizos, o peor aún, por muggles…

-¿A sí?- Soltó Neville- Qué casualidad que tu apellido está en esa lista, ¿no? O es que no queréis decir cuanta sangre muggle corre por vuestras venas y lo habéis camuflado "cortando las ramas de árbol"

Alecto, varita en mano, dijo " _Diffindo_ " Apuntado a la cara del chico, y un nuevo corte empezó a sangrar por la cara. Neville se sentó, llevándose la mano a la cara, con un gesto de dolor.

-Aunque su apellido esté en esta lista, señor Longbottom, no le toleraré que hable así de mis nobles orígenes.

Siguió con la clase, hablando de la familia Black, una de las más antiguas conocidas, que tenía orígenes franceses, y dando como ejemplos al que fuera director de Hogwarts, Phineas Nigellus Black, o mencionando a Bellatrix, casada con un Lestrange (aunque no dijo mortífaga o asesina), e incluso mencionó a la madre de Draco.

De deberes, les mandó hacer su árbol genealógico, a ver cómo se emparentaban las casas entre ellas, y dando a entender que contra más pura, mejor nota recibiría el alumno. Helena estaba asqueada.

Entre varios, sacaron a Neville del aula, que estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre. Helena y Daphne se acercaron al grupo, que las miró enfadado y con odio. No había rastro de los demás Slytherin.

-Dejadme que os ayude- dijo Helena, sacando su varita. Seamus Finnigan se interpuso entre ella y Neville. Terry, Anthony y Ernie se quedaron quietos.

-Terry- le dijo Daphne a su novio- Por favor…

-Seamus, es de fiar…- quien contestó no fue Terry, sino el propio Neville.

Aunque con reparos, el chico se apartó y dejó vía libre a Helena. Tal como había visto hacer a Severus, dio tres pases de varita, recitando a cada pase " _Vulnera Sanentur_ ". El chico dejó de sangrar, la herida cerró, dejando una nueva cicatriz en su rostro. Su rostro recuperó algo de color, pero seguía mareado. Lanzó " _Tergueo_ " para limpiar el resto de la sangre.

-Gracias- susurró, e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-No hay porqué darlas- dijo ella- aun así, vete a la enfermería, para que tomes alguna poción para recuperar sangre…

-Creo que sí- se soltó de los que lo llevaban- creo que ya puedo sólo, chicos, nos vemos en el comedor… y poco a poco se alejó de ellos. Seamus fue tras él, y se mantuvo cerca de él.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones, Helena pensó que estaba en un castillo abandonado. Sólo se había quedado ella de entre todos los alumnos. Cuando Slughorn le preguntó cómo es que no se había ido, ella respondió con sinceridad y llena de dolor que no tenía a dónde ir. El profesor no quiso preguntar más, no por falta de ganas, y ella agradeció que no insistiese. Tenía constantes molestias en el estómago, y se pensó que estaba comiendo peor de lo que debía. Como la vez anterior, los dos primeros días se quitó de encima los deberes. No quería estar sola en la sala común, ni por el castillo en general, así que pasaba el tiempo leyendo libros en la biblioteca, bajo la mirada de la Señora Pince.

También fue a visitar a Hagrid. Él había sido su profesor por tres años, y aunque al estar en Slytherin tenía que demostrar que le despreciaba, en realidad el semigigante tenía buen corazón y se había portado siempre bien con todos los alumnos. Aceptó la taza de té que le ofreció, pero rechazó con delicadeza las galletas, que tenían pinta de que si les diese un mordisco acabaría perdiendo algún diente. Fang, el perro jabalinero, le olfateó a la altura de la tripa, y le lamió las manos a la muchacha. Hagrid lamentaba que no siguiese en sus clases, más ahora que tenía un libro tan magnifico con el que darlas.

Reveló también las fotos de Navidad, en compañía de Slughorn. El profesor sabía preparar la poción reveladora, y se quedó a ver el proceso de revelado. Helena le dio una copia de cada foto, para su colección de Eminencias. Helena sonrió con ternura cuando vio la foto en la que salía al lado de Severus. Ella estaba agarrada al brazo del hombre, sonriente y mirándole de una manera demasiado comprometedora, él la miraba con calidez, y también le sonreía, con su característica sonrisa curvada. Era evidente que entre los dos había algo. Tuvo que esconder la foto. Las otras ya las enseñaría a los demás que en salían.

Otra tarde, fue a la sala de profesores, pues tenía unas dudas de astronomía, y la profesora Sinistra le ayudó a resolverlas de buen grado y acabó en una animada conversación entre Sinistra, Trelawney, Canvas y Helena de cómo la mitología, los astros y la adivinación se habían entremezclado entre ellos desde la antigüedad, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Agradecieron que los Carrow no estuviesen por ahí, aunque cada vez que hacían una mención, miraban a la puerta con precaución, por si hacían acto de presencia.

Cuando iban a salir para el gran comedor, para cenar, Snape se acercó al grupo. El ambiente se tensó un momento, pero el profesor Canvas, con su buen carácter, habló tranquilamente.

-He visto que el retrato está prácticamente acabado, Helena, ha quedado soberbio. Sólo queda el último toque.

-Así es, profesor, en la siguiente sesión ya cobrará vida, estoy a la espera de los últimos ingredientes.

-Debes de estar muy orgulloso, Severus, es una verdadera obra de arte- le dijo a Snape- ¿O acaso no has visto cómo ha quedado? Hay pintores que no dejan ver su obra hasta el final.

Severus echó un rápido vistazo a la joven, y volvió a mirar al profesor Canvas.

-Helena ha tenido la amabilidad de enseñarme el progreso del mismo, incluso de darme alguna clase. También deberías sentirte orgulloso de tu alumna, Brushe.

-Por supuesto- el profesor miró a Helena- estoy seguro que te concederán un Extraordinario en el ÉXTASIS- dijo con convención.

La muchacha estaba tan abrumada, que su rostro se tornó carmesí, y sólo pudo murmurar un "gracias". Canvas y Sinistra se sonrieron por la vergüenza de la joven.

Durante la cena sí estaban los Carrow presentes, ocupando sus respectivos sitios a cada lado del director. Se les notaba tensos, lanzándose miradas furtivas. Helena no se imaginaba qué podría haber pasado para que los dos estuviesen tan nerviosos. Se empezó a encontrar mal, y decidió ir a la enfermería.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho, y madame Pomfrey se asomó.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, querida?

-Desde hace unos meses no me encuentro bien.

-Un poco pronto para los nervios de los exámenes finales, pero cosas peores he visto en este colegio, sinceramente. Pasa, cuéntame que síntomas has tenido.

A medida que Helena le contaba lo que le había estado pasando, la cara de la señora Pomfrey se iba poniendo más seria y sus cejas juntándose de preocupación. Le hizo un par de preguntas íntimas personales, y cuando Helena fue a contestar, le asaltó una terrible duda, que se volvió una certeza, cuando la enfermera la hizo unas pruebas y confirmaron las sospechas de ambas mujeres.

-El protocolo dice que debo contárselo al director- dijo la enfermera.

-¿Protocolo? ¿Implica que no es la primera vez que esto pasa?- preguntó Helena asombrada.

-Pues sí, no es muy común pero sí. Pero no me cambies de tema, jovencita. Espérame aquí, voy a buscar al director.

-¡No!- Helena se echó hacia delante para detener a la mujer- Aún tengo tiempo para acabar mis estudios. Por favor- le suplicó- por favor, no le diga nada- Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas mujeres.

-Está bien- concedió Madame Pomfrey- pero ven a verme con cualquier cosa.

-Por supuesto- Helena asintió con la cabeza exhaustivamente- ¿me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?- la enfermera asintió, y fue a buscarle un camisón.


	17. Chapter 17

Se aseguró de que la chica estuviese dormida, cuando salió de la enfermería, sin hacer ruido.

Pese a que no sabía la contraseña, por la política que había impuesto desde el intento fallido de robo, Poppy Pomfrey puso rumbo al despacho del director.

-Necesito ver al profesor Snape, es una urgencia, ¿le puede avisar, por favor?

La gárgola de piedra no se movió por unos instantes, y en muy poco tiempo abrió el pico.

-Adelante- dijo, y las escaleras de caracol empezaron a ascender, girando lentamente. La mujer subió por ellas a toda prisa, llamó a la pesada puerta y un "entre" sonó detrás de la misma. Le sorprendió ver a Severus vestido con su sempiterna túnica negra y con la capa de viaje preparada. Se preguntó por un momento si algún indeseado vendría a verle. Si no fuera por los alumnos, ella ya habría dimitido hace tiempo. Pero alguien tenía que velar por la seguridad de los mismos, de las zarpas de los Carrow y del "director".

-¿Qué sucede, Poppy?

-Tengo que informarle de algo, señor, ¿es buen momento?- añadió dando un vistazo a la capa de viaje.

-Sí, por supuesto- el hombre, de manera involuntaria, se llevó la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo, donde le quemaba la piel la Marca Tenebrosa- Tenemos tiempo.

La mujer le explicó los acontecimientos, y Severus dio un golpe en el escritorio de rabia, que asustó a la mujer, no se esperaba aquella reacción.

-Gracias por contármelo, Poppy. Tomaré cartas en el asunto. Le prohíbo que hable con nadie. Vuelva a la enfermería.

-Sí, señor. Buenas noches- la mujer se marchó. Al cabo de un rato, Severus tomó la capa de viaje y salió también del despacho, hacia la puerta de entrada del castillo. Allí lo esperaban los hermanos Carrow, que parecían asustados.

-¿Viene hacia aquí, verdad?- susurró Alecto con terror.

Snape no mostró el repudio que sentía hacia los hermanos. Temían a su amo. No eran fieles servidores. Snape se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. La puerta se abrió.

Alto, pálido, con rostro serpentino y ojos rojos, Lord Voldemort entraba al Castillo de Hogwarts como amo y señor del mismo.

Los hermanos cayeron de rodillas.

-Cuanto nos honra su presencia, mi señor…dijo Amycus.

-Estamos encantados de recibirle, mi señor- añadió Alecto.

El Señor Tenebroso pasó sin mirarlos, y se encaminó a la figura que le esperaba de pie, incluso con un toque aburrido.

-Callaos vosotros dos. Buenas noches, mi buen Severus.

-Mi señor- Snape le aguantó la mirada sin pestañear, y el labio de Voldemort se curvó en una sonrisa. Los hermanos se habían puesto de pie, detrás de Snape. Se oyó un leve ruido, cerca. Lord Voldemort movió la cabeza hacia donde provino el ruido.

-Creo que no estamos solos. ¡Muéstrate!

Severus hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no moverse. Su corazón le dio tal vuelco en el pecho que por un momento pensó que lo habría oído el Señor Tenebroso, cuando vio que entre las sombras salía la figura de una joven, en bata y camisón blancos. Se acercaba con paso seguro, sin miedo en el rostro, lo que le llenó de orgullo. Al verla los Carrow, Amycus se empezó a reír por lo bajo.

Cuando Helena estuvo casi frente a frente del Señor Tenebroso, hizo una profunda reverencia, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Severus hacía acopio de todo el autocontrol que tenía.

-Buenas noches, milord- dijo la chica con tono seguro.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién es esta bonita jovencita?- preguntó Voldemort.

-Helena Riverside, una humilde servidora- dijo la chica, los Carrow se rieron aún más.

-Hace tiempo que conocí otra Helena, también hermosa, aunque menos corpórea… ¿De qué os reís vosotros dos?- dijo Voldemort, molesto, que cortó las risas de los hermanos, pero no el tono burlón.

-Es el juguetito de Snape- dijo Alecto. Snape se asqueó con el tono de voz que había empleado.

Lord Voldemort parecía no comprender, por lo que Amycus se atrevió a añadir algo.

-Es la que le calienta la cama, y por la ropa, creo que esta noche va a pasar frío- los dos hermanos se volvieron a reír.

Voldemort miró a Snape, y después a Helena. Sonrió.

-¿Y qué haces paseando por el castillo? ¿Por qué no has ido con tu familia de vacaciones?

-Me he escapado de la enfermería, quería ir a buscarle- miró a Snape y le sonrió a modo de disculpa- No he vuelto a casa, porque no quería volver con mi familia- dijo con desprecio la última palabra.

El señor Tenebroso miró fijamente a la chica, y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Snape supo lo que estaba pasando, y cuando ella movió la cabeza, supo que habían cortado la conexión. Helena era una joven maravillosa, estaba muy orgulloso de ella, con sólo un par de clase que la había dado, ella había conseguido aprender a usar la Oclumancia. Voldemort sonreía.

-¿Qué estatuto de sangre tienes?

\- Mestiza, señor. Son las clases de la profesora Alecto las que me han abierto los ojos.

-¿Y a qué casa perteneces?

-Soy Slytherin- dijo Helena con orgullo genuino, y eso terminó de complacer a Lord Voldemort, que dirigió su vista a Snape.

-Me alegro por ti, Severus, es una mujer digna de ti- miró de reojo a la chica- Vuelve a la enfermería- pasó la mirada a los hermanos- y vosotros dos, fuera de mi vista.

Helena volvió a hacer una reverencia, y se marchó por donde había venido, dignamente. Los Carrow salieron de escena más rápidamente. Severus deseó que no siguiesen a la joven.

-Acompáñame- dijo Lord Voldemort, cuando se habían quedado solos, y echaron a andar.

-Espero que ese entretenimiento tuyo no te quite de hacer tus labores como director, Severus, creo que los alumnos no están lo suficientemente centrados…

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, mi señor, son simples chiquilladas. Puedo separar el trabajo del placer.

-Por esta vez pase, Severus, tengo confianza en tu criterio- dijo el Señor Tenebroso- Acabo de volver de un largo viaje, y antes de venir aquí he pasado por donde nuestro amigo Lucius, para llevarme una desilusión. Habían atrapado a Harry Potter y lo han dejado escapar. Colagusano ha muerto, y he tenido que castigar a Lucius y a Bellatrix. No quisiera tener que castigarte a ti también.

Snape no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir en silencio a la pálida figura. Recordó que Helena le había explicado que esto podía pasar, esa intuición suya había funcionado. Al cabo de un rato, ya en los jardines del colegio, el Señor Tenebroso volvió a hablarle.

-Me reuniré contigo en el castillo dentro de poco. Ahora vete.

Snape hizo lo que le mandó. Al cabo de un breve tiempo, Voldemort se le unió. En el despacho del director, le dio nuevas instrucciones. Parecía contento por la reciente adquisición que tenía, pues no paraba de juguetear con la varita de Sauco, la varita que había pertenecido a Dumbledore. No podía dejar de imaginarse lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguirla, profanar la tumba del viejo director.

Voldemort incluso le enseñó la técnica de volar sin necesidad de escoba, como se había estado desplazando durante sus últimos viajes. Snape lo consiguió a la primera, como no esperaba menos de él. Satisfecho, Voldemort se despidió de él y se marchó.

Al cabo de unas horas, Severus seguía donde le habían dejado, sentado en la silla del director, y una voz familiar habló desde sus espaldas.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Severus… y enhorabuena- dijo Dumbledore.

La poca entereza que le quedaba al hombre se derrumbó, y se echó a llorar.


	18. Chapter 18

Era el último día de las vacaciones de Pascua, cuando Severus fue a buscar a Helena, temprano por la mañana, en la sala común. Juntos fueron en silencio al aula de arte, donde él sacó dos frascos de un bolsillo de la túnica.

-Veo que lo conseguiste- ella le sonrió con cariño, pero él no mostró aprecio alguno. El frasco más grande, caso del tamaño de una manzana, contenía una sustancia dorada, de consistencia entre líquida y gaseosa. Era la descripción, pues era hermana de los recuerdos, que eran de color azul plateados. El frasco más pequeño, casi del tamaño de su dedo índice, estaba lleno de un líquido espeso transparente, las lágrimas.

-¿De qué tipo son?- preguntó Helena mientras vertía el contenido en varias mezclas de poción y pintura, blanco y negro.

-No estaba en situación de separarlas por alegría, pena, rabia y frustración- dijo él secamente.

La joven vertió también la descripción dorada en la pintura, recitando hechizos mientras removía. Al terminar, miró a Severus.

-Estás enfadado- no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Muy aguda- ironizó él, se acercó, se le suavizó el rostro cuando posó una mano sobre el vientre de Helena- ¿Por qué no querías que me enterase?

-Yo tampoco lo sabía- dijo Helena a la defensiva- no quería que te enterases así, quería decírtelo yo, pero ésa estúpida…

-Madame Pomfrey se ha limitado a hacer su trabajo, no la culpes.

-Lo siento, tienes razón- le abrazó y se besaron tiernamente.

-Ojalá sea una niña, tan bonita y descarada como la madre- dijo él, aún abrazados.

-Pues yo prefiero un niño, inteligente y valiente como el padre- repuso ella, y se volvieron a besar- Deberíamos terminar el retrato- dijo ella, que se soltaron, pero no del todo. Él se quedó detrás de ella, rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura. Ella se puso a pintar las escleróticas, las pupilas, el iris, las luces y reflejos necesarios para que pareciesen reales.

Mientras pintaba, Helena recitaba en voz baja la serie de conjuros que se utilizaban, y el cuadro cobró vida. El "Severus" de dentro del lienzo parpadeó, y se apoyó cómodamente en la silla medallón.

-¿Ya está?- preguntó el Severus de carne y hueso.

-El último detalle le tienes que dar tú- dijo ella.

-No sé pintar- replicó él, y ella sonrió.

-Tienes que echarle el aliento y decir tu nombre.

Así lo hizo, algo pasó. El nombre de Severus Snape fue apareciendo letra por letra, con la misma caligrafía pequeña y apretada que él tenía. El retrato había cambiado de una forma que no sabía explicar. Estaba vivo, ahora sí que era como los otros retratos de los demás directores y directoras del colegio, lo notaba. El hombre del lienzo se quedó dormido, cómodamente apoyado en la silla. Sobre la mesa, las tres pociones también daba la sensación que se podían beber. Era una magia increíble.

Helena fue a por un trozo de tela y tapó el lienzo.

-Permanecerá dormido, hasta que dejes de ser director- dijo ella- ahora hay que llevarlo al despacho, que será el que decida cuando se colgará del mismo.

-Eso, si me considera un director legítimo- dijo él con un deje de amargura.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que lo eres!-chilló ella, le tomó de las manos y se las apretó con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí porque el Señor Tenebroso me lo ordenó.

-No te lo crees ni tú que eso sea del todo cierto, mi amor- dijo ella con retintín.

-Sigo pensando que tienes demasiada buena intuición para estas cosas, Helena- sentenció Severus. Se besaron, cada vez con más fervor. Él se separó de ella, dubitativo- ¿Puedes…?-dejó la frase en el aire, y ella le costó un poco averiguar a qué se refería, y enrojeció cuando llegó a captarlo.

-Creo que ya lo hemos hecho, cuando no lo sabíamos, y no ha pasado nada- él sacó la varita, pero ella le paró- Espera, ¿me enseñas el hechizo, por favor?

Severus rio, y le enseñó el " _Invisibilem Facere_ ". Primero ella pronunció el hechizo varias veces, y al final, se golpeó en la cabeza mientras lo decía con convicción. Resultó, notó cómo la sustancia viscosa le recorría la espalda y se había vuelto invisible. Severus cogió en lienzo y lo llevó a un armario del despacho, el mismo donde hacía dos años guardaron el de Dumbledore, y donde permaneció hasta que el anterior director falleció. Ya en el dormitorio, Snape le enseñó el contra hechizo, " _Visibilem Facere_ ", se volvió visible. E hicieron el amor como no lo habían hecho antes.


	19. Chapter 19

Casi era de noche cuando llegaron los alumnos al castillo, escoltados por Hagrid y por McGonagall. Helena fue a buscar a Daphne y a Astoria y se pusieron al día hasta la hora de cenar. La sala común volvía a estar llena, pero reinaba un ambiente triste. Helena pensó que era por el final de las vacaciones, pero cuando las hermanas la contaron que se habían llevado a más alumnos en el andén, y del mismísimo tren, incluidos de Slytherin, comprendió que no era una vuelta agradable. Se habían llevado a las gemelas, Hestia y Flora Carrow. Pese a la parentela, sus padres no comulgaban con las ideas de los profesores, y además su padre trabajaba en algo relacionado con el Ministerio de Magia, por lo que se las habían llevado para persuadirlo de que colaborase.

Helena recordó cuando coincidió con ellas el año anterior, cuando asistieron a la cena de Navidad del Club de las Eminencias de Slughorn, la fiesta que dio en su despacho. Estaban muy guapas, vestidas ambas de verde.

Tenía un recuerdo agridulce de aquella fiesta. De alguna forma, Slughorn se acabó enterando (seguramente cuando le contaron que Helena pintó el retrato de Dumbledore) que era hija de Julliette Brigdeson, la mundialmente famosa pintora maga, y la había invitado a la fiesta con el pretexto de conocerla mejor, fuera de las clases de Pociones, y si podría ser que le presentase a su madre en un futuro. Podía llevar un invitado, no le faltaron admiradores, y no sólo entre sus compañeros de casa. Un día, poco antes de la fiesta, desesperada intentando evitar moscones y seguidores, esperó a que todo el mundo saliera del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y se acercó al profesor, que estaba recogiendo los pergaminos de los deberes que había mandado. Levantó la cabeza y miró de manera escrutadora al joven.

-¿Quería algo, señorita Riverside?- dijo Snape.

-Sí, profesor, verá…- Helena se puso a juguetear con un mechón de pelo, nerviosa.

-Suéltelo de una vez, no tenemos todo el día- dijo en tono seco.

-Tengo entendido que va a asistir a la fiesta que celebra el profesor Slughorn.

-He tenido el honor de ser invitado, sí- respondió con sorna.

-Yo también voy a ir, señor, y me preguntaba- tomó aire- si podíamos ir juntos.

Él se la quedó mirando, sin rastro de emoción en el rostro.

-¿No hay nadie que quiera ir contigo?- Que la tutease hizo que algo en su interior se alegrase.

-Demasiados para mi gusto, pero no creo que haya alguien que sea mejor que tú.

-Descarada- soltó Snape, aquello sentó a Helena como una bofetada. Él volvió a sus pergaminos- ¿Y qué pasaría si yo no aceptase?- añadió sin mirarla.

-Lo siento señor. No era mi intención molestarle- giró, echó a andar despacio, aunque algo en su pecho la gritaba que corriese, casi había llegado a la puerta del aula cuando su voz la detuvo.

-A las siete y media en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. No llegues tarde, Helena.

Ella no se giró, para que no la delatase la cara. Dijo "gracias" y ya echó a correr, antes de que el hombre decidiera cambiar de opinión.

Para esa fiesta, estrenó el vestido verde turquesa con el cinturón plateado. Por fortuna no era del mismo tono que el de las gemelas Flora y Hestia. Se puso también unos zapatos plateados de tacón altísimos, que tenían un poco de plataforma por delante, a conjunto del cinturón. Faltaban diez minutos para las siete y media, cuando Severus llegó a la pared llena de humedad, donde se encontraba la entrada de la sala común, donde Helena ya le esperaba. Se sonrieron. Ella le siguió un par de pasos por detrás de él, no se hallaba con los tacones. Cuando se iba oyendo la música, ruido y risas provenientes del despacho con claridad, él se paró y le tendió el brazo derecho. Con los brazos entrelazados entraron al despacho, donde el flash de una cámara de fotos los dejó ciegos por unos instantes. Cuando Helena consiguió enfocar, la barriguda figura del profesor Slughorn, con un sombrero son borlas que hacía conjunto con su batín, se acercó donde ellos. Bajo el bigote de morsa relucía una amplia sonrisa.

-Vaya, Severus, me alegra verte. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías, y fíjate, no sólo has venido- le guiñó un ojo pícaramente- sino que estás realmente bien acompañado. Está usted muy guapa, señorita Riverside- añadió contemplando a la joven.

-Gracias, profesor. Ha montado una buena fiesta- dijo ella, viendo la variopinta cantidad de gente congregada allí.

-Me ha costado, pero pude persuadir a Dumbledore para invitar a algunos conocidos. Acercaos, os presentaré a alguien…

Había gente muy famosa entre los invitados. Helena reconoció y saludó a John Bigmountain, que trabajaba para la editorial Obscurus Books, y Slughorn parecía encantado que la joven tuviese también esos contactos, gracias a su madre.

Había incluso un vampiro, que miraba con hambre a las gemelas Hestia y Flora, otras chicas y Helena allí presentes, que se habían acercado a él muertas de curiosidad. Cuando el vampiro hizo amago de acercarse al grupo, Severus la apartó con un suave tirón en el brazo, acercándola a él. Parecía increíble que, con tanta gente en la sala, los dos estuviesen solos.

-Gracias- contestó ella-¿evitando que otro quiera comerme?- Helena estaba algo achispada, el valor del alcohol la hizo decir semejante insensatez en voz alta.

-Sólo ahorrándome el papeleo y la molestia de tener que llevarte a la enfermería.

-De pequeña creía que eras un vampiro tú también- Helena bebió otro largo sorbo de hidromiel, acabando la copa.

-Y tú sigues siendo igual de descarada que cuando tenías once años.

-Creo que ya me empezaste a gustar desde aquél día- iba a coger otra copa de una bandeja que pasaba por ahí, cuando Severus la tomó de la mano para evitarlo, pero ella le dio un golpe juguetón en la misma y consiguió su copa. Él iba a contestarle cuando Slughorn se lo llevó de su lado. Estaba con el guapo, famoso e inoportuno Harry Potter. Helena decidió no hacerles caso, y se puso a charlar con los miembros de las Brujas de Macbeth. Luego llegó Malfoy, se montó una escena, y oyó a Severus que quería hablar con él, y se marchó de la fiesta sin decirla nada. Enfadada, siguió comiendo los aperitivos, que eran excelentes, y a lo mejor se estaba excediendo con el hidromiel, pero no la importaba. Él volvió dentro al cabo de un rato, y se acercó donde ella.

-¿Y Draco?- preguntó ella, al ver que el chico no había vuelto con él.

-Lo he mandado al dormitorio- dijo de manera cortante.

-Es de mala educación dejar plantada a tu pareja, sin dar una explicación.

-No estoy de humor, Helena, será mejor que te calles si no quieres acabar castigada tú también.

-Oh, sí- dijo ella, acercándose a él- castígame, dame unos azotes- le susurró con voz seductora.

Snape la cogió por el brazo bruscamente, disimuló cuando pasó cerca de Slughorn, alegando que era tarde y que se marchaban. Con pasos rápidos, se alejaron del despacho y cuando encontró un sitio apartado, lejos de miradas indiscretas, la obligó a entrar.

-No sabes lo que dices, Helena. Estás borracha- dijo Severus enfadado.

-No lo estoy- contestó ella ofendida, iba a acercarse a él cuando dio un traspié. No llegó a caerse porque el hombre tuvo reflejos y se inclinó hacia ella, agarrándola y apretándola contra sí. Se quedaron quietos, uno contra la otra, sus rostros tan cerca que la ganchuda nariz del hombre casi tocaba la de Helena.

-Bueno, puede que un poco sí que esté- dijo ella con una risita. Notaba que le ardía la cara, y no por el alcohol. Tenía el pulso acelerado, e hizo un amago de besarle. Él fue más rápido, la soltó de un empujón y ella cayó de culo.

-¿Cómo osas?- dijo él encolerizado.

-Ya te lo he dicho hace un rato- la muchacha intentó levantarse sin éxito, estaba un poco mareada. Él, de mala gana, le tendió una mano, que ella aceptó, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie- Me has gustado desde el primer día que te conocí, y en estos años me he enamorado de ti.

-Mi labor no me permite este tipo de distracciones.

-Pffff, pues no creo que tenga mucho misterio ser profesor y tener una relación… si me dijeses- Helena pensó por unos breves segundos- que eres una especie de James Bond…y él sacaba tiempo para distracciones- volvió a soltar una risita…

-¿James Bond?- preguntó él intrigado.

-Agente 007, Espía al servicio de su Majestad la Reina…- Helena vio cómo la cara Severus, por un momento, se ensombreció, pero recobró la compostura en segundos.

-Eres una cría.

-Si te preocupa que sea ilegal, ya soy mayor de edad. Puedo esperar a acabar los estudios.

-No me gustas.

-Eso es muy discutible- la joven se volvió a acercar donde él con cuidado. Él estaba tenso, pero no se apartó cuando ella le rodeó con los brazos- Tres razones me has dado, y las tres he rebatido. Me alegra haber bebido, me ha dado el valor para poder decirte lo que siento.

La separó con cuidado, y la agarró del brazo.

-Te acompaño a la sala común, no vaya a ser que tropieces y te caigas.

-Te facilitaré la labor- ella se quitó los tacones. Hasta que no se los quitó, no se dio cuenta que con ellos puestos eran de la misma altura.

Fueron andando poco a poco a las mazmorras, Helena canturreaba «Atlántida, patria querida. Atlántida de mis amores» y lo miraba de vez en cuando. Él tenía fija la vista al frente. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, la soltó y se quedaron frente a frente.

-Haré como si no hubiese pasado nada de esto. Que no sabías lo que decías. Y No vuelvas a intentar nada así.

Helena no supo qué le dolió más, si el frío con el que pronunció esas palabras, la resaca que tuvo al día siguiente, o los castigados pies.

Se juró que esa iba a ser su primera, única y última resaca.

Se juró que Severus Snape sería suyo.

Y se juró que no volvería a usar unos zapatos de tacón tan altos.


	20. Chapter 20

No sólo había gente que se habían llevado. Otros se habían tenido que esconder. Por lo que oyó también, Ginny Weasley era uno de ellos, a causa de los rumores que corrían por los pasillos del castillo.

Draco estaba nervioso, miraba desconfiado a todos lados cuando se oía un ruido o una voz fuera de tono. Tenía pequeños cortes en la cara, que estaban prácticamente curados. Alguien había contado que habían atrapado a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Los habían tenido retenidos en la Mansión Malfoy y, de manera milagrosa, habían conseguido escapar. Unos decían que habían hecho saltar por los aires parte de la casa, otros que habían cavado un túnel, o que habían sido capaces de romper el hechizo que impide desaparecerse y así se habían ido de allí, cada historia era cada vez más descabellada. Pero todas las historias terminaban igual. Alguien estaba enfadado, realmente enfadado con la familia Malfoy, y habían sido castigados.

A Crabbe y Goyle ya casi no se los veía frecuentado la compañía de Malfoy. Pansy tampoco quería acercársele. El único apoyo que Draco recibía, y aceptaba, era de Astoria.

El buen tiempo llegaba de la mano del mes de abril. Había algún día suelto de lluvia, pero las temperaturas eran más amables e invitaban a los alumnos a pasar tiempo fuera en los jardines, a estudiar o pasar el rato.

Era el tramo final del curso. No había tiempo para dudas. Los profesores estaban cada vez más exigentes. Incluso Slughorn, que solía tener buen carácter y paciencia, se mostraba huraño y taciturno. Helena conseguía a duras penas llevar al día los deberes, practicar los hechizos, y aguantar su propia carga personal.

Los únicos que parecían estar en su salsa eran los hermanos Carrow. Helena no podía negar que las clases de historia que daba Alecto eran más entretenidas que las del profesor Binns. Lástima que era una aberrante manipulación de los hechos reales. Y en Artes Oscuras, nunca había aprendido más maleficios y contramaleficios, y otra serie de hechizos que daría lo que fuera por no haberlos conocido. La clase en la que practicaron el " _Avada Kedavra_ ", matando pájaros, conejos y sapos (A Neville le obligaron a matar a Trevor, su sapo mascota), fue una de las peores clases de su vida. Pero por otro lado, se alegraba de saber a qué se enfrentaban. No pudo evitar el parecido con las clases del falso profesor Moody, que resultó que era otro mortífago que le había suplantado la identidad. Irónico, que Carrow y el falso Moody, dos mortífagos, eran los que la habían enseñado a defenderse de gente de su propia calaña.

A Seamus, en una clase de Artes Oscuras, por expresar su opinión en voz alta, le habían cosido a puñetazos, tanto que en días posteriores su cara había sido un calidoscopio de colores, negro, verde y amarillo. A Neville también le castigaban, a veces sin motivo aparente. Al chico le empezaban a llamar "el alfiletero". Pero no eran los únicos que seguían montando barullo por el colegio. Lo peor pasó la segunda semana de abril.

Los Carrow habían encerrado a un alumno de primero de Ravenclaw en las mazmorras. Al parecer, había conseguido colar en el castillo parte del famoso Surtido Saltaclases de los Gemelos Weasley, turrón sangra narices, pastillas vomitivas y demás, y con astucia había conseguido que varios Slytherin, Crabbe y Goyle entre otros, se los comieran. Lo que no había comprado era lo necesario para contrarrestar los efectos, y hacer parar los desagradables momentos. Así que encerraron al niño, para darle su merecido castigo. Michael Corner intentó liberarle, sólo, y le pillaron. Ése mismo día castigaron al muchacho.

Aún no había oscurecido. Después de la cena, todos los alumnos habían sido llamados a presentarse en el patio de Transformaciones. La escultura del centro del patio, un orbe dorado, había sido remplazada con dos postes con abrazaderas. Los Carrow ya estaban allí, uno a cada lado del poste. Ordenaron cómo colocarse a las cuatro casas en los lados del cuadrado. En frente, los Slytherin; a la izquierda los Hufflepuff; a la derecha los Ravenclaw, y en el lado más cercano a la entrada al castillo los Gryffindor.

Reinaba el silencio. Los pasos de Filch resonaban por el patio. Llevaba amarrado a Michael Corner, que llevaba solo una camisa y pantalones, ni el jersey ni la túnica del uniforme. Le ató las muñecas a los postes, de manera que quedaba de cara a los Slytherin y dando la espalda a los Gryffindor.

-Parece ser que no os ha quedado claro que no es entre nosotros, los magos, los que tenemos que luchar- dijo Alecto.

El tiempo estaba cambiando, se notó una bajada de temperatura y empezó a soplar un frío viento.

-A ver si con esta lección se os mete en la cabeza- terminó Amycus. Le arrancó la camisa de un tirón. Hizo algo muy raro, hizo aparecer algo, y cuando lo agrandó diciendo "Engorgio" se pudo apreciar que era un dado, que adquirió el tamaño de una Quaffle. Utilizó después un "Wingardium Leviosa" lo lanzó al aire. Cayó. Estaba a punto de quedarse en el seis, cuando en el último instante hizo que la cara cuatro quedase arriba.

-Para que veáis que no somos crueles, hemos dejado al azar el número de latigazos que va a recibir- indicó burlón Amycus, hizo desaparecer el dado y se colocó varios pasos detrás del muchacho. Al grito de " _Flagrum_ " movió como si agitase un látigo, incluso el aire chasqueó, y el grito de Michael heló la sangre de todos los presentes. Los más pequeños se echaron a llorar y desviaron la mirada, y no fueron los únicos. También los mayores estaban afectados. Alecto, que estaba atenta a la reacción de la gente, hizo una señal a su hermano para que parase.

-Si no queréis ser los siguientes, todos debéis mirar.

Aquello era cruel. Helena miró por un breve momento a los jefes de las casas. Slughorn estaba pálido y se secaba el sudor de la calva con su pañuelo. Los otros tres, McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout estaba más o menos enteros. Cuando ya todo el mundo volvía a mirar, asustados y llorosos, Amycus dio el segundo latigazo. En ese momento, Helena cayó en la cuenta, que la disposición de los alumnos estaba calculada, pues al estar los Gryffindor detrás del chico, veían perfectamente cómo iba quedando la espalda marcada.

Sonó el tercer latigazo, y Corner se desmayó. Colgaba como un muñeco sin vida. Empezó a llover, el piqueteo de las gotas sonaba dispar y heterogéneo, dependiendo si caían sobre las tejas, el pavimentado camino o la hierba. Por fin, el cuarto latigazo. Hubo una pausa, y Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein, sus compañeros de curso y casa, iban a acercarse cuando Amycus levantó el brazo para un quinto latigazo.

-Ya basta- Snape estaba en la puerta de entrada al castillo, y todo el mundo le miró. ¿Dónde había estado todo el rato? Se preguntó Helena, ¿Cómo había permitido que llegasen a ese punto? Por un momento le odió, pero también pensó si no habría utilizado al chico como cabeza de turco para evitar que nadie más pasase por ello.

La gente se apartó para abrirle camino, y llegó donde colgaba el cuerpo desvanecido del chico.

-Llévenselo que aquí- ordenó Snape, y sus compañeros corrieron a hacerle caso. Alguno más se unió, para poder cargar con él, o para escarpar de aquél escenario, cuando ya se metieron por la entrada al castillo, Snape volvió a hablar- Todo el mundo a sus dormitorios.

La gente se movía con lentitud. Los jefes de las casas vigilaban a los alumnos para que entrasen de manera ordenada. Helena andaba maquinalmente. Había visto brevemente cómo había quedado la espalda del chico, cuatro trazos sangrantes y la lluvia había arrastrado la sangre, dejando toda la espalda carmesí. No podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza. La atormentó toda la noche, mientras intentaba dormir. Tenía la sensación de que no sería la última vez que se le presentaría esa imagen en sus pesadillas.

Ese acto despiadado funcionó. Los alumnos iban de dos en dos, no había grupos de tres personas, no había risas, ni gritos. La gente iba por los pasillos de tal manera que parecía que los fantasmas del castillo estaban más vivos que los alumnos.

En varias ocasiones se vieron a los hermanos Carrow cuchicheando entre ellos. Al no tener a nadie a quien castigar, debían de estar tramando algo.

A Neville parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. No se lo veía por las clases, ni durante las comidas. Poco a poco otros alumnos iban desapareciendo. Lo que llamó la atención a Helena, era que en cada clase de pociones, excepto los Slytherin, faltaba cada día una persona diferente. El primer día Ernie, al siguiente estaba él pero faltaba Goldstein, en la tercera clase fue Terry… Era lo más evidente, por ser tan pocos alumnos en la clase. Y quien faltase, no se lo veía el resto del día.

Una tarde que Helena estaba en la biblioteca, intentando estudiar, Millicent se le aproximó.

-Me han pedido que te dé esto- le tendió un trozo de papel a Helena. No había nada escrito, pero captó perfectamente el mensaje.

-Gracias Milly- Bulstrode se marchó. Helena recogió los libros antes de salir. No sabía dónde ir, así que dejó que su corazón guiase sus pasos, que la llevaron a la gárgola de piedra. Ahí estaba él, esperándola.

-Acompáñame –dijo secamente, y fue delante. Llegaron a la enfermería, donde Madame Promfrey estaba preparando un montón de utensilios raros encima de una mesa auxiliar. Una de las camas estaba rodeada con biombos, para dar intimidad. A Helena no le gustó nada.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha.

-Quiero que te hagas una revisión- dijo Snape- he hablado con madame Pomfrey y ella ha accedido a hacerlo aquí.

-Hubiera preferido que fuera a San Mungo…pero bueno, tengo conocidos en el Hospital que me deben un par de favores y me han dejado el equipo necesario sin hacer demasiadas preguntas- matizó la enfermera- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cansada, dolores?

Helena se sentó en la cama y fue respondiendo a la serie de preguntas que le iba haciendo.

-¿Sabe quién es el padre? ¿Está él enterado?

-Sí- contestaron al unísono Helena y Severus, la señora Pomfrey se asombró- Después de que hablase con el profesor Snape, él vino a preguntarme y se lo conté- aclaró Helena.

-Al menos accedió a hablar con él. Salga un momento del cubículo, Snape. Desvístase de cintura para abajo, joven, y túmbese.

Helena tenía claro una cosa, que hubiese preferido un hospital muggle, donde sabía lo que se iba a encontrar.

Cuando acabó, se volvió a vestir a toda prisa. Snape, que había estado atento a todo lo que las dos mujeres hablaban, volvió a entrar al cubículo.

-Está todo correcto. Está de tres meses. El feto está creciendo bien. Cuida la alimentación, evita los esfuerzos, y con los nervios de los exámenes habrá que tener cuidado, habrá que mantenerlos bajo control. Puede irse, pero venga verme con cualquier cosa.

Tanto Helena como Snape salieron de la enfermería. Él la llevó a un sitio apartado, aunque no había nadie por los pasillos. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

-Parece que todo va bien- comentó él, sin soltarla- ¿Quedamos para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

-¿Quieres volver a la Casa de los Gritos?- preguntó ella, juguetona- El pueblo se va a sorprender mucho con el cambio de gritos que emite la casa…

-Qué graciosa. Prefiero el dormitorio del director.

-Entonces yo casi prefiero…Saltarme la clase de Astronomía, y salir el sábado por el pueblo, si no te importa…

-No me hace gracia que te saltes una clase, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Nos vemos a las ocho y media, el viernes noche. Ahora vete a descansar- le ordenó.

Se despidieron con un suave beso. Helena salió primero, contenta pensando en su próxima cita. Estaba tan concentrada que no vio que alguien se le aproximó, y hasta que no notó que tiraban de su manga, no reaccionó. Era Daphne, colorada como si hubiese estado corriendo.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todas partes. Ven, tengo que enseñarte algo- sin decir más, tiró de ella, vuelta escaleras arriba, hasta la séptima planta. Se pararon delante de una pared desnuda, justo en frente de un tapiz donde se mostraba Barnabás _el Chiflado_ , intentado sin éxito enseñar a unos trolls a bailar ballet.

-Tenemos que pasar tres veces delante, y tienes que pensar "Quiero entrar en la sala de los refugiados"- explicó Daphne. Las dos chicas siguieron las indicaciones, y una puerta apareció en la pared, delante de ellas. Daphne entró y Helena la siguió. Había una sala grande, llena de alumnos. Muchos rostros se giraron para ver quién había entrado, y algunos soltaron gritos de protesta. Se levantaron, sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a las dos chicas. Helena se asustó.

-¡Quietos, es mi novia!- gritó Terry Boot para tranquilizar a la multitud. Se acercó a las dos chicas, y tomó a Daphne por la cintura, y miró a Helena- ¿por qué la has traído?

-Pensé que podía ayudarnos, yo sola no puedo…- Dapnhe parecía contrariada.

Algunos seguían apuntado a Helena, con miradas de odio en el rostro. Por lo que pudo apreciar, era la única Slytherin que estaba en esa sala. Neville se aproximó, y les hizo un gesto para que bajasen las varitas.

-Podéis estar tranquilos- dijo a la gente- Si no cumpliese la condición no podría haber entrado.

-¿Qué condición?- se atrevió Helena a preguntar. Estaba asombrada por la aparición de Neville.

-Que fueses partidaria de los Carrow. Está claro que no eres uno de ellos.

-¿Y por qué demonios iba a estarlo? ¡Me lanzaron la maldición _cruciatus_ por ser mestiza!- gritó enfadada. La gente bajó sus varitas. Mientras acompasaba la respiración, miró a la sala. Había estantes de las tres casas, hamacas, sacos de dormir, y habitaciones cerradas, que podrían ser baños. –Por las barbas de Merlín ¿Qué es este sitio?- preguntó, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Creo que los Carrow quieren hacerme algo- Neville se pasó de lado a lado del cuello el dedo gordo- así que me refugié aquí, y los demás miembros del ED se han venido aquí, para librarse de sus garras.

-¿Por eso faltáis a clase, de uno en uno?- inquirió Helena.

-Ya os dije que tenía mucha intuición- susurró Terry.

-Así es- contestó Neville- Se tiene que quedar uno aquí dentro constantemente.

-Necesitamos que alguien de fuera nos informe- esta vez fue Seamus quien habló- qué hacen, dónde van…

-Terry me lo contó, y yo hago lo que puedo- dijo Daphne- ¿Nos ayudarías, por favor?

Los ojos de todos los presentes cayeron sobre Helena. Sin duda, sí que les ayudaría. Lo que le dolió es que, por una vez, tendría que ocultarle algo a Severus. Sería la Mata Hari para su James Bond particular. Esa idea la hizo sonreír.

-Acepto- contestó.


	21. Chapter 21

Era el primer día de mayo, viernes. Aunque se arrepentiría el domingo, decidió tomarse la tarde libre, ya que esa noche iba a saltarse la clase de Astronomía. Y el sábado iba a salir a Hogsmeade para desconectar del colegio.

Se fue a los jardines del colegio a echar las cartas del tarot a quien quisiese, por un módico precio. A la única que no le cobró fue a una chica de Gryffindor, una tal Lavender Brown, pues le esperaba un trágico final no muy lejano. Algunos se enfadaron con ella, porque pensaban que lo había hecho a propósito por ser una de Slytherin y la otra de Gryffindor, pero como Lavender Brown estudiaba Cartomancia en clase de Adivinación y confirmó que lo que decían las cartas era verdad. Luego la gente, asustada, decía que eso de las cartas era una tontería, para que ambas jóvenes no se preocupasen.

Le tocaba a Daphne informar a los refugiados que estaban en la sala común ése día. Al final, se dedicaban a ayudarles con los deberes y decir qué hacían los hermanos Carrow y qué se comentaba en la sala común de Slytherin, no era una labor de espionaje muy complicada.

A cambio, le enseñaron el hechizo Expecto Patronum, que servía para repeler a los dementores. Tenía que pensar en un momento feliz, y no pudo evitar ponerse roja cuando pensó un par de ellos. Concentrándose en el calor que la invadía con esos sentimientos, consiguió convocar al patronus, un guepardo.

Poco antes de la cena, fue al dormitorio para guardar la baraja, y de allí fue al Gran Comedor, su amiga ya estaba cenando. Se sentó a su lado. Cerca estaba Astoria, con Malfoy y compañía.

-¿Qué tal tu tarde?- Le preguntó Helena.

-Bien- se limitó a contestar Daphne, no podían hablar con tantas orejas cerca.

Es ése momento preciso, Terry Boot, junto con un grupo variado de estudiantes, entraron corriendo en el comedor.

-¡Lo han visto!- gritó a pleno pulmón- ¡Han visto a Harry!

La estancia se llenó de preguntas de curiosos ¿A Potter? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Callese, Señor Boot!- Alecto Carrow se levantó de la mesa de los profesores, y tanto ella como su hermano le miraron como un buitre mira a un trozo de carroña.

-¡Ha entrado en Gringotts!- el muchacho agitaba las manos para hacer callar al gentío, e hizo caso omiso de la mortífaga- ¡Ron y Hermione estaban con él!

-¿Qué hacían allí?- La voz de Seamus se impuso a las preguntas de los demás.

-Han querido robar algo... pero no os vais a creer…

-Le han dicho que se calle, Señor Boot- la contrahecha figura de Amycus dejó la mesa y se acercaba al grupo.

-¡Han escapado a lomos de un dragón!- Terminó de contar Terry. Amycus le empujó, el chico cayó al suelo y una vez ahí Carrow le propino una patada en el estómago.

-¡He…-patada- dicho…- patada- que…- patada- se…-patada- calle!- Amycus sonreía, era un sádico. Cuando quedó satisfecho, miró alrededor del comedor- ¡Fuera de aquí todo el mundo!

Daphne voló al lado de su novio, y entre ella y otros compañeros le sacaron de allí. Helena se imaginó que a le llevarían a la Sala de los Menesteres. Esperó que sus compañeros Slytherin no tomaran represalias contra ella. Supuso que Astoria haría de intermediaria entre ellos. Si convencía a Malfoy de que no hicieran nada a su hermana, nadie la tocaría.

Poco a poco el gran comedor se fue vaciando, la gente volvía a sus salas comunes o a otras zonas de estudio. Helena fue a la biblioteca, aunque dudaba si podría acudir a su cita de esa noche. A medida que se acercaba la hora, Helena fue a un lugar solitario y se lanzó a si misma el hechizo desilusionador, que, curiosamente, poco después lo estudiarían en clase de Artes Oscuras de Amycus. Puso rumbo al despacho del director, y en la entrada del mismo estaban los hermanos con Snape.

-Vete a buscar a Flitwick, y que te deje entrar en la sala común de Ravenclaw, Alecto- le dio instrucciones a la fea bruja- Tu ponte a patrullar por la Torre de Astronomía, Amycus, dile a la profesora Sinistra que se suspende la clase de esta noche.

Los dos mortífagos pusieron rumbo a sus respectivos destinos. Helena no comprendía tales órdenes, pero su corazón se aceleró cuando vio a Severus ya sólo, delante de la gárgola, y se quedó realmente sorprendida cuando le oyó decir la contraseña de esa vez. No se lo podía creer. Corrió donde él, y le dio un ligero golpe, para hacerle notar que estaba allí. El hombre miró a todos lados, sin comprender qué le había golpeado.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Potter?- dijo, y la chica se sorprendió aún más, ¿a santo de qué preguntaba si era Potter?

-Una compañía más femenina- susurró Helena. Severus no saltó cuando oyó su voz. Las aletas de la nariz se le ensancharon, y ella se le acercó, para que le oliese el pelo. El hombre se relajó, y fueron hasta el dormitorio. Él lanzó el "Muffiato" y ella se volvió visible.

\- Tendría que haberte dicho que no vinieras- aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo, Helena supo que había algo que preocupaba al hombre.

-¿Es por lo que ha contado Terry durante la cena?- preguntó ella, Snape asintió.- ¿Crees que está por aquí?

-Seguramente nos enteraríamos. Siendo tan arrogante como es, se anunciará casi con redoble de tambores…

Helena se aproximó a Severus, le cogió de la mano y le acercó a la cama. Le indicó que se sentase y ella se sentó a su lado. Le besó despacio y cálidamente. Al principio él parecía reacio, pero las caricias y los besos de la chica consiguieron ablandarlo e hicieron el amor, aunque rápida y torpemente. Se vistieron de nuevo, y se quedaron tumbados en la cama. Charlaban de nada en particular, cuando Severus lanzó un gruñido de dolor, llevándose la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo. Se remangó y la Marca Tenebrosa estaba negra y brillante. Se bajó la manga, y su rostro se llenó de preocupación.

Se levantó a toda prisa, moviendo la cómoda que escondía la puerta de salida del dormitorio. Helena se levantó también.

-Debes irte-le ordenó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Helena estaba asustada.

-Me sentiré más tranquilo si te pones a salvo. Vuelve a la sala común y no salgas de allí.

-¿Dime qué está pasando?- le rogó ella.

-No lo sé, pero no va a ser bueno- Severus se separó de la cómoda, y ella aprovechó el momento para abrazarle con fuerza. Él cogió su cintura con una mano y la otra la apoyó en la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo. La apretó contra sí. Helena notó que unas cálidas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y no sabía por qué. Cuando Severus la separó de él y vio sus lágrimas, se puso pálido- No quiero que llores.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…- Él le pasó el reverso de la mano por las mejillas, para limpiar las lágrimas, ella le miró- Ten cuidado, Severus.

-No te preocupes por mí- dijo él, que hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Prométeme que nos vemos luego- Al ver que no contestaba, le agarró por los brazos, intentando sacudirle, como obligándole a que pronunciase esas palabras.

-No te lo puedo prometer- dijo al fin, y ella volvió a sentir las lágrimas en los ojos.

-No… no…

-Tú sí que me debes prometer que no vendrás a buscarme. Debéis poneros a salvo los dos- le posó la mano en el vientre. Al contacto, se notaba un poco de barriga, aunque la chica con la ropa aún conseguía disimularlo. Tomó conciencia de que no era ella sola la que corría peligro, también su hijo, el hijo de ambos- Prométemelo, Helena- gruñó Severus.

Se miraron, como no se habían mirado antes. Quería recordar su aspecto, su pelo negro cayendo a los lados del rostro, su piel cetrina, la nariz aguileña, sus fríos ojos negros. Y le dio la sensación que él hacía lo mismo con ella.

-Sí, te lo prometo- y sellaron esas palabras con un beso salado con sabor a despedida.


	22. Chapter 22

Pensó en el pasillo que estaba justo al lado de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, entró por la puerta y a los pocos segundos apareció donde había pensado. Echó a correr y entró en la sala común. A pesar que era tarde ya, aún quedaba gente levantada, hablando o estudiando, puesto que al día siguiente era sábado. Algunos la miraron al entrar con curiosidad, otros indiferentes. Helena buscó con la mirada a Daphne, y cuando la encontró fue corriendo donde ella, que estaba acompañada de Astoria.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó esta última.

-Eso ahora no importa- Helena bajó la voz- ¿qué tal está Terry?

-Por suerte no le ha roto ninguna costilla, aunque está muy dolorido- contestó Daphne.

-Menos mal, ¿tú qué tal estás?

-Me han insultado un poco- dijo su amiga con pena- pero Astoria me ha defendido y Draco hizo callarse a la gente. No ha sido muy grave.

-Me alegro- respondió Helena. Se sentó con sus amigas, aunque aún estaba nerviosa. Se pusieron a planear la salida del día siguiente, pero no hacía mucho caso a sus amigas. Eran las once pasadas cuando Slughorn entró en la sala común, pálido y asustado, en pijama y con su batín verde esmeralda.

-Id a despertar a los más pequeños- ordenó con seriedad. Era tan poco habitual que estuviese serio que la gente reaccionó de inmediato, Astoria fue a los dormitorios de las chicas, y Draco al de los chicos. Poco a poco, fueron llegando los alumnos de los otros cursos, y los últimos en llegar fueron Astoria y Draco, indicando que no quedaba nadie.

-Gracias, chicos- parecía que estaba ordenando sus ideas- Se nos ha ordenado presentarnos en el Gran Comedor. Creo… Coged una ropa de abrigo y volved aquí. Vamos.

Los que estaban en pijama y algún otro fueron corriendo a los dormitorios y regresaron al momento. Se agruparon todos por cursos, repasaron que no faltase nadie y salieron ordenados encabezados por Slughorn, hacia el Gran Comedor. Los Hufflepuff ya habían llegado, y al poco rato entraron los Ravenclaw y los Gryffindor. Cada casa se sentó en sus respectivas mesas. Helena se sentó con Daphne y Astoria, y enfrente de ellas estaban Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson. Hasta los fantasmas del colegio estaban allí, atentos a lo que pasaba. La profesora McGonagall estaba delante del estrado en forma de búho, delante de todos los profesores y de otro grupo de adultos. Helena sólo reconoció al que fuera profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en su tercer año, Remus Lupin. Helena echó en falta una persona, y notó que se moría de nervios. La profesora alzó los brazos y el todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

-Quien-vosotros-sabéis viene hacia aquí- alzó la voz la bruja, que provocó murmullos y gritos de sorpresa y miedo entre la multitud- Y no viene sólo. Nosotros defenderemos el castillo, pero vosotros debéis abandonarlo. Se ha encontrado una salida en la Séptima Planta por la que llegaréis a un sitio seguro. El señor Filch y la señora Pomfrey supervisarán la evacuación. Prefectos: cuando dé la orden, organizaréis a los alumnos de la casa que os corresponda y conduciréis a vuestros pupilos ordenadamente hasta el punto de evacuación.

Helena echó un vistazo al Gran Comedor. La gente estaba realmente asustada. De la mesa de Hufflepuff se levantó Ernie Macmillan.

-¿Y si queremos quedarnos y pelear?

Hubo algunos aplausos.

-Los que seáis mayores de edad podéis quedaros- respondió la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Y nuestras cosas?- preguntó Lisa Turpin desde la mesa de Ravenclaw- Los baúles, las lechuzas…

-No hay tiempo para recoger efectos personales. Lo importante es sacaros de aquí sanos y salvos.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Snape?-gritó Helena, los nervios la estaban comiendo por dentro.

-El profesor Snape se ha dado el piro, como se dice vulgarmente- la respondió la profesora, y excepto Slytherin, las otras mesas estallaron en vítores.

Helena no escuchó nada más de lo que dijeron, tenía la sensación de que su alma iba a abandonar su cuerpo en cualquier momento. De repente, una voz fría, aguda y clara resonó en todo el Gran Comedor, como si fuese el propio comedor el que hablase.

-Sé que os estáis preparando para luchar.- Algunos alumnos gritaron, y muchos se agarraron unos a otros, aterrados, por no saber de dónde venía la voz. Daphne le había dado la mano a Helena y cogido del brazo a Astoria.- Pero vuestros esfuerzos son inútiles. No podéis combatirme. No quiero mataros. Tengo un profundo respeto hacia los profesores de Hogwarts. No quiero derramar sangre mágica.

El silencio que llenó la estancia era tan espeso y palpable, que podía ser cortado con el cuchillo de plata de Carrow.

-Entregadme a Harry Potter- dijo la voz de Voldemort- y nadie saldrá herido. Entregadme a Harry Potter y me marcharé del colegio sin causar daño. Entregarme a Harry Potter y seréis recompensados. Tenéis hasta medianoche.

La gente se giraba, y parecía que todo el mundo apuntaba en una única dirección. Helena buscó ese punto, y ahí estaba. Harry Potter en carne, hueso y cicatriz en forma de rayo. Parecía increíble. En el año que no lo había visto, parecía que el chico había madurado, y que había pasado lo suyo hasta llegar ahí. Estaba congelado en el sitio, pues era el foco de atención de todos los presentes. Una voz femenina se alzó a su espalda, y no se giró para pegarla por estar aún agarrada por Daphne.

-¡Pero si está ahí! ¡Potter está ahí! ¡Que alguien lo atrape!-gritó Pansy Parkinson.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, toda la mesa de Gryffindor se puso en pie y se encaró a la mesa de Slytherin. Y después se unieron los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw casi al momento. Eran una barrera humana protegiendo a Potter, y con miradas de odio a Pansy. Helena tragó saliva cuando vio que varias varitas apuntaban en su dirección.

-Gracias, señorita Parkinson. Usted será la primera en abandonar el Comedor con el señor Filth. Y el resto de su casa puede seguirla.

Sus compañeros se levantaron, el sonido de los bancos rozando el suelo esta lo único que se oía en toda la estancia. Cuando ya habían pasado por la puerta, Helena oyó a la profesora McGonagall dado la orden a los Ravenclaw. Todos seguían a Filch por los pasillos y empezaron a subir por las escaleras de la Gran Escalera. Había algo raro mientras subían, y Helena notó el qué, las escaleras estaban quietas. Los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes estaban con constante movimiento, yendo de uno lado a otro. Algunos daban órdenes a los alumnos para que no se quedasen atrás y acelerasen el paso. Hasta el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin, sin decir palabra, gruñía a los de su casa para que corriesen. Todo el mundo se puso al trote. Helena miró hacia abajo, y vio que los de las otras casas ya estaban subiendo y se les iban a echar encima. Astoria y los demás prefectos que quedaban de Slytherin se aseguraban de que todos fuesen bien. La chica buscaba a alguien con la mirada, y Helena supo a quién. Draco no estaba, y Crabbe y Goyle tampoco. No se los veía por ninguna parte. _No se los veía_. A Helena se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza. Terminó de subir como todo el mundo hasta la séptima planta. Iban a la Sala de los Menesteres, a la sala donde se habían refugiado los estudiantes, y desde allí, estaban subiendo por un hueco en la pared, que se intuía un largo y oscuro pasillo. Por lo que Helena sabía, era por ahí donde conseguía la comida la gente. Astoria se colocó al pie de los escalones que salvaban la distancia hacia el hueco, insistiendo a la gente que se fuese. Daphne estaba a su lado, enfadada.

-Tú también debes irte- discutía la mayor de las hermanas, con tono autoritario.

-¡No! Quiero ir a buscarle- rezongó la menor.

-¡Yo me quedaré a buscarle, pero por favor, vete!- rogaba Daphne.

-Astoria, yo me quedo con tu hermana a buscarle. Por favor, tienes que cuidar de los demás- intervino Helena. Con eso debió de tranquilizar a la chica. Las hermanas se dieron un abrazo y se metió también por el hueco. Los alumnos de las otras casas iban entrando, con más o menos prisa. Helena tomó a su amiga por el brazo y se separaron de la multitud, salieron de nuevo al pasillo.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- preguntó Helena.

-Vamos a la entrada, que es donde hay más gente.

Las dos chicas iban a contracorriente, pues aún quedaba gente que subía al punto de evacuación. Los cuadros del castillo gritaban órdenes a la gente. En un descansillo, Helena tiró de Daphne y se metieron en un pasillo vacío.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Daphne.

-Espera y verás- Helena sacó la varita y con _Diffindo_ cortó dos tiras de tela de su capa y las metió en un bolsillo- Estira un brazo y agárrate a mí.

Daphne quería discutir, pero Helena se alegró de que su amiga confiara en ella cuando asintió e hizo lo que le pedía. Helena la golpeó en la cabeza para lanzarla el hechizo desilusionador. Lo último que vio Helena fue a su amiga temblando como si tuviese un escalofrío y el gritito de sorpresa de su amiga al no verse. Palpó donde notaba el brazo, sacó una de las tiras de su bolsillo y se lo ató al brazo. Parecía que flotaba sola en el aire. Le dio la otra tira a su amiga, se lanzó a si misma el hechizo, con la extraña sensación de frío que le bajaba por la espalda. Entre risas nerviosas, consiguieron atar a Helena la otra tira de tela en su brazo.

-Así no nos verá nadie, sólo nosotras sabremos dónde estamos- explicó Helena.

-¿Y si no separamos?- había preocupación en la voz de su amiga- A mí no me sale el contrahechizo.

-No nos vamos a separar- Helena sonaba segura- pero si eso pasa, evita los sitios de conflicto. Alguien te volverá visible.

Siguieron bajando por la Gran Escalera. Alguna voz se oía de ánimo, o instrucciones para proteger el castillo. Bajaron más y se empezó a oír con más claridad la batalla. Había gente luchando, hechizos que volaban en todas direcciones. Helena, confiada en la ventaja de su invisibilidad, se obligó a concentrarse para lanzar los hechizos de manera no verbal. No sabía por qué, se acordó del retrato de Phineas Niguellus Black. Así que siempre que pasaba cerca de algún mortífago, lanzaba " _Obscuro_ " y una venda cubría los ojos a los que alcanzaba, dando un momento de ventaja a su oponente para lanzarle algún otro hechizo. Era fácil reconocer a los enemigos. Afortunadamente. Todos los partidarios de Voldemort iban de negro, y algunos con la máscara de Mortífago puesta.

Llegaron hasta la entrada principal.

Ernie Macmillan y Michael Corner luchaban valientemente contra uno, y un poco más allá estaban Terry Boot con Anthony Goldstein combatían contra otro.

-¡Terry!- gritó Daphne, pero con el ruido de alrededor no la oyó- Vuélveme visible, ¡quiero ayudarle!

Helena, de mala gana, hizo lo que su amiga le pidió, y vio cómo corrió al lado de su novio, que por un segundo casi le alcanza un rayo por desviar la mirada para ver quien se le acercaba. Dio un rugido de alegría cuando la reconoció, y con determinación, se unió a la pelea. Helena nunca se imaginó lo bien que se batía su amiga. Al parecer, las clases de Amycus la habían curtido más de lo que querían reconocer.

Estaba claro que no iba a buscar a Malfoy. Helena tampoco. Ella quería buscar un imposible. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía haber ido Severus. No se atrevía a seguir avanzando y salir a los jardines. Siguió lanzando hechizos a quien se le ponía a tiro. Apartaba a los caídos, aunque la gente no daba crédito a que se moviesen solos. No supo cuánto rato duró esa pesadilla. Cada vez había más gente, el enemigo había conseguido entrar por los pasadizos que daban al exterior. Se notaba cansada y por un momento fue consciente que no era a ella sola a quién debía proteger. Además, se lo había pedido Severus. Si se escondía un rato, no pasaría nada. Además, nadie sabía que estaba allí, excepto su amiga. La buscó y se acercó dónde estaban ella y los chicos. Se volvió visible, dando un susto al grupo.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín!- chilló Terry- la próxima vez avisa antes, Helena.

-Lo siento chicos. No me encuentro bien. Quiero ponerme a cubierto por un momento, pero no quiero ir sola.

Daphne y Terry se miraron y se asintieron con la cabeza.

-Voy contigo- dijo Daphne y Helena notó una oleada de cariño hacia su amiga. Echaron a correr, pisos arriba. En el vestíbulo, Flitwick peleaba contra un mortífago, y un mago de piel de ébano, alto y fuerte, que Helena no conocía aunque por un momento pensó que era el profesor Canvas, cruzaba hechizos contra un enmascarado. Subieron por las escaleras, y oyeron una voz conocida gritar.

-¡Soy Draco!¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Estoy en el mismo bando que tú!

Siguieron subiendo, y al momento oyeron una voz familiar también gritar.

-¡Es la segunda vez que te salvamos la vida esta noche, canalla traidor!- Helena no estaba segura, pero creyó que era la voz de Ron Weasley.

Notó que algo pasaba a su lado y, mirando al suelo por donde pisaba, pues estaba todo lleno de charcos de algo asqueroso, creyó ver varios pares de pies. Potter, Weasley y Granger, bajo la capa invisible del primero. ¿A dónde iban con tanta prisa?

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron donde provenía las voces, en un descansillo, Draco estaba tirado en el suelo, con la mano en la boca, por la que estaba sangrando. Otra figura parecía inconsciente, un mortífago.

-¡Draco!- la voz de Daphne sonó como un suspiro de alivio. Las dos chicas se acercaron, y daba la sensación que el muchacho respiró aliviado también.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?- dijo, tapándose la boca con el reverso de la mano, para parar la hemorragia.

-¡Astoria estaba preocupada por ti! ¡Nos hemos quedado para buscarte!- le reprochó Daphne, apuntando con la varita a la cara del chico- déjame ayudarte con eso- le apartó el brazo de la cara de un tirón- _Episkey_.

Draco comprobó que había dejado de sangrar, y miró primero a Daphne y luego a Helena.

-Gracias…- parecía abatido.

Helena apuntó al mortífago.

- _Incárcero_ –dijo, y unas gruesas cuerdas ataron firmemente el cuerpo inconsciente del mortífago. Llena de rabia, le pegó una patada en la cara- vámonos de aquí, ya.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Draco, Helena echó a correr, y no paró hasta entrar en el baño de chicas del segundo piso, el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

El ruido de la batalla se oía cerca y lejos a la vez. El baño de chicas estaba tranquilo. Lo que llamó la atención al grupo es que la torre circular donde estaban los lavamanos estaba abierta, revelando un pozo muy profundo.

-¿¡No irán a entrar por aquí?!- preguntó Draco asustado.

-Parece muy profundo- Daphne se asomó al borde del mismo.

-Parece mentira que no sepas hacia dónde va eso, Draco- dijo Helena con amargura- Es la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos.

Una chispa de comprensión cruzó los ojos del chico, que miró el hueco con cara de asco. Se separó de las chicas, se sentó en el suelo y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Helena vio que tenía suaves convulsiones, y no pudo evitar oír que gemía de pena. Estaba llorando. Las dos chicas le dejaron solo, y se sentaron un poco separadas de él.

Estuvieron los tres en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. No supo cuánto rato había pasado, hasta que Daphne fue la primera en hablar.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, quiero estudiar medicina, trabajar en San Mungo- dijo. Miraba al suelo, en la cara había convicción en sus palabras- Quiero encontrar una cura para Astoria, ayudar a toda la gente enferma.

-Eso es muy noble, Daphne- Helena la sonrió con cariño, y las dos chicas se miraron- Y yo pintaré el retrato de la mujer que encontrará la cura para la viruela de dragón- añadió, guiñándola un ojo. Daphne se rio con el comentario.

-¿Qué le pasa a Astoria?- Draco se acercó a las chicas y se sentó enfrente de ellas. Parecía más tranquilo. Se le notaban los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado por las mejillas.

-Tiene una enfermedad grave, pero creo que lo justo sería que se lo preguntases a ella. Estaba muy preocupada porque no te habías ido del castillo- contestó Daphne.

-¿De verdad estaba preocupada por mí?

Helena fue a contestar, pero notó un dolor en el pecho. Se llevó la mano derecha a la altura del corazón. Tenía una mala sensación.

-¿Helena, qué te pasa?- Daphne estaba preocupada- ¿qué es eso que tienes en el dedo?

Separó la mano del pecho para mirarla. En el dedo anular se veía el anillo. Se había vuelto visible.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Helena, se metió la cabeza entre las rodillas y se la rodeó con los brazos, y empezó a llorar sin consuelo ante la mirada estupefacta de sus acompañantes.

Sólo recordar que esta basado en los personajes y mundo creados por J.K. Rowling. Algunas de las conversaciones que están aquí son del séptimo libro, de la tradución en español de España.


	23. Chapter 23

Antes del capitulo: Esta basado en los personajes y mundo creados por J.K. Rowling. Algunas de las conversaciones que están aquí son del séptimo libro, de la tradución en español de España. (Excepto el grito de Molly Weasley, he puesto la traducción LITERAL del original en inglés, me parecía más correcto y apropiado)

Una voz se oyó, clara, aguda y fría. Al igual que en el Gran Comedor, parecía provenir de todas partes. Como si estuviese al lado de cada persona.

-Habéis luchado con valor- decía- Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía. Sin embargo, habéis sufrido numerosas bajas. Si seguís ofreciendo resistencia, moriréis todos, uno a uno.

Helena siguió escuchando las palabras del Señor Tenebroso. Era imposible no oírlas. Pero eran solo palabras llevabas por el viento. Carecían de sentido. Su mundo había terminado. Severus estaba… no, no quería ni pensarlo, pues sería dar credibilidad a lo que su corazón la decía. Quería estar equivocada. Seguía llorando, golpeando el suelo con los pies y los puños, sentada en el suelo como estaba. Quitarse la pena y la rabia de encima.

-Helena…- susurró Daphne- Cuéntame, háblame… va a ser mejor… ¿qué es ese anillo?

-Para ser una chica, no lo has captado, ¿verdad?- por un momento el viejo Draco arrogante quiso asomar, aunque luego sus palabras se volvieron más suaves- Es un anillo de matrimonio.

Al oír eso, Helena se serenó. Se sentó mejor, estiró la mano y enseñó el anillo a sus dos acompañantes. Ahora que era visible, podía ver cómo era. Tenía forma de serpiente que se mordía la cola. A La serpiente se le notaban las escamas, y los diminutos ojos eran dos esmeraldas. Parecía real. Helena creyó recordar algo, pero no sabía qué.

-En realidad- consiguió hablar, aunque su voz sonaba apagada- es de compromiso, aún no nos habíamos casado…- lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. Por un momento se imaginó vestida de blanco, frente al altar, pero eso ya no pasaría. No con el hombre al que amaba. Sonrió, a pesar de las lágrimas. Ella misma le había dicho que la vida seguía, y que no se podía estancar en el pasado. Qué fáciles de decir eran esas palabras, cuando no te dolían personalmente.

-El que te lo dio ha muerto, por eso ahora es visible…- las palabras de Draco, pese al tono de pena que tenían, la atravesaron como cuchillos. Era la verdad, pero no estaba preparada para aceptarla.

-Vaya, Helena…cómo has mantenido el secreto…- Daphne parecía conmocionada- ¿quién…?

-Déjala tranquila, Daphne- la cortó Draco- cuando esté preparada te lo contará todo.

Helena miró a Draco. El chico, de pelo rubio, corto, ojos grises, con sangre seca a la altura del labio. Un extraño aliado en un momento difícil. Le tendió una mano, y él se la cogió.

-De España- dijo Helena, el chico se quedó en el sitio sin comprender- Me preguntaste una vez de dónde era, y no te respondí. Soy española.

Draco la miraba, y sonrió unos pocos segundos después. Se apretaron las manos brevemente y se soltaron.

-Deberíamos movernos- dijo Daphne- ir donde haya más gente- Helena no se quería mover de donde estaba, así que su amiga y Draco la agarraron por los hombros para obligarla a ponerse en pie.

-Creo que no deberías dejarte ver- Helena se dirigió a Draco- puede que te tomen por enemigo. Quédate aquí.

El chico recapacitó por unos momentos las palabras, finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-Habéis venido a buscarme, será mejor que me quede con vosotras. No quiero ser un cobarde. No quiero que Astoria se preocupe por mí.

Salieron del baño, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde se oían voces, quejidos de dolor y llantos. Parecía que todo el mundo se había refugiado allí. Antes de entrar, Helena agarró del brazo a Draco.

-Insisto, será mejor que no entres. Vuelve arriba.

Esta vez el chico sí que aceptó el consejo, parecía a punto de desmayarse, a cualquiera que oyese los quejidos y la gente llorando se le rompería el corazón. Sin decir una palabra, corrió de nuevo escaleras arriba. Las dos chicas entraron. Las mesas habían desaparecido, la gente estaba sentada en el suelo. Madame Pomfrey iba de un lado a otro atendiendo a los heridos, y había gente que la estaba ayudando. Había grupos dándose consuelo los unos a los otros. En mitad del comedor, los muertos estaban colocados en una hilera. Helena se tuvo que apoyar en Daphne para evitar caerse.

-Tengo que verlo- susurró Helena, su amiga asintió, y fueron viendo uno por uno los cadáveres. Una familia pelirroja rodeaba uno. Los Weasley al completo lloraban la pérdida de uno de los gemelos (Helena no supo quién de los dos era). También estaba el cuerpo del profesor Lupin, al lado del cuerpo de una mujer joven y guapa (más tarde se enteró que era la esposa de Lupin). Había paz en sus semblantes. Había chicos y chicas de otras casas, caídos en combate. Era una imagen desgarradora. Cuando Helena vio el cuerpo de Lavender Brown, como si la hubiesen matado a mordiscos, sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Estaban Parvati y la profesora Trelawney velando su cuerpo, con lágrimas que rodaban por sus rostros.

Pero aquél a quien buscaba no estaba allí. Y cayó en la cuenta. Él aún era un enemigo para todas las personas que estaban en ésa estancia. Posiblemente estaría entre los caídos del otro bando. No pudo evitarlo, y se echó a llorar otra vez.

-¿Daphne, Helena?- les llamó una voz. Las dos chicas se giraron. Terry, sangrando por la mejilla pero por lo demás intacto, estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Con él estaba Michael Corner, con peor pinta. Ambas corrieron al encuentro de sus amigos. La pareja se abrazó y se besaron, contentos y aliviados de estar a salvo.

-¿Cómo estáis?- preguntó Michael.

-Mejor que vosotros- respondió Helena- siento haberos dejado, no me encontraba bien…

-No pasa nada, estamos a salvo… que ya es mucho…- Michael miró hacia los cuerpos, con una profunda pena. Allí también estaba Anthony Goldstein, tumbado, como si durmiese. Su amigo y compañero.

-No puedo quedarme quieta- dijo Daphne- voy a ayudar a Madame Pomfrey- Terry asintió, con una sonrisa forzada. La chica fue donde los heridos, y se puso a curar cortes, o entablillar brazos. Se le daban muy bien los hechizos curativos. Sí que se tomaba en serio ser medimaga en el futuro.

-Yo también voy a ayudar- dijo Helena. Si hacía algo al menos no pensaría en otras cosas. Debajo del Gran Comedor estaban las cocinas, y allí habría vasos. Se concentró y conjuró un par, apareciendo en el suelo delante de ella, que rellenó con agua con el hechizo _Aguamenti_. Los dos amigos bebieron con avidez, y le dieron las gracias. No había momentos para ser escrupulosos, y la gente a la que Helena les ofrecía los vasos y los rellenaba con agua, bebían sin pensárselo dos veces, agradecidos. Aunque alguno que otro, cuando se dieron cuenta del emblema que tenía en su túnica, la miraron con recelo. Daphne y ella eran, por lo que podía ver, las únicas Slytherin que había en el Castillo, a excepción de Draco.

La hora de tregua que habían dado había pasado. Pero no se oía ruido en el exterior. Recordó Helena que habían dicho que estaban en el Bosque Prohibido, esperando a Harry Potter. Había una nube de incertidumbre que cubría el oscuro cielo del Gran Comedor. La gente se empezaba a poner nerviosa, algunos se preparaban para seguir combatiendo. Los profesores y demás adultos se daban instrucciones. Helena volvió con sus amigos. De manera involuntaria, se acarició el vientre. Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente, y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Severus estaba muerto, y no conocería a su hijo, o la niña que él quería. Le había desobedecido, quedándose en el castillo. Tendría que vivir, por él. Por los tres.

La gente dio un brinco y algunos chillaron, cuando esa maldita voz fría y aguda volvió a oírse.

-Harry Potter ha muerto. Lo mataron cuando huía, intentando salvarse mientras vosotros entregabais vuestras vidas por él. Os hemos traído su cadáver para demostraros que vuestro héroe ha sucumbido.

Helena notó, por segunda vez, que la vida había acabado. El símbolo de la esperanza había caído.

-ESO ES MENTIRA- gritó Ginny Weasley, todo el mundo la miró- Harry no está muerto.

¿Lo sabía con certeza? ¿Habría sentido la chica, como Helena notó lo de Severus, si Harry hubiese muerto? "El amor no se crea ni se destruye, se transforma" Eso le había dicho Severus hace ya tanto tiempo, un vínculo que une dos personas en tiempo y espacio.

-¡Eso! ¡Y menos huyendo del combate!- Agregó Ernie Macmillan.

-Deben de estar acercándose, salgamos a la entrada- La voz de McGonagall no sonaba tan firme como pretendía, aunque sus pasos eran firmes y resonaban en el Gran Comedor. Los demás, poco a poco, se fueron levantando o dejando lo que estaban haciendo y la siguieron.

Helena y sus compañeros también se pusieron en marcha. Poco antes de llegar a las puertas del vestíbulo y buscar un sitio donde ponerse, un grito desgarrador, lleno de pena y desesperación, les hizo estremecerse. Era McGonagall, la primera que había salido, había visto el cadáver de Harry. Lo cargaba Hagrid en lo alto. Al momento, el grito fue sustituido por una risa cruel. Era imposible no distinguir de quién era esa risa. Bellatrix Lestrange, la asesina, torturadora y leal servidora del Señor Tenebroso.

Helena se ocultó un poco, para ver pero evitar ser vista. Es lo único que hizo de manera consciente. Los sentidos no le funcionaban correctamente. Veía sin mirar, oía sin escuchar. Cómo habían tirado el cuerpo inerte de Harry al suelo. Voldemort hablaba, los supervivientes gritaban, y luego alguien hizo un acto estúpido y heroico. Neville Longbottom salía a la carrera a por Voldemort, que éste le espantó con un golpe de varita, como se aparta una mosca de un manotazo.

Tras una breve conversación con Neville, Voldemort agitó la varita, y algo salió de una de las ventanas del castillo para llegar a sus manos. Era el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Ya no volverá a haber otra Ceremonia de Selección en el colegio Hogwarts, y tampoco casas. El emblema, el escudo y los colores de mi noble antepasado, Salazar Slytherin, servirá para todos, ¿no es así, Neville Longbottom?

Paralizó al joven, y le caló el sombrero hasta los ojos. La gente contenía la respiración, otros se revolvieron, pero los mortífagos estaban apuntándoles con las varitas, amenazantes.

-Ahora Longbottom va a mostrarnos qué les ocurre a quienes son lo bastante estúpidos para seguir oponiéndose a mí- y con una sacudida de varita prendió fuego al Sombrero Seleccionador.

Un grito ahogado escapó de los labios de Helena, junto con el de muchos más. Y se hizo el caos. Un gigante, aunque más bajo, si eso podía ser posible, que los que acompañaban al Señor Tenebroso, apareció al bordear el castillo. Se oían gritos de gente dispuesta a luchar, provenientes de detrás de los muros. Los Centauros habían salido por la retaguardia de los mortífagos, disparando flechas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Helena creyó ver que Potter se movía, pero eso no podía ser. El que sí recuperó la movilidad fue Neville, que sujetaba con fuerza y determinación, no se sabía de dónde había aparecido, una espada con rubíes. Con un fluido movimiento, la espada de Godric Gryffindor decapitó a la serpiente de Voldemort.

Y por encima del estrépito y del ruido, se oyó una voz gritando a pleno pulmón.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde está Harry!?- bramaba Hagrid, mirando a todos lados.

Una llama de esperanza renació en el pecho de Helena. Harry estaba vivo. _El niño que vivió_ lo había vuelto a hacer. Un milagro, que hizo que las lágrimas brotasen de nuevo en sus ojos, y sacó la varita, preparada para luchar. Aunque por poco tiempo, una marea de gente, amigos, enemigos y desconocidos la empujaron y la llevaron dentro del castillo, como una marea lleva un bote a la deriva. Se dejó llevar, y acabaron en el Gran Comedor. La gente peleaba por todos lados, los hechizos surcaban la estancia en todas direcciones. Y llegaba más y más gente, incluso tres centauros, cuyos cascos repiqueteaban en el suelo de piedra. Hasta los elfos domésticos, cientos de ellos, capitaneados por uno con grandes orejas de murciélago que les gritaba dando órdenes.

Helena, Daphne y Terry, que habían conseguido mantenerse juntos a pesar de lo sucedido, peleaban contra un mortífago. Helena, como ya había hecho antes, le tapó la vista con un vendaje salido de la nada, dándoles el tiempo necesario a sus amigos a que le lanzasen un hechizo aturdidor y otro de inmovilidad total, provocando que cayese al suelo de espaldas con un golpe sordo. Y Helena remató la jugada atándole con cuerdas y pegando una patada a su varita.

En ese momento, dos figuras rubias pasaron corriendo, gritando en busca de alguien. Helena les reconoció al momento, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, los padres de Draco, que buscaban desesperados a su hijo. El corazón de Helena dio un vuelco, había tenido una idea, que aunque arriesgada, debía hacerlo.

Echó a correr detrás de ellos, dejando a sus amigos con cara pasmada. Alcanzó a Lucius, y le agarró firmemente de la manga. Éste se giró, blandiendo su bastón (al perecer, no tenía varita), y ella paró el golpe con el brazo.

-¡Sé dónde está su hijo!- dijo Helena, y bajo la castigada cara y el ojo hinchado, un brillo de tranquilidad asomó, pero no bajó el arma. La madre parecía a punto de desmayarse- ¿Sabe dónde está Severus?

-¿Qué, Snape? ¡¿Y qué más da!? ¡Dime dónde está mi hijo, niña!- amenazó el hombre, pero su esposa le cogió del brazo y le obligó a tranquilizarse. Por un instante se miraron. Él acabó asintiendo brevemente y miró a Helena, y reparó en el emblema de Slytherin que lucía en su pecho- La última vez que hablé con él, le habían mandado ir a la Casa de los Gritos.

-¡Gracias!- A Helena le temblaron las piernas, por fin un sitio donde empezar a buscar- Su hijo está en el baño de chicas del segundo piso, en el de Myrtle la llorona.

-Cómo sea mentira...- Lucius volvió a agitar el bastón, y Narcisa le volvió a parar.

-No nos miente, querido- dijo ella. Las miradas de ambas mujeres de encontraron, ambas llenas de gratitud- Gracias- añadió Narcisa. El matrimonio se cogió de la mano y echaron a correr, rumbo a su destino.

-¡A MI HIJA NO, PUTA!

Aquél grito, salido de lo más profundo del alma de Molly Weasley, hizo a Helena volver a la realidad. Ya sólo quedaban dos combates. La matriarca Weasley contra Bellatrix, y McGonagall, Slughorn y el hombre de piel de ébano que no conocía contra el mismísimo Voldemort.

Eran luchas formidables, y por unos momentos Helena parecía que estaba viendo un partido de tenis, pasando la vista de un combate a otro, hasta que se decantó por el de ambas mujeres. Y pasó. Una maldición alcanzó el pecho de la mortífaga, a la altura del corazón. Cayó a cámara lenta, y toda la sala bramó de alegría. Pero un grito sonó como el detonante de una bomba, que hizo salir disparados hacia atrás a McGonagall, el desconocido y Slughorn. Voldemort, furioso, apuntó a Molly.

-¡ _Protego_!- lanzó alguien, y por fin Harry Potter se quitó la capa invisible. Había llegado la hora.


	24. Chapter 24

Vivo. Estaba vivo. Harry Potter, frente a frente a Voldemort. Hablaban, andando en círculos, no se atrevían a atacar. Parecía que Harry quería dar a entender al Señor Tenebroso que no tenía nada que hacer. Ese exceso de confianza hizo que Helena pensase en Severus, en cómo se quejaba siempre que el chico era creído y arrogante. Tenía ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Por un momento, el rostro de Voldemort mostró sorpresa, cuando Harry le confirmó que tenía un poder superior al suyo. Y llegó la parte de la conversación que Helena estaba deseosa que llegase: La verdad sobre la muerte de Dumbledore. Todos en la sala prestaban atención a sus palabras.

-Severus Snape no te pertenecía- explicó Harry- Él era fiel a Dumbledore, y lo fue desde el momento en que empezaste a perseguir a mi madre. Pero nunca te diste cuenta, y por eso no eres capaz de entender nada. ¿Verdad que jamás viste a Snape hacer aparecer un _patronus_ , Riddle?

A Helena se le paró el corazón por unos segundos. La mujer contra la que compitió por el amor de Severus era, ni más ni menos, que la madre de Harry Potter. El destino es a veces cruel, caprichoso y con un macabro sentido del humor.

-La deseaba, eso es todo- se burló Voldemort- pero, cuando ella murió, Snape aceptó que había otras mujeres, y de sangre más limpia, más dignas de él…

¿De verdad la habría amado? ¿La habría correspondido, por el hecho de que ella siempre estuvo insistiendo? No, Helena se negó a creer que ella fuese un pobre sustituto de un amor imposible. Le había pedido pasar el resto de sus días juntos. A su manera, sí la había querido.

No sabía de qué estaban hablando, de una varita muy poderosa, y cuando Voldemort pronunció las horribles palabras, ya no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la realidad.

-… ¡Hace tres horas he matado a Severus Snape…!- explicaba el Señor Tenebroso.

La Casa de los Gritos, donde Lucius Malfoy le había dicho. ¿Sería allí dónde estaría su cuerpo? El mismo señor Tenebroso acabó con él. Qué extraño honor. Se acarició la mano diestra. Sólo habían pasado algo más de dos meses desde San Valentín, de su encuentro en esa Casa, cuando le había puesto el anillo en su dedo y le había pedido matrimonio, pero ahora parecía que había pasado una eternidad.

Seguían hablando sobre lealtades y varitas, cosa que los presentes estaban todos con caras de asombro y curiosidad. Hasta el nombre de Draco Malfoy surgió en la conversación. Por un momento, Helena pensó que Ollivander, el viejo fabricante de varitas inglés, aparecería por la puerta. Aunque Helena fue a España con sus padres a comprar su varita (serbal, con pelo de Anjana), antes de empezar su primer curso. Allí, el mejor fabricante era la firma Espina.

El sol se reflejó en el techo encantado del Gran Comedor, y como si fuese una señal, por fin los dos combatientes lanzaron sus hechizos.

-¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

-¡ _Expelliarmus_!

El Destino seguía jugando con Helena. El hechizo que había usado Potter no era otro que el que hacía ya tantos años Severus les enseñó en el Club de Duelo, el que abrió el creído y farsante profesor Lockhart. Aún recordaba cómo éste salió disparado hacia atrás cuando la ráfaga de chispas rojas de Snape lo alcanzó, y cómo ella aplaudió y vitoreó a su profesor de Pociones.

Y eso es lo que había vuelto a pasar. La maldición asesina de Voldemort le había rebotado, su cuerpo caía inerte e inexpresivo hacia atrás. La varita salió volando y Potter, con sus reflejos del Quiddich, la atrapó en el aire.

Por un momento se hizo el más grave de los silencios. La pesadilla había acabado.

Helena vio cómo una marea de gente se tragaba a Harry. Ella se dejó caer al suelo y se echó a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Por ella, por Severus, alegría, pena, alivio, rabia… Entre los sollozos soltó una leve carcajada, recordando las palabras de Severus cuando le preguntó por el tipo de lágrimas que le había proporcionado para su retrato. Ella tampoco estaba en condiciones de saber diferenciar el motivo. No supo cuánto rato estuvo llorando. Cuando consiguió serenarse, se dio cuenta que no estaba en el suelo. Estaba sentada, las mesas del Gran Comedor estaban allí de nuevo. Alguien le había cubierto los hombros con una manta, y Daphne la miraba llena de cariño.

-Ya pensé que te ibas a convertir en una fuente- bromeó, consiguiendo que Helena sonriese también.

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer, ¿te importaría acompañarme?- pidió Helena, que no quería quedarse sola.

-Claro, vamos.

Antes de echar a andar, buscó con la mirada con quien quería hablar. Afortunadamente, estaban juntas todas las personas, así que antes de que se separasen, se dirigió hacia ellas. McGonagall estaba con Harry, Ron y Hermione, estos dos cogidos de la mano. Madame Pomfrey estaba también con ellos, insistiendo en querer examinar al muchacho. Pero cuando vio a Helena acercarse, se escandalizó.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí!? Espero que no que hayas estado aquí en medio de la lucha toda la noche- dijo enfadada la enfermera.

-Aunque se me hace raro a mí también ver un par de alumnas de Slytherin, Poppy, los mayores de edad podían quedarse a luchar si lo deseaban- contestó McGonagall.

-No lo dice por eso, profesora- Helena habló antes que la enfermera. Ya no iba a ocultar el secreto más- lo dice porque estoy embarazada.

Las caras de la profesora, el trío y Daphne eran un poema. McGonagall miró a la enfermera, que asintió con la cabeza. Luego miró ceñuda a la joven, detrás de las gafas cuadradas.

-El protocolo dice que el director debe ser avisado- empezó a decir la profesora, y un gruñido de incredulidad la cortó.

-¿Protocolo? ¿Significa que no es…?- Ron sonaba asombrado, y Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas chistándole.

-Es lo mismo que pregunté yo, Weasley- le contestó Helena, y volvió su mirada a la profesora- El director Snape ya estaba avisado, es más- tomó aire, contó mentalmente hasta tres, se llevó la mano diestra inconscientemente al vientre – Severus es el padre. Nos íbamos a casar.

McGonagall casi se cayó, tuvo que apoyarse en Harry. Los demás tenían los ojos como platos. Helena separó la mano del vientre y les enseñó el anillo del dedo, e hizo una cosa por primera vez con él: se lo quitó. Hasta ése momento ella tampoco lo había visto, dentro había grabadas las iniciales "SS" y las suyas, pero de una manera especial, porque cambiaba y alternaba su nombre en inglés con su verdadero nombre en castellano. Se lo pasó a McGonagall, que se lo fue pasando a los demás, y Hermione lanzó su característico chillido de comprensión. Se lo devolvió y Helena se apresuró a ponérselo.

-Es un anillo de matrimonio, pero no uno cualquiera. Es una Serpiente de Uróboros- dijo Hermione excitada. Helena la miró interrogante, invitándola a que siguiera con la explicación.

-El Uróboros significa el ciclo eterno de las cosas- continuó- también el esfuerzo eterno, la lucha eterna o bien el esfuerzo inútil, ya que el ciclo vuelve a comenzar a pesar de las acciones para impedirlo.

-¿Y qué demonios significa eso?- preguntó Ron.

-Pues que, a pesar del pasado, la persona está dispuesta a empezar de nuevo. En un anillo de matrimonio, significa que no olvidará jamás a quién amó, pero que amará por siempre a quien se lo entregue- explicó Hermione a los presentes.

Helena y Harry se miraron. Esas palabras eran un vínculo que los unía. Ambos comprendieron el significado de aquellas palabras.

-¿Es verdad eso que has dicho antes?- preguntó Helena a Harry, suplicante- ¿Severus nunca fue un traidor?

-Siempre estuvo bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore- le aseguró, y él desvió la mirada a McGonagall- Tal vez debería verlo usted misma, profesora. En el pensadero del despacho del director. Una vez Dumbledore me dijo que las palabras de un adolescente, aunque verdaderas, no servirían para convencer a la gente. Aunque ya sea adulto y mayor de edad, si usted también lo ve, tal vez… se pueda limpiar el nombre de Snape.

-Tal vez más tarde lo haga, Harry- repuso McGonagall- Tienes razón. Los profesores tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Y- miró a Helena- creo que usted también debería verlo, señorita Riverside, en calidad de viuda.

Esta vez fue Helena la que se quedó cortada. Se lo pensó dos veces. Prefería saberlo a vivir siempre con la duda. Miró a Harry, que asintió, respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta.

-Sí, quiero verlo- sentenció Helena- Profesora, por favor, alguien tendría que recuperar su cuerpo… Por favor- las lágrimas llegaron de nuevo a sus ojos, aunque consiguió dominarse.

-Sí, cierto. ¿Pero dónde está?- preguntó la mujer.

-La Casa de los Gritos- contestaron al unísono Harry, Hermione y Helena. Esta se imaginó que Harry lo sabía por algún motivo, Hermione porque no podía evitar no responder a la pregunta de una profesora. Se quedaron mirando a Helena.

-Le pregunté a Lucius Malfoy- explicó Helena- supuestamente antes estaban en el mismo bando… Por si habían coincidido…

-Mandaré una partida de personas a por él- dijo McGonagall- quédese tranquila, señorita Riverside.

El grupo se disolvió. Daphne había contemplado toda la escena en silencio, y Helena la abrazó.

-¿Podrás perdonarme?- le dijo al oído. Su amiga la devolvió el abrazo.

-No hay nada que perdonar, mujer- dijo Daphne- sí que sabes guardar un secreto. El profesor Snape, vaya… Embarazada… ¿y desde cuando estabais juntos?

Se acercaron a una mesa, y el olor a comida hizo que Helena se diese cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre. Entre bocado y bocado, le contó a su amiga todo, o casi todo. Que le había respetado desde el día que se conocieron, fuera del castillo, que con los años se había enamorado de él, y fue éste último año cuando él la correspondió. De cómo la había pedido en matrimonio en San Valentín, pero que hasta esa noche no había visto cómo era el anillo, porque había permanecido invisible. Al cabo de una hora, entraron al Gran Comedor varias personas con una camilla que flotaba en medio de ellas. Sobre la camilla, un cuerpo tapado con una sábana. Helena, al momento, corrió donde ellos.

-¿Qué quieres, joven?- El hombre que se dirigió a ella era alto, delgaducho y pelirrojo.

-¿Señor Weasley?-ella se aventuró a deducir quién era, y él asintió- Quiero verlo. Quiero ver a Severus.

La comitiva se quedó parada, asombrada por la petición y cómo habían sonado esas palabras.

-Arthur, déjala, tiene derecho a hacerlo- dijo McGonagall, que se había aproximado.

Si bien todos seguían asombrados, nadie hizo un comentario al respecto. Helena cogió el borde de la sábana y destapó la cabeza. Tenía el rostro en paz, como si durmiese. Parecía tan relajado, nunca en vida le había visto así. Helena había llorado tanto antes que ahora no le quedaban lágrimas. Así él no la vería llorar, aunque tampoco la podía ver, porque estaba muerto. Qué idiota se sintió en ése momento. Le acarició la mejilla con la mano, le colocó un mechón de pelo. Finalmente, le dio un beso en la frente. Estaba helado. Le tapó de nuevo. La comitiva volvió a andar, Helena pegada a la camilla, y la dejaron algo separada de los muertos en la batalla. Estaba claro que aún dudaban de la inocencia de Snape.

Se sentó en el suelo, cerca. Y sentada, velando el cuerpo sin vida de aquél hombre valiente, se quedó dormida.


	25. 10 años después

Era un precioso sábado de Julio. El sol brillaba, soplaba una brisa suave que se agradecía bajo el calor del sol. Los jardines del colegio estaban bellamente decorados. Los bancos estaban colocados a ambos lados de la alfombra roja que llevaba al altar. Aunque la gente ya se había movido a las cuatro mesas repletas de comida que habían sacado del Gran Comedor y también las habían colocado en el jardín. Las risas de Hagrid se oían estrepitosas, que también bebía y cantaba a voz en grito. Incluso la barba y el horrible traje marrón estaban empapados de hidromiel.

La novia estaba preciosa. Se había recogido el rubio pelo en trenzas, y le brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. El vestido, de sencillo que era, como ella, la hacía más hermosa. Lisa Turpin se había convertido en una gran diseñadora de moda, y le había regalado el vestido a la sonriente novia. Hannah Abbott, aunque ahora lo correcto era decir Hannah Longbottom, mostraba el anillo a sus antiguos compañeros de curso, Ernie Macmillan y Susan Bones. Todos sonreían y la felicitaban. El novio, Neville, aún se le venía tan nervioso como la ceremonia, cuando dejó caer accidentalmente el anillo al suelo, pero su sonrisa no se despegaba de su boca. Estaba apartado, charlando y recibiendo los abrazos de también sus antiguos compañeros Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas.

Cuando se encontró sólo, cosa que era un tanto difícil, fue cuando Helena se levantó de la mesa y se acercó donde él. Cuando se acercó, se dieron un abrazo.

-Muchas felicidades, Neville. Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa.

-Gracias, Helena. Cuanto me alegro de que hayas venido.

-Bueno, tenía asuntos que atender por aquí- Helena echó un vistazo al castillo- La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho que os hayan dejado celebrarlo en Hogwarts.

Unas risas femeninas se oyeron desde una mesa. La abuela de Neville estaba charlando con McGonagall, y ambas mujeres parecía que, entre batallita y batallita, habían bebido más de la cuenta y estaban demasiado contentas.

-Sí, bueno, creo que algo ha influido que ahora voy a trabajar aquí- dijo Neville- ¿Te acuerdas, cuando lo predijiste? No dejé de pensarlo ni un solo día.

-Sí, que te casarías y trabajarías rodeado de niños- Helena sonrió al recordarlo- Aunque también que la rosa que cultivamos en nuestro último curso debió de influir.

-La rosa azul- Neville miró a la nada, soñador- igual que la profesora Sprout. ¿Aún conservas la tuya? Sí que era especial…

-Sí, y tanto- Helena sabía bien porqué lo decía. Siempre la llevaba consigo en sus viajes. Era azul oscura, casi negra, dependiendo de cómo la diese la luz tenía un color u otro. Felicidad y amor eterno- Espero que trabajar para McGonagall sea más fácil que trabajar para Harry Potter.

-¿Alguien ha mencionado mi nombre?- Harry estaba muy guapo, había ganado con los años. Estaba muy elegante de traje, y con su preciosa mujer del brazo, Ginny Weasley. Con ellos también estaban Ron y Hermione Granger, también sonrientes y muy elegantes.

-Sólo comentábamos que iba a echarte de menos como jefe, Harry- dijo Neville, a Ron se le escapó una risita, que no consiguió disimular con la tos.

-Seguro que serás un profesor magnífico, Neville- dijo Hermione.

-Aún es un poco pronto para que hagas la pelota al profesor- dijo Helena de manera socarrona, Harry, Ginny y Ron rieron- ¿Dónde habéis dejado a los niños?

-Con mis padres, aún son muy pequeños para este tipo de eventos- dijo Ginny- ¿Y tu hijo?

-Esperad, que le aviso- Helena le buscó donde estaba, y levantó el brazo he hizo una señal a un niño que la miraba, curioso, sentado en una mesa.

Helena notó cómo el grupo daba un respingo a medida que el niño se acercaba. Sebastián Snape ya tenía diez años. Era la viva imagen de su padre. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, limpio y brillante, recogido con una goma de pelo para la ocasión, aunque con dos mechones sueltos que le enmarcaban el rostro. La nariz era curva, pero no tan ganchuda como lo había sido la de su padre. Los ojos también eran heredados de Snape, negros, pero cálidos y amables. Sin duda todos los rasgos se habían suavizado gracias a los de la madre.

-Seb, cariño, ¿recuerdas a estas personas?- Helena le acarició el pelo. El niño miró el grupo uno por uno.

\- Por supuesto, mamá.- Les tendió la mano, y los adultos se la estrecharon formalmente- es un placer volver a verle, Harry Potter, y a todos ustedes.

-El placer es nuestro- dijo Harry, mientras se estrechaban la mano- ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo por aquí, o sólo estás de visita?

-Creo que nos quedaremos unos años- dijo el niño- Mi madre desea que estudie aquí, en Hogwarts. Sería un verdadero honor poder hacerlo en el mismo sitio donde estudiaron tanto ella como mi padre.

Todos miraron a Helena. El niño sabía la verdad sobre sus padres, pues Helena se lo había contado todo. Pese no haber conocido a su padre, le quería y lo respetaba. Era un héroe, y así le recordaba la historia. Gracias, en parte, a que Harry Potter habló en su favor, y cuando McGonagall también dio credibilidad a las palabras de Harry, por lo que habían visto en el pensadero, el nombre de Severus Snape quedó limpio.

-Por cierto, mamá, ¿podemos pasarnos ya a verlo?- se notaba que estaba ansioso.

-Ve a pedir permiso a McGonagall, y enseguida vamos- Helena se agachó y el niño le dio un beso en la mejilla, y ella se lo devolvió.

-Hasta la próxima vez, señoras y señores- el niño hizo una reverencia y marchó trotando donde la directora del colegio. Todos le vieron alejarse en silencio.

-Es igual que Severus- dijo Harry al fin, mirando aún al niño- pero también tiene algo de ti.

-Afortunadamente se parece más a él que a mí. Es un regalo maravilloso- añadió más para ella que para los demás- Si me disculpáis…

Saludó a todos y puso rumbo al catillo. En la entrada le esperaba Sebastián. Se cogieron de la mano, y entraron juntos, camino al despacho de la directora.


End file.
